The Swan and The Raven
by Hayleyguinevere
Summary: Bella Swan is still heartbroken because the Cullens left. Several months later Charlie had enough of Bella being depressed and decides that they need a new start. So they pack up everything a move into a house owned by the Swan family in Mystic Falls. Bella meets the gang in Mystic Falls but why does she find Stefan and Damon Familiar? and will the Cullens come back?
1. Preface

**A/N:Hi everyone  
I ****decided** **to** **write a new story  
My other twilight fanfictions are on hold right now but I am planning to rewrite and update new chapters soon! Hope you guys will like this twilight/Vampire diaries story! I dont own twilight or vampire diaries I just love them!  
**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 ****Dear Diary,

 ****Today we are moving across the country to the town where my dad's side of the family is from. We will leave rainy Forks and move to the sunnier Virginia. I will finish my senior year of high school at Mystic Falls high. The thing I am not looking forward to is being the shiny new toy again!

Hopefully the people in Mystic Falls will be different than in Forks.

My dad told me we already have a house. It's been in the family since Mystic Falls was founded. I never knew we were part of a founding family of a town. I cant wait to read about the history of our family. Charlie will be the new chief of police since the position was open. He already talk a lot on the phone with a Liz Forbes and was sometimes rambling about a council. He also looks a bit nervous. I don't get why? What is the worst that could happen vampires in the town? Yeah right if that would be possible!

Love,

Bella Swan


	2. Chapter 01: Saying Goodbye

**A/N are at the end of this chapter! Have fun reading this chapters!** **PS. I don't own Vampire diaries or Twilight! I just love their stories!**

 **CHAPTER 01**

 **Bella POV**

The moving truck with most of our stuff left for Mystic Falls a couple of days ago. I have to admit I will miss ominous green town that is Forks.

I said my goodbyes to my friends yesterday. They all said they would miss me. Although they haven't been great friends the last couple of months. Not that I have been a good one myself. I would miss Angela and Jake they where always there for me. Well almost always recently Jake ignored me for more then a month.

I was surprised Jake actually showed up to the party Angela and Jessica had thrown for me. I had expected he would keep ignoring me. Jake actually talked to me and we laughed like old times but there was something different. I am not talking about the way he physically changed, because he looks like a body builder and he had grown so much that he is towering over me. i wasn't intimidated by Jake but i had a feeling i shouldn't make him mad. Jake still wasn't straight forward with me and his hate towards _HIS_ family was getting ridiculous! They aren't my favorite people in the world a part of me still cared about them. The way he spoke of them was so hateful.

'Bella are you ready to go!?' Charlie shouted from down stairs. 'If we don't leave now we will miss our flight!'

'I'm coming Dad!' I got my suitcase and walked down the stairs. My dad was smiling at me when I entered the living room. Next to him stood Emily and Sam. Emily's belly was getting bigger and bigger. I was kind of sad that I would miss their baby being born but I could always visit them.

'Charlie are you sure you don't want anything for the house? It's too much! We should give you something in return!' Emily said she walked towards me and gave me a hug and whispered. 'I'm going to miss you Bella!'

'No, see it as a baby shower present! With the little one on it's way you need a bigger house and I couldn't give my house to better people!' Charlie said awkwardly. He got our house keys out of his pocket. 'Oh before I forget here are the keys.'

'Thank you Charlie.' Sam said when he got the keys. 'If you guys ever are in need to get out of Mystic Falls for awhile you always will have a place to stay'

'Thanks Sam.' Charlie said. 'Well we really need to get going if we really don't want to miss our flight!' Charlie shook Sam's hand and gave Emily a hug. I gave both of them a hug. Keeping my tears at bay. These people felt like a second family to me and I would miss them dearly.

'Im going to miss you guys! Keep me posted on that little bundle of joy in your belly Em!' I smiled at her are I rubbed her belly softly

'Of course Bella! We will keep in touch! You can always call me if you need anything!' I nodded and walked out of our, I mean Sam and Emily's house. I would miss her she helped me with my broken heart although there is still a big piece missing! Well most of it to be truthful.

 **ELENA POV**

I'm glad I will be a senior this year. I am finally done with school after that. I would love to travel but I know with everything going on in Mystic Falls that won't be easy. I won't leave my friends in a supernatural mess. It's been quiet for so long in this town I feel like something is going to change.

I looked out of my window to the house right across from ours. The house has been empty for a while now. It had been since she can remember. Why the house was like that was a mystery to her it's a pretty house. She knew it belonged to a founding family who haven't been in Mystic Falls for 17 years maybe longer? Something probably happened in there that people didn't want to live there. I can imagine it is Mystic Falls we are talking about! All of a sudden a moving truck started backing into the driveway of the house I was staring at.

'What are you looking at?' I jumped my hand reaching to my heart as it pounded in my chest and a small scream came out of my mouth.

'Damnit Stefan! Don't scare me like that!' He started laughing but looked a little guilty. 'Im looking at the Swan house. A moving truck just parked there. I think we are getting new neighbors.'

'I'm sorry Elena.' Stefan said as he leaned down to kiss me. You said the Swan house? Haven't heard that family in ages. Are you ready to go to the grill? I think everyone is there already'

I smiled at him and nodded. I am so glad I met Stefan. He has been there for me and is as loving as I want a boyfriend to be. He is sometimes a bit over protective but I can't blame him since trouble seems to follow both of us. Not to get started on his brother Damon. Most of the time I would like to stake the guy! But part of me sees him as a friend and he is part of our weird dysfunctional family.

'Let's go!' I jumped off my bed and ran down the stairs. 'Jer, are you coming to the grill or would you rather stay home?'

Ever since Anna died Jeremy wasn't himself. Damon compelled him to forget but there is still a part of my brother is missing. Maybe I shouldn't have asked Damon to do it. But I know it was the best thing I could do. He wanted to take his own life for god sake!

'I don't know yet maybe I will join later' Jeremy said as he played some xbox game. Jenna came walking into the room.

'You guys have fun! If you see Ric please ask him if he would come over?' Jenna asked.

'Why don't you call him? You know he would come right away?' Jer asked.

'Because I tried that already and he isn't picking up!' She sighed.

'If we see him we will Jenna' Stefan said to my aunt. 'We do need to get going now since the rest of the gang are waiting for us'

We walked outside and I couldn't help to take a glance at the house again. I stepped in Stefan's car and we drove to the Grill. The only place in this godforsaken town that was kind of fun to go to.

As we walked in we saw Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Bonnie sitting in a booth. Damon and Alaric where sitting at the bar probably drinking some Bourbon. We walked towards our friends.

'Hey guys! Long time now see.' I smiled. I've seen most of them earlier this day. This town isn't that big so you would run into each other a lot.

'Elena! Stefan! It's about time you guys showed up.' Matt said. 'Want to have a drink? I can get it for you guys?'

'Matt no please it's your day off! I will go myself since I need to talk to Ric' I walked towards the bar after I took the orders from my friends. It didn't take the bartender long. Also the conversation with Ric and Damon was okay. Since Damon can be a dick most of the time. He has his moments. I walked back to the booth and sat down giving everyone their drink.

'So you guys I was just telling everyone something before you came in.' Caroline said, I could hear there would be some town gossip she wanted to share. I could also see it in her eyes. 'We are getting a new Chief of police! I overheard my mom talking to some Charlie guy. He and his daughter will arrive tomorrow morning.'

'Oh' I said. 'I think they will move into the house across from mine a moving truck arrived today.'

'Yes I know! They are Swans one of the founding families. Charlie will be in the council and I heard that my mom helped them get the daughter into our school. I think she will be a senior to! Maybe she wants to be friends!' Caroline got excited. 'Maybe she will join the squad since you won't do it anymore'

'Well maybe we should stay away from her. You know Kathrine isn't going to give up even if she is in that tomb and she is threatening us that something or someone is coming. It isn't safe.'

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N:Hi everyone**

 **Hope you are ready for chapter 01!** would love to hear some feesback

 **My other twilight fanfictions are on hold right now but I am planning to rewrite and update new chapters soon! Hope you guys will like this twilight/Vampire diaries story! I dont own twilight or vampire diaries I just love them!**


	3. Chapter 02: Mystic Falls

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N:Hi everyone  
So English isn't my first language and I don't have a Beta. I haven't written in a while so please bare with me! Sorry if my spelling isn't always correct! Never the less I hope you enjoy reading the next chapter! I try to keep somethings of TVD in this story but I will change things up a bit. I don't own twilight or vampire diaries I just love them!**

 **I would love for you guys to review!**

 **Love**

 **Jennifer**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **CHAPTER 02**

 **** **Bella POV**

We were finally in our rental car on our way to Mystic Falls. I couldn't wait to see the town although staying a couple of days in my bed wasn't an idea I would hate. I would love it actually. A new place would actually be a good thing for me I guess. A change of scenery, people and house. It could be a start for a new Bella. I will try for Charlie to be better and try to be less depressed. An hour later we saw the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. I sighed. _Finally there_ I thought. We drove through the city center and I saw a place called 'The Mystic Grill'. Not a really original name but it looked like a fun place to hang out. Better that the things we had in Forks. It was around 10 am on a Saturday. There where people walking around and kids playing with each other. I also saw a group of people near my age walking towards an other part of this town. We passed a supermarket. I need to remember where it is so I can do some groceries today.

A couple of streets later and we arrived at the house that I presume is ours. Since there is a moving truck parked in front of it. Charlie parked the car next to it as I took our new house in. It was a beautiful white house. Definitely bigger than the one we had before. It was a Victorian 2 story house and with an attic I think and a balcony. To be honest this house would be to big for the two of us. But Charlie told me we could make some guest rooms so Jake and Billy over or maybe Renee and Phil could stay. Charlie even told me I could make one room into anything I would like. I probably make a library or something. That is still a dream of mine to have a personal library. A room full of books would make me happy. I can't believe Charlie never told me about this house. Since his brother died 17 years ago he swore he never would go back. I think it belonged to my uncle and his family. I'm sad I never got to meet them.

I got out of the car and took my suitcase out of the trunk. 'The house is beautiful Dad!'

'I'm glad you like it Bells, I haven't been here in so long.' I looked at him and saw a sad look in his eyes. 'Let's go inside and see which room you would like.'

He got the keys out of his pocket and walked into the hallway. Okay so hallway isn't the right word it is the same size as our living room in Forks. I felt excitement bubbling up. I felt like a kid in a candy store. I haven't felt this excited in months! I ran through the house to see what it has to offer and which room I would like. I was happy to see there where more than one bathroom. I finally won't have to share one with Charlie. This little fact made my day even more. What should I have expected the place is huge. It wont come with only one shower. As I looked around more I was surprised that the house looked so good. Nobody lived here in a while.

I took a look at all of the rooms and the last one I entered was perfect. It was the room with the balcony! I can see myself sitting there for many hours reading away. It had also a door to a bathroom with an bath and shower. Charlie won't see me in only my towel ever again. The one time it did happen in Forks traumatized us both. I had to laugh when I think about it. Charlie's face was priceless. Both our faces red as tomatoes! When I looked on the other side of the room I saw something hidden under a blanket. When I pulled it away it revealed the most beautiful vanity I have ever seen. It must have been out of the 1800's. It fit the house beautifully!

I walked down stair again and found Charlie in room that looked like an office. It was already furnished. The wooden desk was from the same time period as the vanity I found.

'Did you find a room that you like?' He asked me and I nodded at him. 'The one with the balcony?'

'How did you know?' I looked at him in surprise.

'Well it screams Bella to me and I won't use the balcony that much I think if we put a nice chair there you could read there for hours.'

I laughed. ' Great minds think a like Dad I was thinking the same thing! I found a beautiful vanity in it by the way.'

'That belonged to Isabelle Louisa Swan you are one of her descendants. We actually named you after her. She was around your age when she disappeared in early 1800's. Never knew what happened to her.' Charlie told me. 'Well Kiddo enough history for one day shall we do some groceries get some lunch and after that we can unpack?'

'Sounds good to me.' We walked out of the house Charlie locked the door and I took a look at the street where I now live. The house across from ours was also a pretty white house, but it looked less old. Right when she wanted to turn around since she was staring a girl and a boy came out of the house. They looked at her and smiled. I timidly smiled back at the two. They had both brown hair and weren't as pale as me. Weren't a plain Jane like me. The girl looked beautiful but also a little drained I wonder what happened to her.

Before their neighbors could come over to talk Charlie was calling me to get in the car. I quickly got in and we made our way to the store. It was bigger than the one in Forks and had more things. I couldn't wait to start thinking about new recipes. We got things for lunch and some groceries for the next 2 days. Charlie paid and carried everything to the car.

'Bells I am going to get a new car Monday if you come along you can pick a new one as well' He said. I am going to miss my red beast. I loved my truck but I am happy my favorite mechanic will look after it. He promised me he would take care of it and I could drive it whenever I am in Forks or La Push.

'Are you sure Dad? I can get a job and save some money and buy it myself!' I hate it when people spend money on me especially something big like a car! Dad laughed.

'Bella don't worry about it. We have enough money to buy 6 brand new cars and still have enough to live off.' I looked at him in surprise. 'I never told you but years ago I inherited a lot of money but I always kept is safe and didn't touch it but we both need a new start and new cars will make it better. You also don't have to worry which college you will go to honey it will be all taken care off.'  
He smiled at me. 'You don't have to get a job Bella be a teenager for once and let go! I know you are an old soul but sometimes breaking some rules will be good! You took care of me in Forks and really acted more like the adult. But from now on that will change let me take care of you for once Bells! I am your dad for god sake'

'Dad are you serious! I still don't want a brand new car though.' I said with my arms crossed. 'Okay I won't get a job but I can't promise I will go to parties or something like that!'

'We will see Bells just try to live a little.' He gave me an awkward one arm hug and put the groceries in the car. 'Let's go home eat some lunch and start unpacking!'

 **ELENA POV**

Jeremy and I walked out of our house, When I looked across the street I saw a Pale brown haired girl looking this way. She is the new girl and that should be the new chief of police. I smiled at her and she smiled back shyly. Before Jer and me could go and talk to them they left in their car. I was a little disappointed but they won't disappear. I will talk to them later. I know I told my friends to leave her out of the mess we are in. But I have a feeling she would understand me. I don't know why but she has the same look in her eyes as if she has seen to much for her age. Like us. Maybe having her as a friend wasn't a bad idea. Maybe I can invite her to go to the Grill with us.

''Well Let's welcome them to the neighborhood later. Let go I need to go to the boarding house. I will drop you off at the Grill' I said to Jeremy.

We got into my car got to the Grill . I waved at Jer and I drove to the Salvatore house. Just like always the door wasn't locked and we could walk right in. Damon sat in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace with a glass of Bourbon.

'Saint Steffie isn't here yet. He is out enjoying his bunny diet.' Damon looked disgusted by the idea of eating rabbits or something else that isn't human. Then he smirked like only he could. 'or did you come for me Elena I could show you how a real man is like.'

'Go stake yourself Damon! I won't ever be with you so get it out of your head!' I almost screamed at him. 'Go find some college girl to compel or something! Just leave me alone!'

'You know you love me! Where is Barbie and Witchy at?'

'I don't know I think they are on their way as well' I said annoyed. Damon blurred over to me.

'Well than we have some time together I would love to take you upstairs!' He wiggled his eyebrows still smirking.

Don't get me wrong Damon isn't ugly and I am attracted to him but I can't forgive him for what he has done. 'Urgh Damon just don't'

I walked towards the kitchen to get something to drink and sat down on the sofa. Damon was no where to be seen. Well that is a relieve. After 10 minutes Stefan blurred in and sat be side me giving me a kiss that makes my heart race.

'Sorry I wasn't here when you arrived I hope my brother didn't bother you' He smiled down at me and put his arm around me. I could stay here forever. I would never not feel safe in his arms. I gave him another kiss. Not long after that Bonnie and Caroline walked inside. I still can't believe Kathrine changed Caroline. My bubbly best friend finally is herself again. I am glad she finally has control of her cravings and I am happy she found love in Tyler. What a couple they are a werewolf and a vampire. What a messed up life we have. I wish everything would be normal. Not worrying who wants the double-ganger or wants to kill my friends. Maybe I should talk to Kathrine. She knows a lot about the moonstone and what is coming to screw up our lives again.

'Hey Elena, Stefan' They both said as they sat down on the other couch.

'So did the new people arrive yet?' Caroline was bouncing in her seat.

'Yes I wanted to introduce myself but I couldn't. They needed to go somewhere' I said.

'Ooh we should look if they are back yet!' she almost shouted

'Car, just let them settle first we can go tomorrow first we need to discuss this moonstone mess and see if we can find more information about it! I know things been pretty good the last month but we should still watch out backs! I really feel like something is going down soon and I don't know what!' Stefan agreed with me.

'I will look if I can find something in my grandma's Grimoir.' Bonnie stood up and grabbed her back. She pulled out the magical book and started searching for something they could use.

'I will go look if I have some useful books upstairs' Stefan blurred away returning several minutes later with a pile of books. After a couple hours we decided to go to the Grill to relax a bit and play some pool.

When we entered the Grill it was dinner time. We ordered some food and started to devour it. I forgot to eat lunch so this food was greasy heaven! After a while I hear Stefan's breath hitch. I looked up to see where he was looking at and saw that my new neighbors walked in.

'What's the matter Stefan?' He looked like he was deep in thought. 'Stefan? Stefan!'

'Huh. I am sorry Elena. It's nothing you need to worry about. If you guys can excuse me I need to go.' He got up and kissed me on my cheek. _What has gotten into him all of a sudden_! _Nothing to worry about my ass!_ I watched as my neighbors walked to a table and ordered. I don't know what has gotten into Stefan but I have to figure it out! Tomorrow morning I Will pay Kathrine a visit see if she know more. Since most of the time my friend like to keep important details from me. I know why but that doesn't make it right it is my life!

'What is wrong with him?' Caroline asked. I shrugged.

'Ready to play some pool, Girls?' Bonnie asked looking confused as well. We stood up to have some fun since most of the time our 'fun' is chasing the bad guys aways from this town. I sometimes caught myself looking at the Swans. They seem normal enough. They aren't vampires as far as I can see. But you never know they are still a founding family and most of them have something that isn't seen as normal.

 **A/N:** **  
I hope you guys liked this one. This will be the last chapter of today. Hopefully I can update tomorrow or later this week! If you have any questions or suggestions let me know! And I always love to read what you guys think! Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 03: Unpacking

**A/N:Hi everyone**

 **So English isn't my first language and I don't have a Beta. I haven't written in a while so please bare with me! Sorry if my spelling isn't always correct im sorry! Never the less I hope you enjoy reading the next chapter! This chapter has a Stefan's POV. I am a little nervous writing this. I try to keep somethings of TVD in this story but I will change things up a bit. I don't own twilight or vampire diaries I just love them!**

 **I'm currently working on making a blog with furniture, houses, Cast, etc, hope you guys will like it!**

 **I would love for you guys to review 3 and hear your suggestions for this story.**

 **Love**

 **Jennifer**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **CHAPTER 0** **3**

 **BELLA POV**

After we ate lunch Charlie and me unloaded the moving truck for a big part and we both started on our bedrooms. He helped me to move a bed from another room. It was a beautiful antique bed that would fit the vanity that I found earlier perfectly. There was also a closet that was in the same Victorian style. I felt already at home in this room. This move could actually work out. I never felt at home in my bedroom in Forks. It was never really me since i moved in with my dad 1,5 years ago.

After 2 hours I was finish with unpacking my essentials and a major part of the things I wanted to unpack. I got my laptop out of my suitcase and put it on my bed and put my clothes in my closet. I was contemplating if is should lay down. My bed looked so comfy, but I decided against it since I probably wouldn't get up. Instead I walked downstairs towards Charlie, who was arranging the living room.

'Hey Bells, are you finished with your room?' he asked when he sees me coming down the stairs.

'Yes Dad, it really feels like me.' I smiled.

'Good to hear sweetheart. I left the kitchen for you to rearrange since you are the one who can actually cook. But tonight we will eat at the Mystic Grill.'

'I can cook Dad it's okay. I will start on the kitchen tomorrow I am tired because ofthe trip and making my room sleepable.'

'That is why we will eat out so you don't have to cook. It's been a long day you deserve a day off cooking. We will leave in an hour or 2.' He walked to the kitchen to get a beer and sat down on the couch when he got back in the living room.

'Okay dad well I am going to take a shower, send some emails and call mom afterwards. I will be down after that'

I made my way to my bathroom. _Oh I could get used to this_ I thought. I turned on the shower and while it heated got some fresh clothes out on my bed. I went back to the shower, got out of my sweaty clothes and put them in the hamper. I sighed when the warm water hit my skin and relaxed my muscles. I grabbed my new shampoo and massaged it on my scalp. It smelled like Camilla and lilies. So much better than the strawberry one I used to buy.

When I finished my shower I quickly emailed Emily, Angela, Jessica and Jake to let them know that we arrived safely and that we started decorating the house. I asked Emily how everything was going in La Push and when they would move to our old house. After I was done with all the emails I got my phone out of my pocket and dialed my mother phone number. She was happy I called and bombarded me with all kinds of questions. If I liked the town and if there were any cute boys. How could I know since we arrived today. I asked her how things were going in Phoenix. She told me that Phil had sprained his ankle and couldn't play for 2 weeks. I wished him well and soon after that our conversation ended. Dad had the perfect timing knocking on my door couple seconds later.

'Are you ready to go to the Grill Kiddo?' I nodded and got my bag an a jacket. The car ride to the Mystic Grill wasn't long at all. I think we could have walked but since we didn't know the way exactly it would be best to go by car.

'Your room suites you more than the one you had in Forks Honey. I am glad that we made the move. We haven't been here a day but I feel like you are a bit happier.' Of course Charlie being Charlie this sounded as awkward as it could get.

'Yes Dad I think you made the right decision. I really needed a new start.'

'Monday when we will get the cars maybe we can get you some new clothes as well since it is a lot warmer here than in Forks. I also need some.'

'That will be great Dad.' I know he was right so I didn't argue. We arrived at the Grill not long after that. Charlie parked the car and we made our way inside. There was a bar, a restaurant area and you could play pool and darts. It looked very cozy. It was a Saturday night and the place was packed. Lucky for us we found a a small table for 2 persons. When we made our way to the table I scanned the room and saw our neighbor probably with some friends. The boy next to her looked up and turned paler than just a second ago. It was like he had seen a ghost. Weird... I thought as I finally made it to the table not far from the group. I decided that it couldn't be us. When a waiter came over with the menu's I decided to take a glance at the group. The boy was gone and the girls stood up and walked to the pool tables. When our waiter came back with our food and I started to dig into it I realized how hungry I was.

 **STEFAN POV**

Once I was out of the Grill I grabbed my phone and called Damon. He was annoyed I called but would meet me at the boarding house. I walked towards my car and cursed at myself that I didn't just walk towards the Grill earlier. I made it home in record time and walked inside towards the living room. Damon was already there with a glass of Bourbon in one hand staring into the flames of the fireplace.

'Damon, I need to talk to you' I walked towards him. He glared at me.

'I figured... It better be good Stefan since I was having fun with some college girls..' He took a sip from his drink.

'The new girl I saw her in the Grill.' I looked at my brother

'Why would i care about some new girl in town. Maybe only as a snack.' He smirked.

'She has a cold one bite on the wrist but she isn't one.' I was doubting how to say the next part.

'Spit it out Stefan some sparklies can't take us down. So what is it that is really bothering you?' He was getting annoyed. I sighed.

'First how does someone survive a Cold One bite? The girl and her father. They are human but they look like the Swan family from the 1800's.'

'Swan? Haven't heard that name in a long time. You are sure they are human? Not vampires?' He Frowned that got his attention. Isabelle's parents where friends with ours when we were younger. Her mother died before everything went down hill in Mystic Falls. They disappeared just before Damon and I turned. 'Another double-ganger?'

'Seriously Damon Charles and Isabelle have both double-gangers? It has to be something else. We should keep an eye on them. Just to be sure. We never knew what happened to them.'

'I don't feel like babysitting at the moment.' He snapped at me. He glared at me a sad look behind it. We both were close to Isabelle she was like a sister to me. But to Damon I am not sure. Just before Kathrine arrived Damon and Isabelle grew closer I know he didn't see her as a sister like I did. I think he was starting to fall for her. Of course Kathrine ruined everything.

'I am not asking you to.'

'Than why did I have to leave my fucking dinner Stefan?'

'Because I wanted to know what you think and I didn't want you to see them without warning since you can be an ass to anyone who you think is threatening. You would do something stupid and confront them! I know they don't know because they would've recognized Me or mistake Elena for Kathrine.'

I could see he was intrigued though. He will probably take a look for himself later. I hope he will behave himself.

I looked at my phone and saw a couple missed calls and text from Elena asking what is wrong and if she needed to come over to talk. I don't want her to know just yet we first need to figure out if they are who I think they are. I called Elena and told her I would be at the Grill in a little while. First I needed to find my diary that had a picture of Damon, Isabelle and me in it. To be sure if it was her.

 **DAMON POV**

When Stefan called me I was mad that he interrupted my time with those tasty girls. Though the bomb he dropped on me wasn't one I expected. I thought Elena was in danger yet again. But nooo ghosts of our past apparently graced us with their presence. Another problem in our eternal lives. Not the last one either. I frowned sitting on my bed. I walked to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I could use a couple of minutes to relax.

Stefan left soon after we finished our conversation. I guess I have to take a look for myself what all this fuss is about. I grabbed my leather jacked and ran to the Grill. _Hopefully they are still there_. I thought. I made my way into the grill and saw the Scooby gang sitting at a booth. When I looked to my left I saw a girl with mahogany colored hair and soulful brown eyes. Across from her father with dark brown hair and I have to admit an awesome pornstash.I walked to the gang and sat down. Most of them glared at me. Ah well I don't really care.

'What are you doing here Damon?' Elena asked with venom in her voice. So saint Stefan hasn't informed his precious Scooby gang yet. What a surprise.

'I thought I would make this night more fun since you are stuck here with this boring bunch.' I smirked. 'I could take you somewhere we could dance and drink all night long. Afterwards I can show you how a real man takes care of a woman.'

'You are disgusting! I would never do that with you!'

'Suite it yourself you will miss an amazing night.' I looked over at the other table again and saw Charles and Isabelle standing up ready to leave. I looked at her wrist as she put on her jacket. There it was the crescent shaped scar that was a shade lighter than her own skin, that Stefan talked about. I couldn't help but wondering what happened to my childhood friend, if she really is who Stefan thinks she is. It has to be them. The resemblance were too similar.

They left the Grill and I decided that I wanted to know more. 'Well if you don't want to party with me than I will just go by myself.'

I looked out of the window and saw the Swans get into their car. Stefan followed to where a looked

'Damon..' He warned me.

'Chill out Steffie I won't do anything you won't approve off' I mocked him. Before anyone could say something I was out of my seat and out of the door of the Grill. I could just see the car making a left turn. I could guess they would live in the old Swan house. What a surprise! I rolled my eyes and stayed a little behind them so Charles couldn't spot me. I remember from the 1800's Charles was someone who saw everything. That is probably why he started the council with my father. I wonder if he would be in the current one as well. That will be fun since I am still part of the council myself to know what the council knows about us. One of the better things I have done since i can back to this god damn town! they aren't suspicious at us anymore. Of course Liz Forbes knew about us. Since her daughter is a vampire. It took her a while to accept it. In this town she is one of my greater allies and helps us keeping the spotlight of off us.

I halted when I arrived at my destination and turned into my raven form. Sitting in the tree in front of the house. I saw a light go on in one of the rooms and saw Isabelle walking into the room straight to the bathroom. When she came out she wore pajamas and her hair was now in a braid. She looked still as beautiful as I could remember. I couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if she didn't disappeared or if Kathrine never showed up. I quickly stopped thinking about it since it won't matter anyway.

 **A/N:**

 **I am sorry this one is a little shorter than the previous one. I am currently not feeling well so I am not really in a writing mood. But I will make it up to you guys later :)**


	5. Chapter 04: Waterfall

**A/N:Hi everyone**

 **Sorry it took me a bit longer to update this story. I was sick for a couple of days and couldn't really write a lot.**

 **So English isn't my first language and I don't have a Beta. I haven't written in a while so please bare with me! Sorry if my spelling isn't always correct im sorry! Never the less I hope you enjoy reading the next chapter! I don't own twilight or vampire diaries I just love them!**

 **I'm currently working on making a blog with furniture, houses, Cast, etc, hope you guys will like it!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **CHAPTER 0** **4**

 **BELLA POV**

I woke up the next day feeling still a little tired from the previous day. I stretched arching my back and let myself fall back in my bed. Today was a Sunday all we have to do today was unpacking some last things and rearrange the kitchen. The rest of the day I could use to walk around Mystic Falls a bit. I am relieved that school starts next week. I'm not ready to get stared at and been asked a million questions.

I got out of my bed, got ready and went downstairs. Charlie already sat at the kitchen table newspaper in one hand and a coffee in the other.

'Morning Dad' I smiled at him grabbing a cup pored some coffee in it and sat down at the table.

'Morning Bells did you sleep well?'He asked and I nodded in return. 'Any plans for today?'

'I think I will start on the kitchen and after that want to take a walk around town.'

'Why don't you switch those 2 around? Have a relaxed morning these boxes won't run away.'

'Well they don't unpack themselves either Dad' I laughed. 'But I actually like your idea better. Did you eat breakfast yet?' he shook his head. 'I will make something. How does French toast sound?'

'That sounds amazing sweetheart' I walked to the stove grabbed a bowl some eggs milk cinnamon and bread. The French toast are easy to make and don't take a lot of time. Best of all they are delicious. After breakfast I went upstairs put my shoes on and grabbed my phone, bag and jacket.

'Dad i'm am going to leave see you later'

'Okay Bells shall we meet at the Grill for lunch at 1 pm?'

'yeah sure. Okay see you then!' I grabbed my keys of the small table in the hall and made my way outside. It was a beautiful day the sun was shining and hit my skin. The warmth feels amazing. Oh how I missed the sun. I hanged my jacket over my bag since I don't need it. I probably won't need it but it's a habit I learned at Forks. I walked the way we went when we went by car to the Mystic Grill yesterday. There weren't many people outside. They probably are enjoying their Sunday morning with their families. I arrived at the town square about 15 minutes later. Almost every building looked as if it stepped out of a Victorian movie. I saw a sign that said 'waterfalls'. Well why not see what this town is name after.

After about 10 minutes I arrived at the waterfalls. It was in the middle of the forest. I walked over the bridge/stairs that was made and walked closer to the waterfall, it was about 100 feet high. It was surrounded by trees, rock and mountain, It was breath taking and very relaxing. I decided to sit down with my feet and legs over the edge of the wooden construction. I grabbed my bag and got out the book that was in there. I always have a book with me, you never know when you can read and this has to be the most relaxing place where I ever read a book. I have to say I haven't felt so relaxed in months! Trying not to think about the reason why... I felt myself tense failing miserably not to think of the family that I loved to much for a long time and saw as my second family. They would've loved this place to. Well most of them probably. I sighed quickly brushing the one tear away that fell. I decided to keep reading my book to get my head off them. I was in my own world I didn't hear the person walk towards me.

'What are you reading' a unknown male voice asked me, sounding a little cocky. A small startled yell came from my lips. I looked up and was looking into clear blue eyes.

'Oh you scared me!' trying to get my breathing to normal while I stood up. 'uhm it is Pride and Prejudice.'

'Ah you like the classics. I have read that one but it's not for me. Not enough action.' The guy said. I have to say he was gorgeous with his blue eyes and black hair. I could see he was a bad boy and someone who had a lot of pain in his eyes.

'haha I can imagine it is not action packed. I am Bella.' I held my hand towards him to shake instead he took my hand and kissed the top of it... _Uhm okay..._ 'I am Damon.'

'Well it was nice to meet you.' I looked at my phone. Shit! It was already 12:30 pm. I need to meet Charlie. 'I really need to go.' I got my bag and jacket and was starting to walk away from Damon. He grabbed my shoulder turning me around and looked in my eyes.

'Stay with me I would like to get to know you more.' His eyes dilated, I couldn't look away for a moment. Damon smirked, but his face fell when I replied. 'I am sorry but I need to go meet my father.'

He started to glare at me not letting me go and still looking in my eyes. 'No, You will stay here.' He said demandingly. I tried to pull my away form him but he wouldn't let go. I started to panic a little thinking about the one time on Port Angeles and the guys there. I have no Edward to save me this time.

'No I need to go! Let go of me!' I saw something flash in his eyes. He didn't let go of me. He just stared at me for I don't know how long. I saw a couple of emotions that I couldn't put my finger on. The longer I stared into his eyes the more I seemed that I knew these, but I couldn't come-up where. They just looked familiar.

'Please just let me leave.' I whispered . I didn't think he could hear me. I looked down keeping my eyes closed. But after was seemed like forever he let go of me. When I looked up he was gone. I sighed in relieve not sure what just happened and what this guy wanted from me. Although I don't get how he could be away so fast? he wasn't a vampire. I quickly turned around and made my back to the city center to meet my dad. Before this Damon guy could come back. Something within myself wanted to stay away from him and never see him again, but there was a small part of me who trusted this guy. Uhgh... now I know for sure that my mind doesn't work as it should.

Just as I walked into the street where the Mystic Grill was I got a phone call from Charlie. He couldn't make it he had to go to Liz Forbes house to discuss some things before he would start Tuesday and since he couldn't meet on Monday she asked if he could talk with her today. I could go home or eat at the Grill. My stomach made my choice for me rumbling hard. Grill it is!

 **DAMON POV**

When I saw Isabelle or Bella how she introduced herself to me, at the falls I needed to know more about her. When it turned out I can't compel her she got more a mystery to me. I was almost sure that she didn't have any vervain on her. When she wanted to leave I wanted her to stay to get to know her better, well the current her. The 1800's version of Bella was one of my best friends. For some reason I can't stand that she forgot me. I sighed pulling my hand threw my hair in frustration. Of course she would read that book over and over again like she did when I knew her. The little stare off we had gave me some inside on how she was feeling. She was still the open book as she always was. One look into her eyes and you knew what she was feeling. She looked broken and panicked at one point. There was some kind of recognition in her eyes but it went away quickly. With every other person I would be fucking smug but with Isabelle I could never be. I fucking hate that this girl makes me feel this way. After two days she is already fucking with my head. Well maybe she was doing it longer.

I ran towards the boarding house when I walked inside Stefan and Elena were making out on the couch. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat, Elena fell down ass first on the ground. Giving me a death glare that would've killed me if I wasn't dead. I smirked at her.

'DAMON get out!' She yelled.

'News flash Elena you are in my house... So I can do what ever I want! Next time you two fucking love birds need to go somewhere else. Or we could just finish this together in my room.' I wiggle my eyebrows at her. Oh how fun it is to mess with Elena and of course Stefan. I promised him would give him and eternal life of misery after all.

'You an asshole!' she exclaimed. She now stood with her hands on her hips being a little crazy kitten.

'oh I know you want me Elena. Maybe you just need to see or feel it.'

'Damon! Leave her alone.' Fucking saint Stefan scolded me. It is that I wanted to talk to him or I would've snapped his fucking neck!

'You know I am just playing Brother'... As if... giving one last smirk and wink at Elena. 'I need to talk to you _alone!_ '

Stefan nodded and asked if he needed to take her home. She declined telling him she would go to the Grill to see if someone was there. As soon as she walked out of the door. Stefan glared at me before mentioning me towards the sofa. I rolled my eyes again walked towards my liquor cabinet and filled a glass with Bourbon. Sitting down in the chesterfield chair just in front of the fireplace. Before he could ask me I said. 'I talked to her today.' I emptied my glass in once sip. I needed more alcohol for this.

'What did you do Damon? I know you!' He looked at me with an accusing look. He was right but I won't let him know that.

'She can't be compelled.' Stefan looked shocked.

'She isn't on vervain?' I shook my head

'I don't think so.'

'Maybe it is time to meet her and get to know her to see if she remembers or is a threat!'

'For some feeling deep down she will know us Stefan. Maybe not by name or exactly by face, but I did see that the recognized something about me. I can't be sure though'

Stefan sighed he knew this was going to be a new fucking problem with probably more drama following it and so did I.

'We can't just leave her like we were forced to do by Kathrine. I doesn't feel right to just leave them be. There is probably a reason why they are still walking this world.'

'I don't like saying this but I agree with you Steffie.' I frowned and stood up. 'I think it's time to visit that Bitch in her tomb'

'I will go with you. She will probably be thirsty and not talkative.' he ran downstairs and came back with a blood bag.

'I like how you are thinking. Let's Go'

 **ELENA POV**

Freaking Damon and his timing. After the whole founders day fiasco it went actually well between everyone. Well except with Bonnie a lot of us still don't trust her completely after that stunt she pulled. It could've killed most my friends! I could get where she came from. I walked towards the Grill I didn't want Stefan to take me I could walk myself. Sometimes he just treats me as a porcelain doll that could break at any moment and I am sick of it. He still didn't tell me why he acted so weird last night...

When I walked into the Grill non of my friends where there, but I did see one familiar face. I smiled as I approached my new neighbor who was busy reading a book.

'Hi I am Elena. I live in the house across from you. Do you mind if I sit with you?'

She looked up and smiled at me. 'Sure, I am Bella. Nice to meet you!'

'So how do you find Mystic Falls Bella? Are you going to the school here?'

'I really like it. It's the second day here but I know I will be right at home here. Yes I will be a Senior. I am glad I will start school just after the summer because enrolling in the middle of a year really sucks. A lot of people have the shiny new toy syndrome.' I had to laugh what was that?

'Oh I know what you mean with enrolling in the middle of the year. I had that too although everyone knew me since I lived in this town all my life.' I didn't want to tell my life story to this new girl. 'What is a shiny new toy syndrome?'

'oh you know how children go crazy when they have a new toy. Well something like that ahah. I moved here from Forks, Washington. It is a really small town and everyone wouldn't leave me alone . It lasted for months' Bella sighed.

'oooh now I get it. Well I think Mystic high won't be that bad and you now know someone who is a senior as well. Maybe we have some classes together.' I was actually getting excited of the idea to have a friend that isn't involved in the Supernatural.

 **A/N:**

 **Ooh Elena if you would know... Next chapter I will continue this conversation ;) I will try to update in a couple of days! I would love to hear what you think of the story or maybe you have some suggestions! I am open to them all! Thanks for reading this chapter and hopefully you will read the next one as well!**

 **Love,**

 **Hayleyguinevere**


	6. Chapter 05: Kathrine

**A/N:Hi everyone**

 **So I thought I would make it up to you and post an extra chapter! I don't own Twilight or Vampire diaries or the characters. I love them though ahah.**

 **Have fun with this Chapter!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **CHAPTER 0** **5**

 **BELLA POV**

I was reading my book at the Grill once in a while thinking of Damon. I still wasn't sure what to make out of it. When I heard a female voice that asked me if she could sit with me introducing herself as Elena, my neighbor. She was stunning with her brown hair and vibrating brown eyes and her sun kissed skin. Far more beautiful than me. She asked me if I like it here and if I would go to school her.

'So do you have a boyfriend?' She asked me. I hoped this question wouldn't come. But who was I kidding it would come up soon enough, better get it over with.

'uhm no I have not.' looking down trying to force the tears that started forming in my eyes to stay away. I hated that the Cullen's still had such a big part of my heart and I am scared that the hole never will be filled.

'I am sorry for asking Bella.' She looked sincere when I looked up. 'Bad break up?'

I could only nod. 'Well he probably doesn't deserve you. You know there are more fish in the sea' Elena winked at me.

'I know but I am not ready to start fishing yet.' I wish I was at this point. How I have been feeling these months really sucked. 'How a bout you?'

'I have a boyfriend his name is Stefan. He is the best boyfriend I could wish for. But he is a bit over protective. you know what we should have a girls night! Maybe that will help you Bella! My friends Bonnie and Caroline would love that as well.'

'Uhm sure sounds like fun.' I smiled shyly. This could be a good thing. Besides Alice I never had girl nights. I don't count dress shopping in Port Angles since that was when _HE_ took me out of dinner and I wasn't with Jessica and Angela most of the time.

'Well let me text them I think we could do it Wednesday if you haven't got anything planned.'

'That sounds great. Thanks Elena.' I looked at my phone. It was 3 pm already. Time to go home and start unpacking again and organizing the kitchen. 'I need to go unfortunately the kitchen won't organize it self.'

'If I went by car I would've offered you a ride back but I walked here.' She said.

'That is okay I walked here as well. If you are going to your house we could walk together.' I offered.

'Okay well let's go.' We walked out of the Mystic Grill after I paid for my food and drinks. We talked about anything that come up in our minds. It was fun and felt right. Maybe I finally found a good friend. We were almost at our street when Elena asked if she could help me unpack. That would be nice to have some company. We went down the corner and saw that Charlie's Car was still missing. We walked in silence until we reached my front door. I opened it and we went straight to the kitchen.

'Would you like to something to drink?' I asked Elena. She nodded. After that we went to work. I explained in which cabinet needed to go what. With the two of us it went very fast. We were done in an hour talking about Mystic high school. She told me that her friend Caroline was the cheer-leading captain and that she was planning on asking me to audition for the team. I told Elena that I wouldn't survive that. I would probably break all my bones because of my clumsiness. We went to my room after that. After about 10 minute Elena received a call.

'Hello?' she picking it up. 'Stefan slow down. No there is nothing wrong. I am at Bella's house. Yeah that is the one. Okay I will see you soon. Love you bye!' She hanged up and putting her phone in her pocket. 'Stefan is coming to pick me up soon. I forgot that we would meet at his place.'

For some reason I felt like she was lying. I don't know why though. Well if she wanted to talk about it she would've said something. 10 minutes later we were still talking when we heard a knock on my bedroom door.

'Bella sweetheart I am home. Sorry it took so long.' Charlie's head came from behind the door. 'Oh I see you have a friend over.'

'it's okay Dad. This is Elena, Elena this is my father Charlie.' I introduced them.

'Nice to meet you Mister Swan. I heard you will be the new Police Chief .' She smiled at him.

'Yes I will be and please call me Charlie. Mister Swan is my father.' He joked. Just as he said that the doorbell rang. 'Bells i'm going to take a shower and be right down'

'Okay Dad I will start on dinner soon.'

'Oh that should be Stefan. Thanks Bella for hanging out. Oh let me get your phone number so I can text you about Wednesday.' She gave a her phone and I typed in my number. She called me so I had her number as well.

'Thank you for helping Elena otherwise I would still be busy unpacking.' We were half way downstairs. 'let me know what time you want me to be over at your house.'

When she opened the door the guy from the Mystic Grill, who looked like he had seen a ghost, was standing there. This time he looked sad. He reminded me of _Him_ in some way. Especially after Elena told me about him. When Charlie and me ate at the Grill I didn't pay a lot of attention to him. Now I was looking in his green eyes and again I had the same feeling as with Damon guy. Now I think of it they had some features that are similar. He smiled at me and held it hand out.

'Hi I am Stefan Salvatore, Nice to meet you Bella.' how did he know my name? Ooh right Elena mentioned me on the phone. Finally someone who doesn't call me Isabella.

'Nice to meet you too. Well have fun. I need to start making dinner I think Charlie will be starving. I am not sure if he ate lunch today. See you wednesday Elena!'

They said bye and walked towards Stefan's red oldtimer car. I learned somethings from Jake about cars but this one I didn't know what it was. I waved at them and closed the door walking to the kitchen ready to start making dinner.

 **STEFAN POV**

Damon and I made our way through the forest towards the tomb where Kathrine can't get out off. We were getting closer since I could smell her. Not long after we saw the tomb coming into view as was Kathrine. Her body turned gray and you could see her veins. She was weak at the moment but I am sure she will still be the bitch we know.

'Hello Kathrine.' Damon sneered. She slowly opened her eyes. 'I would say you looked great but you know that is a lie.'

'Stefan, Damon what do you want.' her voice sounded weak. 'I don't care for games at the moment'

'We want to asked you some questions.' I said. While Damon said. 'You are never done playing games Kathrine.'

'Why should I help you?' She hissed. 'because of you I am stuck in this god damn Tomb!'

'tssk.. tssk... Tsssk.. Kathrine I would be nice if I were you. After all we brought you a snack.' Damon opened the blood bag taunting her by taking a sip. Kathrine hissed her eyes got a crazy wanting the blood. Her throat was probably burning with thirst. 'not so fast first we want answers.'

'I can't talk like this it hurts.'

'Give her the bag Damon.' Damon glared at me and than at Kathrine. He threw the bag into the tomb a little blood spilling out of the bag onto the muddy forest floor. Kathrine grabbed it quickly and drank it up within 30 seconds.

'I want more. I need more!' she screamed.

'Not until you give us some answers! And if we don't like what you have to say or if we get a slight feeling you are lying. I will lay that bag in front of that tomb out of your fucking reach. So I would think before you speak Kathrine.' Damon threatened. Kathrine knew he would do it. She lost her grip on Damon and he won't do her bidding anymore.'Fine' She sneered, but also sounding like a small child that got scolded by it's parents.

'What happened to the Swan family.' I asked.'You mean that asshole who founded the council and his daughter?' she asked. Well she probably didn't need to ask since I was sure she knew what happened. After all she did know everything what was going on in Mystic Falls around that time. Damon glared at her 'Tick Tock Tick Tock Kathrine we don't have all day.'

'Okay I will tell you but you WILL give me take bag do you hear me.'

'Crystal clear ice Princesses. Now fucking spit it out!' we weren't here for 5 minutes and Damon already was losing his patients. I am glad I went with him. Not that he could do a lot but I know that he would've ended up in that tomb because he was doing something reckless. I know that Bonnie won't rescue him since she hates his guts.'When the council was formed a lot of the vampires that lived in Mystic Falls were seething, me included. I would take care of your father and you. I compelled you to forget her, but before that I made Damon break her heart. I didn't want to share my playthings with some plain human girl.' Kathrine smirked looking pleased at the memory. 'Pearl would go after the Swans. Of course Charles wasn't stupid and knew something was coming. He and his daughter are to observant. Isabelle may not have know about vampire at the time. I don't think Daddy dearest informed her. So Pearl needed a better plan. At first she wanted to threaten Charles by killing Isabelle. She had the trust of most of the vampires in town and they would've followed her. She knew that the Swans lived across from the Gilbert's so it was to risky to attack them at their home. The problem was that she never got the opportunity to take them down. So she went to Emily Bennett instead. She put a spell on them. I am not sure what kind of spell since they apparently are alive! Don't look at me as if I am stupid Stefan the only reason I can think of you asking.. nope let me rephrase that DEMANDING me, Is that that asshole and his daughter turned up in Mystic Falls. There is no other way for you to ask.'

'What kind of spell is it.' I asked her before Damon could say something which I know he wanted to.

'Maybe you should let your precious Bennett witch look up that one. Because I have no idea. I never could ask her since that Damn Jonathan Gilbert was about to use that device of his. So I skipped town as fast as I could.'

'Let's go Stefan the Bitch doesn't know.' He threw the blood bag into the tomb. 'let's call you fucking scooby gang since we clearly need them. And Kathrine I hope you are comfortable here because this will be the last place you'll be before you die.'

'Screw you Damon' she sneered at him after she drank her second bag. 'You used to be fun. I do like your bad boy attitude but you know it always be Stefan'

Damon turned around without looking at her and ran back. Probably going to the boarding house.

'Have a miserable life Kathrine.' I said turning around.

'You know you will need me again at some point Stefan. Can't you find a way to get me out of this tomb?' she tried to flirted with me her face fell when I said. 'If you were here a year ago Damon would've done anything for you. Goodbye Kathrine may you rot in hell!'

I made my way to the Grill hoping Elena would be there but she wasn't where could she be? I did see Caroline and Bonnie and asked them to come to my house with the Bennett Grimoir. I called Elena. She was at Isabelle's house. Of all places she could be. I quickly explained to her that we went to Kathrine and that we discovered something. I didn't mention to her that it was about her new friend.

 **A/N:**

 **I know Elena wanted to go to Kathrine as well but she decided to go with Bella instead. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bella almost met everyone and the story will probably go a little faster from now on. Love to hear your feedback and suggestions.**

 **Love,**

 **Hayleyguinevere**


	7. Chapter 06: Research & New Car

**A/N:Hi everyone**

 **So this is a shorter chapter than the previous ones I hope you still enjoy reading it! I don't own Twilight or Vampire diaries or the characters. I love them though ahah.**

 **Have fun with this Chapter!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **CHAPTER 0** **6**

 **ELENA POV**

I've gotten to know Bella better these last couple hours. She really seems like a nice girl. I could see she was still hurt a lot by her ex. I wonder what he did. If she wants to share that story she will eventually. I sat in Stefan's car waiting to arrive at the boarding house. He still didn't say a thing about was going on. I knew he went to Kathrine with Damon but he didn't want to say what this was all about. He said that he would tell me at the same time as the rest of our friends.

When we walked into the living room of the Salvatore house I saw Damon sitting in his chair. What crawled up his ass I thought. He looked angry and sad more than he usually does. Caroline and Bonnie were already there sitting on the couch. Ric walked in just as Stefan and I sat on the other couch.

'What's going on' Ric asked when he sat down in a chair. That was the question everyone had on their lips.

'It's about the Swan family who moved to the house across Elena & Ric's.' Stefan explained. 'Damon and I know them from the 1800's. They are one of the founding families, they are the original Swan's. The thing is they don't seem to remember us. Charles and our father started the original council. Isabelle, or Bella how she calls herself, can't be compelled. Damon said he saw some flash of recognition in her eyes so did I when I picked Elena up, but we think they can't remember for some reason. Kathrine and Pearl wanted revenge. Kathrine targeted our family while Pearl would take care of the Swan's. You know what happened with Kathrine so I will leave that part out. Pearl couldn't get to the Swan's so she got help from Emily Bennett. Knowing her she would've done something to save them in one way or another without double crossing Pearl. Maybe she left something in the Bennett Grimoir. Bonnie could you check if you can find something?'

Bonnie nodded and got the Grimoir out of her bag and walked towards the dining table to look through it. Listening to Stefan while she searched.

'We don't know if Charles Swan can be compelled but we do know that he will be in the founders council so he will be introduced to vampires again. He will probably wear Vervain and will give Isabelle it as well. The one thing we don't understand is how Isabelle is alive. She has a Cold One bit on her wrist she should have been one of them or dead, but she is neither.'

You have got to be kidding me I thought finally found a friend who wasn't involved with the supernatural and now it turns out that she is in the middle of it.

'What is a Cold one?' Caroline asked. Looking confused.

'A Cold One is a different species of vampires. They were made to destroy our kind. The witches who wanted to bring the balance back but made it worse. They are weaker than us in many ways.'

'What is the difference?' I asked.

'They fucking sparkle in the sun, but don't die.' Damon began. 'To kill them you need to tear them apart and burn the pieces. They have more blood lust and it is difficult to control for them. If they feed of off humans their eyes will be red and golden/yellow when they are on a bunny diet like Stefanie over there. They have rock hard bodies, are ice cold and their heart doesn't beat. If they bite you you will turn into one of them. Most of them don't have the control to stop. They have venom when it enters a humans body the change will start almost immediately. 3 days of excruciating pain and you are on of them. What Steffie forget to mention is that some of them have witchie powers. Their biggest trait as a human can transform into a power. Like manipulating weather, mind reading and shit like that.'

'They can all read minds? And Sparkle?' Caroline asked. Looking a bit excited about the sparkles.

'No, some cold ones don't have an extra power and every one that has a power had a different one. They can be similar but they never work the same.' Stefan explained. When he was finished explaining he walked up stairs to get some books. When he came back Caroline, Bonnie and I were searching in the books for something about the curse. Damon, Stefan and Alaric were brainstorming how we should go forward with this situation. This could be a long night.

 **BELLA POV**

After Elena left I started on dinner and talked with Charlie for a while. He was a bit different than before. He was more nervous and insisted that I would wear a bracelet he bought for me. It didn't look new if I am honest but if Charlie really wants me to wear it I will, for him. He also said to not invite everyone into the house. I don't know why he asked that I am not 10 years old any more but I just agreed with him. After that we both went to bed. I still had nightmares but they weren't as bad as they where before. There was a change in them but I couldn't put my finger on it. They still made me pant when I woke up from them. Just as this night, I looked at my alarm clock when I woke 3 am... Still too early to get up. I turned around and fell asleep again.

It was now Monday morning my alarm clock waking me at 8 am. Stretching before I got out of bed and went to take a shower. When I was done I walked to my closet and picked out an outfit. I got out my gray long sleeved ' _The Who'_ Shirt, Army green skinny jeans, the bracelet my dad gave me, black ankle boots with a small heel and put them on The shoes I would put on when we will go outside, the chance that I fall down the stairs is a big one. I also grabbed my black leather jacket and one of my favorite bag and made my way downstairs. Charlie was already seating at the dining table.

'Morning Dad, have you eating breakfast yet?'

'Morning Bells, I did.' He smiled at me taking a sip of coffee. 'Did you sleep well? Oh there is still coffee in the pot, if you would like some.'

'I slept fine Dad thanks for asking. Uhm coffee sounds great.' I turned around and grabbed some coffee and something to eat for breakfast. When I was finished Dad asked.

'Tell me when you are ready to go Sweetheart. Let's pick out some cars.' Charlie sounded excited.

'I am ready to go Dad only need to put on my shoes an jacket'

'Okay sweetheart!'

We walked to our rental car not long after that. The drive to the car dealership wasn't that long. Fortunate for us we could bring our rental car back not far from there. But first car shopping. This is probably one of the times I do like to shop, we only have to got to one store so that is always a plus for me. Charlie parked our car in front of the dealership, we got out of the car and started to look around. They had new and used cars. Charlie went to check out the newer ones, talking to a sales person to get more information which car would fit him the most. I went out side and looked on the parking lot where the used cars were. There were about 20 cars, but there was one that instantly caught my eye. I walked towards it took take a better look, I walked around it looking pleased. The car was from 1972 and was red. Every since I had my truck I fell in love with older cars. This car was younger than my Chevy pick-up tuck but has the same charm. This was it I knew it. I didn't even take a look at the other cars. I walked towards Charlie to let him know I found a car. He was standing next to the new Subaru forester. I have to say I think this car would've been a better fit for him in Forks but I still fit him.

'Did you find a car Dad?' I smiled at him

'Yes, I will take this one.' Charlie pointed at the Subaru. 'Since it is a new car mine will be delivered next week. Did you find a car you'd like?'

'Awesome car Dad I think it suites you!' I smiled 'I did find a car. It is in the parking lot.'

'Show me Kiddo, I am curious what you picked out.' Charlie signaled the salesman to walk with us. We arrived at the car. 'Great choice Bells, I had that one too when I was younger.'

The salesman had a smile on his face. Probably happy he sold 2 cars in what seems like half an hour. I would be smiling too. Charlie paid for both cars and gave me the key. He was going to bring the rental car back and I would drive behind him so he could get home with me.

I was bouncing in the drivers seat when I let the engine roar to life. The Chevrolet Camaro z28's engine sounded like music to my ears. Ever since I helped Jake with his car and the bikes, I appreciated cars more. I drove behind Charlie, it didn't take long for him to give the rental car back. Within 15 minutes he sat next to me and I drove home.

'Really great car choice Bells!' Charlie said to me. 'do you want to eat lunch at home or at the Grill?'

'At home would be good. I can make something with what we have.' Dad agreed and we rode in silence the rest of the way. I have to say it get less and less awkward when I talk with Charlie, A lot better than when I first lived with him.

The rest of the day wasn't very eventful as was Tuesday. Before I knew it was Wednesday, today I will have a girls night at Elena's with her friends.

 **ELENA POV**

Two days ago we went to look at what kind of spell of curse was placed on the Swan family. No one could really find anything. There are still some books and part of Bonnie's grimoir we needed to check. Guess today we won't have a lot of time, tonight Bella, Bonnie and Caroline are coming over for a girls night. I was excited it had been to long since we had one and I could really use one. I think all of us could. I don't really know Bella that well but I had a feeling this could be good for her as well. I still can't believe she is originally from the 1800's. What a messed up world we live in. Most of the time I would love to not be a part of this supernatural world. Unfortunately I was born in it and have no choice. I wish we could tell Bella everything. She deserves to know but we agreed we will wait till we know more. We can't bombard her with everything at onces even if she knows about Cold Ones, we don't know what she knows about traditional vampires. Maybe we could ask her somethings about vampires for fun. Just to see if she knows something.

Caroline, Bonnie and me thought it would be best to just confront her and tell her about us. The boys weren't really for that plan. They didn't want to have that decision fucking bite in our ass. Well that is how Damon said it. Maybe the were right, she just moved here doesn't know us, well only me a bit, and I would freak out if that would happen to me. So Bonnie and Caroline agreed to get to know her first and earn her trust.

I text Caroline and Bonnie so we could meet up and get some things for tonight and for when school starts. I just hope Damon won't cause any problems tonight. Argh who am I kidding he probably will do something...

 **A/N:** **  
So next chapter will be the Girls night. After that I will skip the rest of the week and start with the first day of school! Soon Bella will meet everyone officially! Looking forward on writing that one! Love to hear your feedback and suggestions.**

 **Love,**

 **Hayleyguinevere**


	8. Chapter 07: Girls night

**A/N:Hi everyone**

 **Sorry for the late update i was sick. I am not 100% better yet but i really wanted to write this chapter.**

 **I have a question for you guys! Do you like the switching POV's in a chapter or would you rather one POV per Chapter?**

 **I really want to thank everyone for reading the story and also a shout-out the people that write reviews! Love reading them and it's a way to know people like the story! So please keep on reviewing 3**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **CHAPTER 0** **7**

 **BELLA POV**

Today was the day I will go to the girls night at Elena's house. I have to say I am excited as long there is no shopping involved I am in for girls stuff I guess. I received a text from Elena yesterday that I should be at her house at 7 pm. I looked at the clock, it is 5 Pm now. What can I do until I have to go? I guess I could make some dinner for Charlie. It was his second day as Police chief of Mystic Falls. He said yesterday that it was different than Forks but that he liked a challenge. To be honest to be a police officer there would be boring. There wasn't a lot that happened, well until the nomads appeared. I shuddered at the thought of them. How everything could have been different if _HE_ and his family hadn't been there on time. I am relieved they were on time otherwise I would've been a vampire right now and since _HE_ told me he didn't love me I would've been alone. I did miss them although I am angry that no one cared to say goodbye. Alice was my best friend and she just left me. I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head and walked down stairs to the kitchen. I started making lasagna. I can't make pasta yet but I will try next time. The rest I made from scratch. The whole house started to smell lovely. I hope Charlie will enjoy it. Not long after I put everything in the oven and started to write a note for Charlie that I would probably be home later and that I would be across the street if he needed me. The lasagna would need to be in the oven for 30 minutes and than it would be done. I looked at my watch I had still 45 minutes until I needed to be at Elena's.

I decided to go to the office we found the first day. Maybe there would be something interesting about our family. A lot of books were covered in dust. I should clean it up soon, maybe tomorrow?

I walked to the bookcase in the corner, there were a lot of books about Mystic Falls, The Swan's and other founding families. I decided I would look in the book that looked the oldest. I grabbed it and sat down behind the old desk and set the book down. It was a dark red book with golden letter that said _Swan family tree_. Carefully I opened the book, I didn't want to break it. There was a lot of family history when the family was in Mystic falls. There wasn't a lot of information about the time before that. After a while I looked up the family tree. I saw a picture of my uncle but my dad and me weren't in there. I looked at the picture of him and my grandparents. It said that my uncle was an only child. That is weird.. I went through the rest of the family tree until I looked at the first page of it. There staring back at me where Charles and Isabelle Swan. Next to them was Marie Anne Forbes-Swan the late wife of Charles, mother of Isabelle. I looked back at the other two, I couldn't believe my eyes and pinched my arm to be sure I wasn't dreaming. They looked exactly like us. I know some family genes are strong but this is just ridiculous! I could be twins with Isabelle and Charlie with Charles. I got a strange feeling, there was a tugging on my brain but nothing happened. I shook my head again. Charlie can't see this! Not yet anyways, he would freak out. I quickly grabbed the book and ran upstairs to my room and put it in my small bookcase. I really wanted to read more but it was time to go across the street. I got my bag, put on my shoes, turned of the oven and made my way across the street.

 **ELENA POV**

I heard a knock on the door that should be Bella. Bonnie and Caroline were sitting on my bed reading some magazines.

"Be right back it probably will be Bella" I said as I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

When I opened the door I saw a very pale Bella. "Hey Bella you made it! Are you okay?"

"Hey Elena" she gave me a small smile. "I am okay don't worry about it. Just found out something today that is..." She was searching for the right word. "weird?"

"Ooh well if you want to talk about it I am here." I gave her a hug and pulled her inside the house. Okay so she isn't a vampire since she doesn't need an invite. "Bonnie and Caroline are upstairs"

We entered my room. Bonnie and Car still reading the magazines. They looked up when they heard us and got off the bed.

"Bella this is Bonnie Bennett and that is Caroline Forbes. Girls this is Bella" I introduced them. Bella smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you." she said. As did Caroline and Bonnie.

"So girls I am pretty hungry maybe we can order some pizza and watch a movie or get to know each other better?" they all agreed with me. After I called Mystic Pizza, yes I know everyone tries to use our town name in everything, we sat down on the coach. Jenna was out with Ric and Jeremy was doing something with friends. We made our way down stair and got comfortable on

the couch.

"So Bella how so you like Mystic falls?" Caroline asked. "Elena told me you will be a senior also! Want to join the cheerleading squad?"

"It's I nice town. Its bigger than Forks, Washington and the weather is so much better! Forks is the rainiest place in America I think." She smiled and grimaced after. "Sorry Caroline I won't join the squad. I am really clumsy and will break my or someones bones. Not the best idea."

We talked until the pizza arrived. Bella really fit in our little group. When Caroline started to ask her about a boyfriend I glared at her. I told her not to ask that. Bella had the same reaction as last time. She told us more about Forks and her friends there. It was sometimes difficult to tell things to Bella since half of what we do has something to do with the supernatural. We decided to watch 'Bride maids' and eat out pizza. It was a funny movie everyone had to laugh.

"Bella where did you get that weird shaped scar on your wrist?" Bonnie asked her when the end credits of the movie were rolling on the screen. I saw Bella stiffen and started to look sad.

"Uhm can I tell you guys another time? I really don't want to talk about it."

"That bad?' Caroline asked her. Bella just nodded. I guess I don't blame her not telling us. Those Cold ones bite does sound horrible and to tell strangers something like that... I would be scared if they would think I was crazy. I would think so too if you are not aware of vampires.

"What are you doing tomorrow night Bella?" I asked her. "If you are free you could come along to the grill and meet the rest of our friends."

"That would be nice to know more people before school starts!" Bella said.

"Okay awesome I will pick you up at 8 pm okay?" She nodded at me. "Okay girls shall we watch another movie?" They all agreed. Around the middle of the movie Bella had fallen asleep, after about 30 minutes she started talking.

"Why did you leave me?" She said. Poor girl she was really hurt by that asshole of a boyfriend. "Dad, Pearl keeps following us. Stupid Pierce girl."

Pearl? And Pierce girl? Is she remembering? I needed to call Stefan. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to talk with Bella about everything. Before I could go outside and call him Bella woke up looking around the room. She looked confused and blushed when she saw us.

"I hope I didn't say anything embracing." she looked at her hands. When she looked up at me her eyes looked a bit different but I couldn't say what the difference was. I smiled at her.

"No I don't think so. You were mumbling something about a Pearl and that someone shouldn't have left you and about a Pierce girl." Bella's eyes narrowed. She looked angry but it went away fast.

"I guess I had a weird dream. You were in it though and it looked like we where in a different time." She looked confused. "It is probably nothing. I think I am going home guys I told Charlie that I would be home later and I have a bad headache. See you guys tomorrow!"

She hugged us and walked out of the door and across the street. I looked at Bonnie and Caroline. I knew they were thinking the same thing as me. Bella remembered something but maybe she doesn't know it is a memory since she looked so confused. Something must have happened today. Maybe Damon did something again. Uhm.. talking about him, it surprises me that he didn't show up today.

I called Stefan but it went straight to voice mail, I texted him to call me when he had time. I needed to convince them that we should just tell her.

 **A/N:**

 **So i hoped you like it! I hope i can update soon!**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews they really make my day!**

 **Love,**

 **Hayleyguinevere**


	9. Chapter 08: An explanation

Author note:

Hi everyone,

It's time for an update again. Sorry it took a bit longer my 1 year old got sick as well and halve my chapter got w so had to write it again. I hope you all had a great weekend and happy Thursday!

Thanks to everyone who reviews/reads/follows/favourite's The Swan and the Raven. Really appreciate It! Have fun reading the next chapter!

0000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 08

ELENA POV

It felt like forever until Stefan called me back. I asked if we could meet at his place in 15 minutes. It was getting pretty late so he knew something happend. He would call Ric and Damon, they probably would be there soon. Not long after Bonnie, Caroline and I got inside my car. I glanced at Bella's house all the lights were out, they are probably asleep. I started the car and we drove through Mystic Falls towards the boardinghouse in a heartbeat. The streets weren't completely empty. I recognized some people from school. They are probably enjoying the last days of summer before school starts again.

When we walked inside the Salvatore house everyone was already there. When we sat down where they were, they looked at me questionly. The only one who seemed like he didn't care was Damon. He had a scowl on his face not seeming happy his evening was cut short. He looked me in the eye and smirked.

"For what reason did I need to leave my food again, this better be fucking important" taking sip of Bourbon while he sat down in his chair.

"I think for some reason Bella is starting to remember life as Isabelle again." That got his attention. So he can care about someone.

"Why do you say that Elena?" Ric asked.

"Well we had a girls night this night and She fell asleep. She started talking about Pearl and Kathrine. She started by saying don't leave me. At first I thought she was dreaming about her ex but after she mentioned that stupid Pierce girl I knew She was dreaming about It. I think we should tell her." I explained. Bonnie and Caroline nodding to confirm what I just said.

"I don't know if it would be to much for her." Stefan encountered.

"Well to be honest I don't know if keeping it from her would be a good idea. Would the old Isabelle want to know what's going on? "

"The Isabelle we knew was as stubborn someone can fucking be and won't stop untill she would find her answer. A snooping Isa can be a lot of fun." Damon said. He looked like he was remembering something a ghost of a smile on his lips. That quickly changed to his trademark smirk.

"Okay let's tell her." Stefan agreed. "when would you like to inform her?

"I told her she could meet the rest of my friends tomorrow at the Grill, but we could say plans changed and we are hanging out here?" I explained. "I think we should just tell her what we know and that we can figure this out together."

Everyone would be at the Salvatore house at 7.30 pm. I would still pick up Bella around the same time. We decided that Alaric would meet her at school since he would be her history teacher and we would tell her about him. This way she knows there is someone from the school who would be there for her. The rest of the night we tried to figure out more and think type how we would tell Bella.

BELLA POV

I was so confused when I left Elena's house. The dream that had felt so real. I even believed that Elena was the girl from my dreams for a second. Maybe It's just my imagination that is running haywire. Stefan and Damon were in it too.

It's probably that I just moved… but how does that explain the information I found in that book? I decided it would be best to go to bed. Charlie was already asleep. I climbed the stairs and made my way into my room. I quickly stripped down out of my clothes and put on my Pj's. Brushed my teeth and but my hair in a braid. I lay down in bed and soon after I was dreaming.

 _I was walking in what looked like Mystic Falls, it was getting dark the sky was a bright orange. Everyone around me was dressed as if they stepped out of an history book. There were no cars everyone walked or used horses to travel. I walked towards our house. On my way towards it I heard my name._

 _"Isa, wait!" I looked behind me and I saw Damon running towards me with a big smile on his face. "where are you going?"_

 _"To my house, why do you ask?"_

 _"Our father's will kill us if we won't be at the founders day party. You are a silly girl Isa! Most girls would have loved a chance to dance all night long!" he joked while offering his arm to me. I smiled at him. "Let's find Stefan. We both couldn't find you. He is looking for you too."_

 _"Well I am not like all girls and I will break someone's toes!"_

 _"It is all in the leading miss Swan." He smirked and than winked at me._

 _Not long after we found Stefan. We made our way towards the party. The whole town was there eating, dancing or miggling with everyone. Our father's at the founders table. The seat next to my father was empty. I missed my mother dearly. My father told me that she was attacked by an animal while she was looking for flowers and herbs in the forest. I never believed she passed away like that but I never asked anymore since father that one time. He got mad I asked._ _I made my why towards my father. When he saw me walking his way he smiled at me._

 _"Isabelle, you look stunning my child. You really got your looks from your mother."_

 _"Thank you father"_

 _"Go enjoy the party sweetheart." I nodded and walked towards where Damon and Stefan were standing. I was about to say something to them when I voice asked me to dance. I turned around and behind me stood John Lockwood, the son of the mayor._

 _" I am sorry mister Lockwood, but mister Salvatore asked me to dance." I turned around and looked at Damon with pleading eyes. I did not like John Lockwood, I don't care if he is the mayor's son he is creepy._

 _"I am sorry John but the lady is right."_

 _He offered me his arm again and we made our way towards the dance floor. I wouldn't let Damon know but I really liked dancing with him. He would get cocky anyways. "I thought you didn't dance, miss Swan."_

 _"Well someone told me it's all about the leading kind sir." He twirled me and I laughed. He had a smile on his face._

 _"Mi Cara, shall I get you something to drink?"_ _I nodded._

 _"what does that mean?"_

 _"I will tell you someday" he winked at me._

 _"you know I will figure it out!" I poked his chest with one finger. Damon and I kept dancing together and it was one of the best nights of my life!_

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock it was 9 am. I was thinking about the dream I had. Again it all felt like it happend before. The day went fast before I knew it I was eating dinner with Charlie. I decided I would take a quick shower before Elena would pick me up. Just when I put on my shoes the doorbell rang. Charlie had opened the front door. I could hear him and Elena talking. I ran down the stairs and got my bag out of the living room.

"hey Elena" I smiled at her.

"Hi Bella ready to go?" I nodded at her.

"Bye Dad! I don't know what time I will be home. Please don't wait up."

"Okay Bells, let me know if anything changes" he told me and turned to Elena. " It was nice meeting you Elena. Have fun girls." Charlie turned around and walked to the kitchen probably getting his Vitamine R fix for today.

"Oh there is a change in the plans." She looked a bit nervous. "We will hang out at Stefan's house. The grill will probably be busy and noisy. Better to get to know everyone in a place where you can actually hear everyone." She smiled.

"That is okay. Can't wait to meet everyone!"

"Caroline and Bonnie will be there . Tyler Lockwood and Stefan's brother will be there too. Matt unfortunately had to work." She told me a bit about everyone and before I knew it Elena drove on to the driveway of a large Victorian house. We got out of the car and walked into the house without ringing the doorbell or knocking.

"Hi everyone we are here" she shouted when we entered.

"We are in the livingroom" I heard Caroline yell back. When we walked inside the living room I saw Stefan sitting alone on a couch. On the other couch sat Caroline, Bonnie and I think Tyler. He looked a bit like the John from my dream. Next I looked at the chair that was infront of the fireplace. I looked into vibrant blue eyes. They looked different from his eyes in my dreams he. They looked like they saw a lot and that he was hurt by something or some one.

Bonnie and Caroline got up and gave me a hug. They both told me it was nice to see me again. I told them the same. They pulled me towards the couch they were sitting on. Stefan said hi and asked me if I would like some thing to drinBut home. They introduced me to both Tyler and Damon. They all looked at bit on edge. Elena whispered something to Stefan he nodded.

"Bella there is something we wanted to talk about with you." Elena said she looked as if she didn't know how to continue. She looked apologetically at me. What would be going on? "Maybe it would be easier if Stefan told you."

"Maybe we should start with if there is something weird that happend to you since moved here?" He asked me. Weird question…

"Except for weird dreams nothing I guess."

"Can you tell us about them?" I guess I could what would be the harm in telling them. He and his brother where in it after all. I nodded.

"They are about me living in Mystic Falls. But not in this time, I guess the 1800's or around that time. I dreamt you and Damon where my friends." I looked around the room everyone was listening. Stefan's eyed widen and Damon looked like he was a statue. His blue eyes burning into mine. The more I stared in them the more familiar they seemed. I blushed. "I also dreamed about you Elena but your name wasn't the same. To be honest I didn't like you there, you seemed evil? I don't know and there was a woman named Pearl. She creeped me out. Oh and my name was a bit different. Why do you ask?" I left out the book I found they probably think i was crazy. That was until Stefan said.

" I don't want to freak you out but what if it wasn't a dream but it really happend." He looked serious. "what if i tell you it did happen?"

"Well to be honest a couple of years ago I would have said you were crazy. But I am not sure anymore."

"Does that have anything to do with that scar on your wrist?" Damon asked me. I stiffened. I could see in His eyes he knew. I really didn't want to tell the story to people I just met. I never planned on telling anyone. I nodded. "care to elaborate?"

"I don't know it also is about other people and I am not sure if i can tell."

"Maybe I should tell you our story first, _Mi Cara_?" Damon asked me. "let me tell it first before you are going to ask a fucking 100 questions. Which you probably will." I nodded again. Remembering the name from my dream.

" Stefan and my parents moved to Mystic Falls around the same time as all the other founding families. As you might know everyone in this room is a descendant of one the families. Except for Stefan and me. We are actually from that time. You we aren't sure about. I will tell you later why. The name you had in your dreams was it Isabelle?"

I nodded. My mind racing with a million questions. I wanted to asked them so badly. But I knew Damon wouldn't appreciate it. Instead I kept staring at him and listening to his story. This Damon seemed different from the one I met at the falls.

"Please be patient _mi cara_ you can ask them soon. Charles Swan and our father became friends. The town was quiete and not much happend for years until 10 years later. When Marie Swan got killed. Everyone in town was told she died by an animal attack. I think you were always aware that wasn't the case. This was just a mystery you couldn't solve. You did everything in your power but nothing helped Stefan and I helped but we couldn't find anything. Now we know it was one of the first vampires in this town and not the last one either. You father figured it out and decided a council should be made to protect the people of Mystic Falls. Our parents didn't want the town they built to be infested by mystical creatures. I know you know about cold ones that is why I asked you about your scar. How you survived is a different question. You are probably asking yourself how Stefan and I are alive. Yes we are vampires. No not cold ones. We are traditional vampires. You know burning in the sun kind. we don't sparkle thank fuck for that. We do have a heartbeat and we can sleep. We can walk around during the day of these spelled rings." He showed me a ring. Stefan wore the same one. Stefan took over after that.

" when we were around 16-17 Kathrine came into town and conspired with Pearl against the founding families. They wanted the town to be ruled by vampires. The founders wouldn't let that happen and also came up with a plan. They didn't know who was a vampire. So our father trusted Kathrine and She started living with us. she compelled us to forget you and not long after you and your father disappeared. Kathrine is still alive to this day and stuck in the tomb in the forest. She told us that a witch cast a spell on you and your father. We haven't seen you since then so we don't know what kind of spell it is. Pearl is dead so we can't ask her." Stefan looked at me to see if I was freaking out or something.

"So those dreams aren't dreams? But memories?" I looked at my hands giving my brain some time to get all the information in. It should all seem crazy but for some reason it didn't. When I looked up both Damon and Stefan answered my question by nodding. "ugh my life goes from one mess to another."

" Do you mind sharing your story Now?" Elena asked me.

"I don't know if i can tell you everything. But I will do my best." I told them. "So I moved to Forks about 2 years ago to live with my dad. Wait so my mom isn't my mom? How does that work??!"

" I am sorry Bella we don't know but we will figure everything out." Bonnie smiled at me.

"Okay" I smiled back at her I was relieved that I wouldn't have to solve this mystery by myself. "I started dating a guy and he was a vampire or cold one. His whole family is. We went to play baseball, well they played and I watched, and a group of normads heard us. One of them was a tracker and wanted to kill me. He said he had my mom and I wanted to safe her. She wasn't there tough. He tricked me. He bit me and the family came to my rescue and sucked the venom out."

That was all i wanted to tell about the Cullens at this point. I knew later on I should tell them more but I wasn't comfortable with it just yet. I knew I needed to tell why we moved to Mystic Falls. Reluctantly I continued talking softer than before. " After about a year my ex broke up with me and left me broken in the forest. Charlie got sick of me being depressed and decided we needed to move here. Yesterday I found a book with the family tree and I knew something weird was going on. My dad and me were missing or so I thought until I looked at the first family members know… they looked just like us. I did freak out a little than."

"I can imagine I would've" Caroline exclaimed.

"ooh Barbie I have a fun fact for you. Isa here is actually your great great great aunt. Her mother was the sister of your great grandfather." Damon told her with a smirk on his mouth. Caroline's mouth stood open for a second. I forgot about that.

"OMG!! That is why you look like you could be my niece or something but then with brown hair, this is so awesome!" she bounced on the couch. Ugh she reminds me of Alice at the moment.

 **Author note:**

I hope you liked this one! Took me a couple of days! Also thanks you for hoping I get better soon! I am not fully recovered but I hope it will be soon. I promise that I will update sooner! I am planning on writing a sequel to this story but that will happen when this one is finished! Have a great weekend later


	10. Chapter 09: School and questions

**Author note:** **Hi everyone,** **As you might no I am not a native English speaker and I am dyslexic lol sorry for the mistakes! I don't have a Beta but I will have someone who can check this story for me soon!** **It's time for a Damon POV! Also in my story Mystic Falls is founded earlier than 1860 and the Salvatores grew up there.Hope you will like it! Have a great weekend!** **If you have suggestions or questions let me know would love to hear and answer them!** **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or The Vampire Diaries! I wish i did Haha!** **Chapter 09**

 **DAMON POV**

The last centuries I tried to push back all memories concerning Isa. I always thought she was dead. Pinning after Kathrine instead. Now Isa is sitting across from me listening to the tale I was telling. I saw her stiffen when I asked her about her scar and a flash of recognition when I called her the name I used for her. It fucking sucked that she didn't remember everything. I could rip those sparklies apart for hurting her. I might not know this Isa, but I would like to again. She doesn't seem that different from before.

We were all still sitting in our living room. I saw Elena look at me out of the corner of my eye. She had a confused look in her eyes. I would ask her about that later.

"Bella, please let out your questions before you explode. I can see you want to." I said to her.

"How do you guys think i started to remember? Before I never did!" she asked.

"I don't know maybe this is the first time back in Mystic Falls and seeing that book and us it might have triggered something in that pretty head of yours, _Mi cara_."

"what does that mean?" I she was talking about the nickname.

"I will tell you someday" I said remembering a conversation we had in the 1800's.

"You really need a new line Damon" she grinned and then smirked. "You know I will figure it out and in this time it is a lot easier"

"so you remember that night? And I know but what is the fun in that?" I countered.

"None for you I guess but for me it's easier. But okay I won't." she blushed realizing more people where in the room. I have to see about that sweet cheeks I thought. "So why does Elena look like that girl?"

"I am her doubleganger. There is a curse that can be lifted with my blood but Damon and Ric are looking into some research Ric's wife made. Ric is my aunt's boyfriend and our history teacher."

"Oh that sounds complicated"

"Wait till you hear about my family that is more confusing! But I will tell you about it later!"

After that she didn't ask a lot of questions. I am sure that she would have more. After an hour Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie left. Elena asked Bella if she wanted to go home as well.

"No I would like to talk to Damon and Stefan if i can remember more." Elena nodded

"Do you mind if I go with Stefan to his room for a bit?"

"Of course, go ahead" she smiled

"Damon, behave!" Elena scolded me. I just glared at her not in the mood for this shit.

"She doesn't like you very much does she?" Bella asked me when they were upstairs.

"Nope, she blames me for somethings. Some she is right about and some she isn't"

"Well that is between you two anyways" this is why I liked her she doesn't push me to talk. Most people would.

"I am not exactly the same person you remember Isa."

"I am probably not the same person either Damon." She rolled her eyes at me. "But I still see he is there I guess. It's weird for me to say since my memories aren't back yet. Could you tell me more?"

"Sure, but only if you tell me about yourself."

"uhmm, okay but you go first!" she said.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know everything?" I smiled at her. "what do you remember first?"

"It was 1843 we were both five and Stefan four. The town was founded six years before. Our parents became friends as we told you before and would have dinners once in a while. Our mother's both loved flowers and would go into the forest together. One day they took us a long. You loved being in the forest and helping our mother's picking flowers. Stefan and I playing with dirt or mud. Once in a while you would play with us too when you got bored with the flowers. Once you ended up in the river because we decided to have a mud fight. You should have seen your face." I was laughing now at the memory. "You were drenched from head to toe. You were so mad that your dress was ruined."

"I can't remember that but it would sound like me." Her cheeks turned pink. "Could I have something to drink?"

I nodded and went to the kitchen when I came back Isa was on her phone. Probably looking her nickname up. I ran at inhuman speed and stopped right behind her. Not spilling a drop of water.

"I knew you would try to figure it out." I whispered into her ear. She let out a small scream and let her phone fall. She turned around and glared at me.

"Jesus Damon! You scared the crap out of me."

"It wasn't like you didn't deserve it. I told you not to look it up." I playfully glared back at her.

"stupid vampires" she mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Can you tell me more about your kind of vampire? You already told me you don't sparkle and you can sleep. Is there more?"

"We can compel people to do something or to forget. Vervain will prevent us from doing that and it burns and and weakens us. I couldn't compel you."

"So that was what you are trying to do at the falls!"

"Yes I did. I saw you and couldn't believe you were here. I wanted to know if it was really you. Anyway we are faster and stronger than the cold ones. We have fangs that appear and we get veins under our eyes. A stake to the heart will kill us. Also a werewolf bite." I saw her eyes widen. "Yes they are real too. Tyler Lockwood is one too."

"Does that mean that John guy was also One?"

"Not that I know off or he killed someone than he was one. Could be he went to war. Oh by the way Stefan said it wrong by the way you weren't 17 when you dissapeared you it was the day before your 21st birthday."

"Oh I thought you vampires had an amazing memory!"

"Well human memories aren't always that clear." She nodded and looked at me I saw curiosity in her eyes.

"How do you turn?"

"To become one of us you need to have vampire blood in your system when you die and feed within 24 hours or you will die."

"Oh, you actually have a choice then. Better than with the cold ones I guess."

"Talking about cold ones it's your turn _mi Cara"_

Just when she wanted to tell me both our phones rang.

"It's my Dad, I need to pick it up" I nodded looking at my own phone. Liz was calling me. I walked towards the kitchen.

"Liz" I said when I picked up. Irritated that she called.

"Damon can you come to the ally behind the grill? A girl was found there dead."

"Fine i will be there as soon as I can."

 **BELLA POV**

My dad called me to tell he needed to go to the station he would be home soon as he can. I just hang up when Damon came back out of the kitchen not looking happy at all.

"I need to go" he said

"why?"

"The council has been summoned a girl was drained dry." Oh no wait why did Charlie get called does he know?

"My dad knows about vampires?"

"Yes he is part of the council."

"That is why he acted so weird! And giving me this braclet." I showed him. He touched it and hissed closing his eyes. Veins appeared under his eyes and his fangs came out.

"There is definitely Vervain in it."

"Are you okay?" I touched the veins underneath his eyes. Feeling them underneath my fingers. He opened his blue eyes and moved away from me.

"Nothing I can't handle. We will continue this conversation later." He turned towards the stairs. "Stefan I need to go. Vampire on the loose that I need to find."

Not long after Elena and Stefan came down the stairs. When I looked at Damon again he was gone.

"Elena do you mind taking me home? I am pretty tired."

"I will take you both home. Since there is a vampire running around."

Both Elena and I agreed. Not long after I was in my bed dreaming away.

The next couple of days went fast as did the weekend I didn't see my new friends but had some quality time with Charlie. Who I think is coming to terms with knowing about vampires. He doesn't know I know.

It was now time for my first day at Mystic Falls High. My alarm clock waking me at 6:45 am. I texted Elena yesterday if she wanted to drive with me. She would be at my car at 7:45 am. I quickly ate my breakfast and walked outside. Elena just closed her front door behind her.

"Good morning Bella!" she said when she was next to me and gave me a hug.

"Morning Elena." I hugged her back. "Let's go I need to fill in some stuff at the office."

We got in the car and drove towards the school in my red camaro, Elena pointing me the way. After 10 minutes we arrived. The school was much bigger than Forks high but smaller than the one in Phoenix. I found a parking spot quiete easy since not a lot of students arrived yet. Elena walked me to the office.

"I will wait outside for you"

"okay, be right back" I replied. It didn't take long. The woman behind the desk gave me some slips I needed the teachers to sign, my schedule and a locker code and number. I showed them to Elena when I walked out.

"Oh your locker isn't far from mine! Home room, history, English and gym together. I think you have Spanish with Caroline and biology with Bonnie. I think Stefan is in most of your classes too. Ooh this is going to be fun!"

She dragged me towards my locker. The hallways were bussier than before. On our way we bumped into Stefan and Bonnie. I put my stuff inside the locker and put the books I didn't need before lunch in it. We made our way to our home room walking about the weekend and if i had any dreams. Unfortunately I didn't I would love to remember everything. Caroline was already there when we walked in. Saving seats for us all. The teacher was already there. I walked towards her. She introduced herself as Miss. Hilton, she signed my slip and told me to take a seat. Not much happened before lunch. unfortunately for me every teacher made me introduce myself. I am glad Damon wasn't here to see it. I would have never heard the end of it. It's not something I dreamed about I just knew. Elena had warned me for him when we went to the Salvatores couple of days ago. She told me he was an asshole who only thought of himself. I don't completely agree. I knew he could be an ass but I don't find him selfish. I just think he had a lot to deal with over the years. I kept my promise to him and didn't look up the nickname he gave me.

I was sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Stefan waiting for the rest of our friends to join us for lunch. We talked a bit about finding the spell. He said that if we couldn't find anything Bonnie could talk to Emily on the otherside.

After lunch I met Alaric. He seemed nice and asked me if i would to train with Elena. Which I agreed too. Finally I could learn how to defend myself from vampires maybe not cold ones but that was fine with me. It is better than to be treated as a porcelain doll!

The rest of the day didn't entirely suck. On my gym I have to say it went better than before but I was still a danger to everyone around me when it comes to volleyball.

"I am really sorry for hitting you with the ball Stefan" he started laughing we were walking with everyone towards our cars.

"Bella, it's fine! A ball can't hurt me." He shook his head still a smile on his face. "I see you are even more clumsy than before."

"Really haha i don't know where my gracefulness went. Probably stuck in my head with the memories."

"Probably! Nice car by the way" he said when we reached my car. I could see his a couple spots down.

" Thanks! I really love it. Still miss my old truck but this can actually drive faster than a snail!"

"Bella I forgot to tell you but I will be riding back with Stefan. I hope you don't mind!"

"That is fine. I was planning on doing some homework and look in the office again if i can find something."

"I will text you later! Let us know if you find something!" I nodded and waved at them when I drove away.

 **Author note:** **So Damon and Bella had some time alone and her first school day.Hope you liked it! Next chapter they will find out some more things! So stay tuned and Have a great weekend!.**


	11. Chapter 10 dinner

**Author note:**

 **Hey lovely readers!** **I hope you guys had an awesome weekend.** **Thanks again for the reviews, Faves and follows! I really appreciate it.** **I would like to dedicate this chapter too: LeeChoonHee Asia.Joanna.7334! You guys are amazing! Reviewing almost every chapter!** **I hope everyone likes the next one**!

 **Chapter 10**

 **BELLA POV**

I got in my camaro and drove towards the grocery store. I didn't know what I wanted to make for dinner. I walked around the store for 30 minutes before I decided that I would make burrito's it was easy to make and I had many options what to use. I quickly got the ingredients, I paid for them and put it in my trunk. The drive home was a short one. Just as I pulled up to the house my phone started ringing, i looked at the screen it said 'dad'.

" Hi dad"

" Hello Bells, how was your first day at school?"

"It was good, I have one of my friends in every class so that is nice."

"Good to hear honey. The reason I called is that I invited someone to dinner. He is also on the council and I need to speak with him after dinner. Do you mind making a bit extra?"

"Sure sure Dad."

" It can be that he is earlier than me since it was a busy day at the station. Well see you in about 2 hours kiddo"

" Okay dad. See you soon!"

We hung up. I was wondering who would come by. Shrugging I got out of my car and got the groceries out of the trunk. I made my way inside and walked straight to the kitchen and put everything that needed to go in the fridge in it. I would first make my homework and than start dinner.

Most of my homework was easy. With calculus I struggled a bit. I looked at the clock 40 minutes had passed dad would be home in around an hour. I could start on dinner but since it was quickly done…

I decided I would go into the office again. I just got off the stairs when the doorbell rang. Couldn't they just stay away? I really wanted to figure out more since I didn't have a flashback in a couple of days. I wanted to remember my previous life. I sighed and made my way to the door. When I opened it I was staring in those blue eyes again. Because of his black hair they were so bright. Damon wasn't the person I expected though. I thought it would be Caroline's mom.

" Are you done staring Isa?" he smirked.

" Hi Damon"

I felt my cheeks heat, I looked down up and hid behind my hair. I felt a hand move my hair away.

"Don't hide from me. I hate when you do that."

"Sorry" I didn't know how to respond.

"You need to invite me in Isa"

"why? Can't you just walk inside?"

"Nope" he made the "p".

So traditional vampires have to be invited in to come into your house. That is why Charlie said that when he was acting weird.

"Come in Damon" he walked inside with a smirk on his face. "So you are the person who Charlie was talking about joining us for dinner. How are you going to be eating? I thought vampires don't eat normal food!"

"I can eat" i was surprised by that fact. Everything i knew about vampires didn't apply to this kind. It is kind of frustrating. "it's not always very pleasant. I prefer something more bloody."

"Of course" I rolled my eyes at him. "uhm I was just going to the office where the old books are."

"snooping around again?"

I snorted " How is it snooping if the books belong to us?"

He rolled his eyes at me now and then smiled. "show me the way."

I nodded and went to the office Damon trailing behind me. Of course I fell over my own feet. Damon laugher rang through the hallway when he caught me.

"Jesus, Mi cara you are even more uncoordinated than you were before."

"I was more graceful than this? You Mr Salvatore are full of lies!" I slapped his shoulder playfully. When I turned around he seemed deep in thought.

"you seem far away in that head of yours."

He smiled softly at me. "I just realized how I missed you as a friend."

"I wish i could be the friend you remember I'm sorry but something is blocking it. I want to remember because the life I am living now feels like a lie." i looked down a sad feeling going through my body. Damon put a finger under my chin and pushed my head up so i would look at him.

"Isa" he sighed. "You probably will knowing you but don't worry that pretty head of yours and don't say sorry when you can't do anything about it. I still feel you're the same person.Let's see if we can find something."

We walked inside the office we were standing infront off.

"This room hasn't changed a lot." He commented while walking to the book case and taking one book out. We searched in silence until I needed to make dinner. We didn't find a lot of new information unfortunately. In about an half an hour Charlie would be home. Damon reluctantly walked behind me probably wanting to check more books.

"What are you making?"

"Burito's since they are easy to make. Want to help?"

"Sure it's more fun then sitting around"

I nodded getting everything out of the fridge. I gave Damon the vegetables that needed to be cut and I would bake the meat and get the torilla wraps ready. We worked in silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence.

"Do you think i should ask Renee about all of this? " I asked him after a while. I told him about her when we were in the office. I stepped away from the stove and leaned on the counter. I only needed to essamble the food and put them in the oven.

"Maybe… we don't know if she knows. It could help or bite in our asses."

"Maybe I should wait." I didn't want to freak her out. I needed to know more before I would ask her that.

"I heard there will be a party this Saturday in the forest."

" I don't think i will go. I am not a party girl as you will probably know!"

"I remember. You should let loose more. we are going to a bar or club." I was about to protest. "nope I won't take no for an answer!"

"urrrrggh" I huffed "fine but not today I have school!"

He smirked knowing I just agreed. He wanted to say something else but shut his mouth. I wanted to ask what he wanted to said when I heard Charlie enter through the front door.

"we will talk about this later." Looking very serious. Great I thought sarcasticly. Of course he wouldn't let me get out of this.

"Dad we are in the kitchen" I heard him grumble something and soon after he came around the corner.

"Smells amazing Bells!" he smiled at me and then turned to Damon. "nice to see you Damon"

They shook hands. I wondered if Charlie would remember something too. If he did he would have recognized Damon or freak out that he was here. We need to tell him eventually. Not much later the oven alarm went off signaling that our food was done. I quickly set the table and put the food on the table. We started eating quietly once in a while someone said something.

After dinner Charlie and Damon went into the living room probably talking about the town's vampires. I went upstairs to my room. I already am done with my homework what could i do. I decided to unpack a box that was still sitting in my room. After 15 minutes I was done. I checked my mail and replied to one email from Emily. They were currently restoring the house making it their own. They would start on the nursery soon, which will be in my old bed room. I quickly replied back and asked if they could make some pictures when they were finished and to send my love to everyone.

Now what? I poked my head out of my door, Damon and dad were still talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying. My feet moved on their own quietly down the stairs. Their voices growing louder and louder.

"I will do my best to find him Charlie" I heard Damon say.

"Good! I don't want anyone getting attacked again. I know that is something that won't happen easily." I have to say Charlie is very relaxed talking about this.

"Well enough off the heavy I am getting a beer do you want one too?"

"sure but after that i need to check on my brother."

I heard Charlie move to the kitchen I quickly walked into the office. When I turned around to walk out of the door again I stopped mid step. There stood Damon with a raised eyebrow, shaking his head.

"I know you were listening. Tssk tssk Isabelle! I could here you walking and heartbeat. Super hearing"

Before I could reply back he was gone. I slowly made my way to the kitchen just as Charlie came out of it with 2 beers in his hand. He smiled at me and walked towards the living room. I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and made my way upstairs again. I sat on my bed and got the book I was currently reading from my nightstand. Not long after I fell asleep. There were no nightmares or memories.

The next morning I was woken up by my alarm. The rest of the week went by fast. Of course my friends tried convince me to the party tomorrow. I told them I would think about. Tonight we would hang out at the Grill.

 **Author note** **Hope you liked this chapter. Next time Bella will have a flashback again but i will be different from the one she had.** **So what do you guys think what kind of spell Bella and Charlie are under? And do you think Renee knows?**


	12. Chapter 11 party and answers

**Author note :**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I was planning on posting this sooner but for some reason it took me a bit longer.**

 **I hope everyone had an awesome Halloween! What did you dress up as?**

 **In this chapter Damon and Bella's pov will switch a couple of times. Have fun reading this chapter! Don't forget to review I love reading what you guys think!** **disclaimer: i dont own twilight or the vampire diaries! i wish i did lol!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **BELLA POV**

Next Saturday will be my birthday, September 13th. I haven't told my friends and I am not planning to. I hate being in the center of attention.

It was Saturday evening now and the party would start in 2 hours. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie all three promised they would drag me to it if i wouldn't come a long. So i figured that i would just go. Especially since there is a vampire and witch that could easily force me. Charlie had to work today. I hope he won't get a call to check it out. He thought I would sleep over at Caroline with Bonnie and Elena. Stefan would come along as well. As were Matt, Tyler and Jeremy. Damon wasn't coming along he was doing something with Ric. I was a bit disappointed he wouldn't be there. There was something in me that wanted to be near him. I don't know why. If it was love I would know right after Edward. I cringed. I haven't really thought his name in a long time. I was always afraid it would hurt so much. But I was surprised it wasn't as strong as before. I smiled. Dont get me wrong it still hurt to think about him, also his family. I shook my head i didn't want to start thinking about them.

I walked to my closet and put on a black skinny jeans, boots and a white t-shirt. I walked to my bathroom and put some make-up on. I kept it light. I don't really like wearing it that much. I went back to my room to lay down on my bed and to read in the Swan family tree book.

I was reading about the founding of Mystic Falls out of my father's eyes. If was interesting to read. It still feels weird to think he actually wrote it and that I was born in the 1800's. After a while I fell asleep.

~ _1800's Bella's dream/memory~~_

 _I was walking towards the cemetery to visit my mother's final resting place. I missed her with all my heart. She was kind and full of love. She would help anyone she could. Tomorrow would be my birthday, a day that wouldn't be the same without my mother or my best friends. Damon said he and Stefan wanted nothing to do with me. That he said I was whore had shocked me. We never had a romantic relationship. I wish i would have told him I was in love with him sooner. When I told him it was to late he has a different look in his eye as if he was controlled by something. I would probably be that Kathrine girl. Since she arrived in town Damon and Stefan began to act strange. I sincerely disliked the girl._

 _I could see the sky turn orange and pink signalling the day is almost at an end. I could see the fence of the cemetery getting closer._ _It hurt thinking about Damon I never would have thought that he would do this to me._

 _I went through the fence and made my way to my mother's grave it wasn't far but it was getting darker and darker outside._ _I sat down infront of the stone angel statue. When I was smaller I insisted she was an angel with her blond hair and blue eyes. I looked a lot like my father but I do have my mother's face and curves, my dad's skin tone, eyes and hair._

 _There was a strange kind of feeling going through my body as if i was being watched. I looked around me but didn't see anyone. The feeling didn't went away. I decide I would go home again I walked over the path back towards the fence l. It was almost dark now but the moon started to light up the forest. When I closed the fence behind me I saw someone walking towards me. I knew it was the person who was watching me earlier. For some reason I got a feeling she wasn't good. I knew it was a woman since she was wearing a dress. I could see that from her silhouett._ _I quickly turned around and quickened my pass. I could hear her open the gate of the fence and close it. My heartbeat quickened a ominous feeling was filling my body. I needed to get away from this person fast. My feet began to run I could hear them on the forest floor. The town was 3 minutes away. I hope I can make it. No I can make it! I thought. I needed to think positively._ _I looked over my shoulder my pursuer nowhere to be seen. I still got the feeling I was being watched. Telling me she was still somewhere hidden in the trees. I looked ahead again. All of a suddend she appeared 100 meters before me. I could not see her face. She was a bit taller than me._

 _"It's a pitty Emily told me not to hurt you."_

 _I didn't know who the voice belonged to. It sounded familiar, but I have not heard it a lot. Why didn't I go to the formal functions. I probably would know who stood before me now. Before I knew it she grabbed my throat. I could see her face now. I think her name was Pearl. She had an evil smile on her face. Underneath her eyes were small black veins. Her eyes had more veins as usual too. Her eyes looked animal like. When she spoke again I saw two longer, sharp teeth. She scared me._

 _"You are one of the founding families. I find them all despicable. I wonder if you taste as nice as that mother of yours."_

 _My mother?! She killed my mother. Before I could ask anything she hit me on the head and everything went black._

 _\--end of dream--_

The sound of ringtone startled me awake. I looked around my room, realising I wasn't dreaming anymore. I grabbed my phone and answered the call.

"Hello" I said. You could still hear the sleep in my voice.

" Bella are you Okay? We were ringing your doorbell for 10 minutes" Elena sounded worries.

"I'm fine sorry I didn't wake up earlier. I will be right down."

I hung up and made my way downstairs. I'm glad I put on my boots before I fell asleep. I grabbed my purse and keys, opened the front door and greeted my friends. Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and Caroline went ahead since we wouldn't fit in one car.

"You look a little pale Bella are you sure you are feeling fine?" Stefan asked.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled. They didn't ask more. I was greatful about it. I wonder what happend after she hit me. I knew she was talking about Emily Bennett, she was Kathrine Pierce's maid. She is Bonnie's ancestor. She put the spell on me. So this memory is part of a night I wish i wouldn't have to remember. I know it won't be a nice experience.

We walked to the Elena's car and got in. Stefan drove and Elena told me about how the party would be. I wasn't surprised there would be alcohol, red cups and dancing. She said it would be fun I doubt it. It was in the middle of the forest, but not to far from the cemetery. I got a bit nervous. Remembering the memory I just got back again. For some reason I got a feeling I should've stayed home. We were almost there so I couldn't go back now.

5 minutes later Stefan pulled the car over. I got out and saw more cars in front of yours . Nicely parked behind each other. I could hear the music, the wind carrying it towards us. We followed it and not long after I started recognizing people from school when we came closer. We ended up in a clearing in the forest. It wasn't anything like the meadow in forks. I was glad I wore my boots. The clearing had a bit of grass but the rest was dirt and twigs. There were already cups on the forest floor. People dancing around to the music. Others were talking to friend with a drink in hand. There was a small table with drinks. Alcoholic and none alcoholic. In the trees were lights. How they managed to make that work I don't know. But it reminds me of my first prom in Forks.

We spotted our friends near a small camp fire. They smiled at us, waving us over.

"Glad you guys are finally here Caroline almost squealed when we made it over.

"Sleeping beauty finally woke up" Tyler joked. I blushed.

"leave her alone Tyler" Elena said. I really didn't mind. I could take a joke. It was kind of her to stick up for me. After hugging the others Elena dragged me to the table. Putting something in the red cups. I never had alcohol as far as I can remember. She gave it to me and then dragged me to the make shift dance floor. I took a sip and made a face I definitely wasn't regular soda. I did like the taste. The alcohol was something I needed to get used to. We began to move on the dance floor, laughing when one of us made a funny dance move. The rest of our friends came over too. We acted silly and had a great time.

After a while my feet started to hurt and my surroundings started spinning from the alcohol. I walked towards a cut down tree trunk and sat down on it. It felt good and I closed my eyes.

 **DAMON POV**

This day didn't seem to come to an end. I am stuck here interrogating the vampire who killed the girl behind the Grill. The guy that is sitting infront of me wasn't an old vampire. He was reckless. Ric had tied him to the chair with Vervain soked ropes. He couldn't move and was weak now. The torture didn't have its desired effect. My patients was running out I was about to stake him when my phone rang. Elena's name showed on the screen. She was at that party why the hell would she call me?!

"I need to take this." I said to Ric. He nodded and went into hunter mode. A side of him I didn't want to be facing again. He is one of the few people I could call a friend. I walked towards the door of this small room, that was in our home in the basement, towards the living room.

"Elena for what do I owe the pleasure for this call" I knew she could hear I was irritated.

"Damon I wouldn't call if it wasn't needed. It's Bella she was sitting on a tree trunk and I looked 2 minutes later and she was gone. I thought she maybe grabbed a drink or was at the car. We can't find her. Stefan is already looking for her in the forest."

I didnt need to hear more. " I am on my way"

I hung up the phone and ran down the stairs. Grabbed a stake and put it in the vampires heart. I was fucking done with this shit. Ric looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"He wasn't going to talk I was done wasting time. And now fucking Isa is missing at the party in the woods."

"I am going with you. I will take care of this first and then I will come to the forest" he pointed at the now grey veiny looking vampire. I nodded and ran as fast as I could towards the party. The trees flew by me in a blur. I could hear the party music coming closer and I could start to hear people talking. Not long after I saw Elena. She told me Stefan left to search and showed me where she last saw Isa. I knew she knows better then to wonder off by herself in the forest. I quickly told to stay here for if she came back. I didn't wait for her reply as I took off in the different direction Stefan took.

Where could she fucking be!? I just found her again. She is my best friend whom I thought was dead for a long time. I will fucking kill the person who did this. I kept flying through the trees,I could here my feet crashing down on the forest floor.

 **BELLA POV**

It was like my body was moving on it's own. It felt like a movie. I was at the party one second and all off a sudden it was like I was in a memory again or a dream. This time I didn't see it as my former self. I was me but in a completely different Mystic Falls I wore a dress with a corset and a corset that made it hard to breath. I wasn't used to this anymore and I am happy about that. Wearing this to high school would suck.

My feet were still moving on it's own. I wonder where they would take me. I got nervous. Why is this different? All of a sudden my feet went of the path and deeper into the forest. Alone at night in the forest is something I hate and if this is the 1800's version there will be more vampires here then in the current one. My feet brought me to a place that i only could describe as a tomb. When I was about to enter the tomb something stopped me.

 **DAMON POV**

I ran towards the tomb I haven't looked there. All of a sudden I could see her she was almost at the tomb entrance where Kathrine is locked up. What is she fucking doing here!

"Isa Stop! Don't go in there" she didnt react. I ran even faster. I could circle my arms around her waist just in time. I pulled her back from the tomb opening. She struggled against my hold. I tried to call her down but it didn't work. When I turned her around she had an far away look in her eyes. It looked like she was inside a trance. All of a sudden her eyes go wide. She said Emily's name before she lost conciousness. I put her small body in my arms and ran off. Far away from this place.

 **BELLA POV**

My body struggles against what stopped me. I saw someone coming out of the tomb. Emily Bennett stared at me wide eyed.

"I am sorry Isabelle." She spoke a different language and everything went black.

 _~~Bella's dream while is is unconscious.~~_

 _~1800's the day that Isabelle and Charles disappeared.~_

 _I woke up in what appeared to be a cave. I wanted to get up and run but something was holding me back. My head hurt where Pearl hit me. It would be a nasty bump._

 _"your awake good. I told them not to hurt you. I am sorry she didn't hold to her part of our agreement." Emily Bennett stood next to me. I wonder if Pearl is still here. " She isn't here. I told her the spirits would not be pleased with vampires lurking around. It is not a lie. Okay Isabelle I need you to listen carefully to me we don't have much time I am afraid."_

 _"Okay" my voice wavered. I was afraid what was about to happen._

 _"Pearl and the other vampires want to kill all the founding families. They want to rule the town. To protect you I am going to put a spell on you and your father. It will be a like your asleep. I will link you to Pearl. When she dies you will wake up. It will fool her to think your dead. I will have a friend of mine protect your bodies till you wake up. If it is in a time to different from ours, they will disguise your past memories until you are ready to get them back. They will lift the spell once you ask them. I am truly sorry Isabelle. But this way you don't have to die."_

 _I looked at her wide eyed. I don't want this but I also don't want to die. Hopefully the town people will kill her._

 _"is Kathrine also a vampire?"_

 _"I am afraid so." The candles that lit up the cave flickered over her face. She had a sad look in her eyes._

 _"Damon and Stefan…"I started_

 _"Don't worry about them. I am sure you will see them again." She smiled and then her face got serious again. "I am going to start the spell now if you start to remember this it's time for you to find your guardian. He or she should be someone close to you! Good luck Isabelle Swan"_ _She started to talk in a different tongue. She got a knife and drew blood on her hand, as she did with mine. My breath hitched by the sensation. Not long after my eyes started to get heavy and I fell into a dreamless sleep._

 **DAMON POV**

I ran through the front door of the boarding house laying Isa on the couch, with a pillow under her head. I quickly mad my was upstairs to get a blanket. On my way downstairs I called Stefan and Ric. I told them to come to the boarding house. They were relieved she was found. I hope she is going to be okay and will wake up soon.

I put the blanket over Isa. I looked at her pale skin and her dark hair sprawled over the pillow. She still was as beautiful as I remembered her to be. I was also relieved she wasn't hurt physically. Although that is easily fixed with some of my blood. Her breath was steady as if she were asleep.

10 minutes later Stefan, Elena And Ric came through the door. The rest of the Scooby gang followed soon after. No one knew what happend. We needed to wait on sleeping beauty to wake up.

 **Author note**

 **Who do you guys think is the witch Emily was talking about?** **And did you guys expect this spell that Charlie and Bella were under?** **Would love to hear what you guys thought and what would you like to see happen in this story?** **i hope this chapter wasnt to confusing!**


	13. chapter 12

**Author note:**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **Sorry for not updating had some busy weeks at home**

 **Have a great day and I will try to update soon! Please review,love,follow**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **DAMON POV**

Isa was still laying on the couch, her eyes still closed. The last two hours I sat next to her hoping she would show me those chocolate brown eyes of hers. I was getting restless and nervous. Why was it taking her so long to wake up? And why am I fucking caring so much… For a second I glared at Isabelle. What was she doing to me.

I got up from my seat and went to the basement to get a blood bag. I opened the small fridge, grabbed a bag, sucked it dry and walked back up I stopped half way up the stairs. I could hear Elena and Caroline talking in hushed voices in the kitchen.

"who knew he could care for someone that isn't him." Caroline said. I didn't want to hear more and walked into the living room again. I just glared at them. I remembered I wanted to talk to Elena but Isa decided for me not to do it as this moment. She began to stir on the couch and her eyes began to flutter open. A small moan came from her lips. Which sounded fucking sexy. I rushed over to her.

"How are you feeling Isa?" i said while helping her to sit. She stayed quiete for a couple minutes. Her mouth opening and closing a couple times.

"Want to hear the good news or the bad?" she said. Her voice sounded raspy. Without saying anything I got a glass of water for her in a matter of seconds. I am glad she found something useful in her trance state. She took the glass and drank it all in one go.

"What ever you like to tell first mi cara." I smiled at her. God I am fucking glad she woke up. She really started to worry me.

"Well Emily told me the spell she put on me the spell she put on me Is gone. The moment Pearl died actually." She smiled. She also looked relieved. "The bad news is that i need to find the person who hid my memories. He or she can give them back. I probably will remember everything eventually I guess since I am getting flashbacks, but this would be easier. There is a witch family who looked after me and dad. They replaced our memory because of the difference between this time and 1800's."

"So we need to find the witch. Did she tell you who it is?"

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that it should be someone close to me." She said. I could see she was thinking hard about who it could be.

"We will find out mi cara!" I picked her up in my arms. She let out a squeel and a small laugh. She looked pail and tired. "Let's get you in bed you look dead on your feet."

I ran upstairs with her and laid her down on my bed and kissed her forehead. Something I used to do.

"Go get some sleep. When you wake up I will make sure you will have some lunch." She yawned and then smiled at me. Her eyes already fluttering close.

I made my way down stairs again, not in the mood to talk to vamp Barbie or Elena. I walked straight out of the house. I needed to clear my head, get a snack and some lunch for Isa. I run towards the falls. When they called me yesterday that she dissapeared from the party i got almost a heart attack. Especially when she was walking straight to the bitch from hell. I wasn't the same guy from the 1800's, but when I was with Isa I wanted to be that guy again. Around that time I was care free, no doubleganger and human. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my mind. I liked being a vampire for the most part. I still hate Stefan for forcing me to turn. Fucking Isabella…. She makes me doubt and I hate it. I grabbed a rock and threw it against a tree.

 **BELLA POV**

I woke up by the smell of food. My stomach rumbled, wanting the food badly. I stretched and threw the blanket of off me. I made my way out of the nice comfy bed and walked down stairs. My body ached and I felt mentally tired. I was happy that Emily's spell was lifted. Now I only needed to find the witch. I have no idea whom it could be. I wanted to remember my life… the world may not be the same as it used to be and probably most people are dead that I knew but that didn't matter. I feel like I am living a lie. If the witch hadn't done it I would have freaked out probably, but I don't care this feels worse.

I walked towards the kitchen following the smell of bacon. To my surprise Stefan was cooking it. He turned around and smiled.

"How are you feeling Isa?"

"like i ran a marathon, but i am fine. Where is Damon?" 8

"uhm… I think he needed to ran some errands." For some reason I felt like there was something more to it. I raised an eyebrow. Stefan rolled his eyes. "Nothing for you to worry about. He can take care of himself."

I nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. After 5 minutes Stefan sat two plates on the table, one infront of me and one for himself. I still find it weird that this kind vampires could eat. I thanked him and devoured my food. It was really good and satisfied my stomach.

"So what did I miss over the last centuries?" I asked him.

"A lot to be honest I don't know if i can tell you everything..." He told me stories about Zach Salvatore and how Damon really tried to make his life a living hell. How he met Elena. Talked about Kathrine. I hate her. I am not a hateful person, but she is on my shit list. I also told him about my life in Forks and Phoenix. Stefan also told me when Pearl died. A bit longer then a year ago she died, which means Phoenix is a memory which were fake.

"I know it is all confusing but we will find a way to bring your memories back." He stood up and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I laughed. We joked around and it felt so normal. It felt right. Unlike my time in Forks.

My phone rang. The screen showed that Jake was calling. Just as I picked up Damon came through the front door and made his way to his liqour cabinet and pored a glass full of bourbon. Which didn't surprise me since it is his favourite drink.

"Hi Jacob." I said when I picked up.

"Bells, how are you loca." He asked. His voice sounded strained and nervous.

"I am fine and you? Is there something wrong? You sound nervous."

"I am just worried about you! There is a red head leech running around in the forest. She went to your old house." I felt my heart quicken and sucked in a breath. Since when did he know that vampires were real? Victoria is looking for me and She finally wants her revenge. I was still with my face towards Damon. He saw the panic in my eyes and probably hears my heart racing uncontrollably. He was at my side within a second. "You know who it is Bells?!"

"It's Victoria Jake. Please stay away from her she could hurt you." I stammered.

"I am not scared of her. Bells me and the pack can handle her just stay away from Forks!" he was quiete for a moment and realized he made a mistake. "Shit… I wasn't suppose to tell you about the pack."

"Wait the stories about the tribe are true?" she remembers him telling a story about the cold ones and the wolves. That is how she figured out what Edward and his family was. "Still Jake don't go after Her! It is to dangerous. I don't want to lose you. You finally started talking to me again!"

"Bella it's our duty to protect the reservation and Forks. We can't have a Cold one running around. It's dangerous. You don't have to worry about me Loca. So she is looking for you! Why?"

"It's because the Cullens killed her mate to safe me. Do you remember I fell down the stairs and through a window in Phoenix?"

"I remember. Fucking sparkly ass leeches…" he growled through the phone.

"When the Cullens went to play baseball in a clearing nomads found us. One of them wanted to have me and he started to hunt me. I went to Phoenix with Jasper and Alice to hide. I sneaked out of the hotel alone because James made me believe he took my mother. Which was a trick to get me alone. I went to my former ballet studio and he bit me. Edward sucked the venom out and the rest took care of James. Now Victoria wants a mate for a mate. She probably didn't get the memo that he broke up with me and doesn't love me."

"You should have told me Bells!"

"I couldn't and I didn't want you to be in danger by knowing! And what should I have said? The story is real a vampire hunted me and tortured me!!! Jesus Jake you would have said I was crazy. You didn't believe the legend of the tribe."

"I guess I would have but I do believe you now. You need to be careful Bells please don't do anything stupid. I mean it Bella! Don't do anything like you did in Phoenix."

"Jake, I can't prom….." Jake interrupted me before I could finish.

"Yes you can! You are human Bells she could kill you in a second! I know you… you will do stupid things because you want to safe someone else! Screw them and think about yourself."

"I am not promising anything to you!" I looked at Damon again who looked like he wanted to kill someone. "I will do what I have to do!"

"I swear Bella I will be on the next flight if you keep thinking like that!"

"No you won't! Stay I don't need you to babysit me!" I hated to be babysat by anyone I am not 4… I also was scared what Jake would do when he found out I was hanging around vampires again. He would be mad as hell I am sure about it. "Jake I have enough to worry about as it is. I can handle Victoria coming after me really. I am safe here."

"Bells!" he said in a warning tone. I could hear he was getting angry. He was quiete for a moment. I heard several howls in the background. "I need to go Bella. Please stay safe and don't do anything stupid. This conversation isn't over!"

Before she could reply he disconnected the call. I looked at the screen stunned that he hang up like that.

"God dammit Isa!" Damon exclaimed. He still looked angry. "why didn't you tell us about the crazy cold one and a pack of wolves!"

"I.. I didn't know! I thought the pack was a myth and I hoped Victoria wouldn't come after me! As you know a lot has been on my mind. I don't want this to happen. Now Jake and everyone I know are in danger! I should go back!"

"NO! You are not going anywhere! I won't allow you to go after a psycho cold one and a pack of fucking wolves! They will kill you!"

"Isa, he is right it's too dangerous!" Stefan said.

"I don't care!" i yelled. Damon grabbed my chin and made me look at him. Anger still visable in his eyes, but it changed to worry and something else. I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Isa, please for us. We can't lose you again. We just got you back." I got where he came from but i could let anyone get hurt. I guess he saw it in my eyes, I could see it in his face. "I swear Isa if you do something stupid I will drag you back and lock you up in the basement!"

"No you won't! It is my life."

"You are still fucking stubborn. Don't underestimate me Swan! I will give you my word I will fucking do it. I don't care what you think!" I knew that he would do it. On one side I want him to do it and on the other side I don't. I don't want people to die.

"I know you guys care and I am really grateful but like I said it is my life. I know you guys can keep me safe, but is not your problem. It's mine. I don't want to lose you guys too." I looked down.

"Then let us help. Don't make any rushed decisions." Stefan said. I nodded I was done with this and everyone pretending I am a porcelain doll. First the Cullens and Jake and now them…. I wanted to go home and think.

"Could one of you take me home?" I asked. Stefan nodded told Damon to get my shoes and jacket. Damon didn't say anything. He looked pissed and I knew I was the blame. He gave me my stuff and without saying anything disappeared up stairs. When i put my shoes and Jacket on Stefan led me out of the house into his car. Before we drove off I heard a loud crash coming from the house.

"He is mad at me isn't he?" I didn't like it.

"He wil get over it" Stefan smiled at me and started the car and drove of the Salvatore property. "he is probably angry about the situation and I guess your stubbornness doesn't help either."

"He always cared a lot about you and we really don't want to lose you." He thought for a second. He wanted to say something but he didn't.

"I still think it is my decision if i want to go to Forks."

"I get that but like your wolf friend said you are human. You won't be a match for her. You will be dead and there is nothing we could do. Give it some time and think about this. Damon isn't joking about locking you up in our basement and I am not sure if i would stop him."

"I know he isn't joking. I can remember that when he gives his word he will do it. I am not asking you to stop him. He will be to determent. But I want to ask you to respect my decision if i make it."

"Isa I am not sure if i can if it means you will die." He sighed. "Damon will probably stake me or brake my neck."

"your his brother he won't do that"

"He changed Isa. He has been through a lot the last centuries. If it would mean that he could keep you safe and I would go against it he will do it. If he snappes my neck I won't die don't worry. I think he won't stake me. He promised me an eternalty of hell. It would be to easy."

We arrived at my house. Charlie's car was on the driveway. I wonder if he remembers. I guess not otherwise he wouldn't have invited Damon.

"Thanks for the ride Stefan." I said when I got out of the car.

"Your welcome Isa! Please do not make rushed decisions. Everything will be fine. I will see you tomorrow in school." He waved at me and drove off.

I said hello to Charlie and walked up stairs to my room. I let myself fall on my bed with a sigh. What a mess my life was at the moment.

 **Author note:**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Who do you think the witch is?**

 **Till next time**!


	14. Chapter 13

**a/n:** **hi everyone** **i wrote another chapter yesterday have fun reading it!**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **BELLA POV**

Jake hasn't called me back yet and I was . I knew that conversation will end up in us arguing again. He could be as stubborn as me.

I could not help but worry for the people in Forks and the reservation. I wanted to do something but I wasn't sure what. Stefan is right i need to think this through first. Once Victoria realized the Cullens don't care she would leave me be right? Oh who am I kidding she is probably looking for me right now. The thought of her in my house gave me the chills. I hated that cold ones could get into your home so easily. I wonder if Damon would know a solution or Bonnie would.

I haven't spoken to Damon either. I knew we would argue and we won't see eye to eye with this either. I decided I would stay away from Forks until Jake would call with an update. If Victoria left everyone would be safe and I would stay here.

School wasn't very eventful. I hung out with Elena and her friends at lunch and i would go home straight after school. I felt bad for my friends ,but I didn't want to be around people. Unfortunately for me today it was a Saturday and it was my birthday. Charlie gave me a present this morning. He knows I don't like my birthday and getting things but he still does it. Not that I am not greatful. I just don't want people spending money on me. The rest of the day I sat in a chair on my balcony reading Romeo and Juliet.

"You are seriously reading that book again." I looked up from my book Damon was standing in front of me.

"It is a good book. One of my favourites." I defended myself

"oh please that book sucks." He smirked.

"Screw you Damon." I went back to reading if he can only say bad things about it, I will just ignore him.

"I would love to Sweet cheeks." He whispered in my ear. I jumped and blushed not expecting him to be so close all of a sudden.

I sighed. "What do you want Damon?"

"I wanted to tell you to be ready at 9 pm. I promised you a night out." His signature smirk on his face. God I forgot about that. I don't know if it would be a great idea. I think Damon's way of a party is different then mine. Well actually I normally don't party at all. What should I tell Charlie. "you are not getting out of it! We both could use a night of fun."

I almost growled at him. He was so bossy. I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"See you tonight." And with that he was gone again. Ugh…Vampires are frustrating! Always bossy and always showing up and be gone in a second and a front door doesn't excist in their vocabulary or world.

I got back to my book until dinner. Charlie wasn't home because he had a night shift. He apologized 100 times that he wasn't there on my birthday. I didn't care about it. It's just a normal day. I texted him that I would sleep at a friends house and he wished me a fun night. I hoped Damon would take me out of Mystic Falls if Charlie will see us he will be livid. I got a frozen pizza out of the freezer and put it in the oven when it warmed up. After I took a quick shower and got ready for the night of 'fun' with Damon. I was getting nervous what would he have in mind? I didn't have a lot of time to think. There was a knock on the front door. I ran down the stairs and opened it. Damon stood there leaning against the door frame.

"So you do know how to use the front door and knock." I teased.

"of course I do, but it is so dull. Surprising you is more fun." He looked handsome as always. His eyes shining with excitement. "ready to have the night of your life, birthday girl" I froze and looked wide eyed at him. "what? You think i forgot?"

"I hoped you didn't know. I should have known." I glared at him. He took my hand a pulled me to his car and almost shoved me in it. Was he scared I was going to run?

"Don't worry I don't have a present for you I also remember how you dislike those." He started the car and drove out of Mystic Falls

"where are we going?"

"To a city not far from here. More fun then boring old Mystic Falls."

I wanted to reply but my phone rang. Fucking Jake. I didn't want to pick up. But I knew he wasn't calling to catch up. Why did he have to call now?

"Hey Bells, can you talk for a moment?" He asked.

"otherwise I would not have picked up Jake. What is wrong?"

"why would anything be wrong?" He sounded too innocent.

"spill it Jake!" he sighed

"sometimes I hate it that you know me so well. Harry died."

"What! How?" poor Harry and his family they didn't deserve this.

"He got a heart attack because of that stupid leech. My dad will call Charlie tomorrow. The funeral will be in a couple days. Please don't come to it. She probably hopes she can lure you out. We will watch and protect Charlie." My heart stopped a second. "We almost had her and then she jumped into the sea. We haven't seen her in a couple of days. Please be careful!"

"Thanks for letting me know Jake. Did anyone else get hurt?"

"No. Bells I'll come to Mystic Falls after the funeral. I can keep you safe."

"No! You stay right where you are. You need to finish school and protect everyone there. I don't want you to put your life on hold for me."

"Bella I really don't mind. I would do it if it means you stay safe."

"Jake I told you I am safe. Nothing will happen to me. It's not up for discussion."

"Bella Please!" he whined

"No. Bye Jake" I hang up I didn't want to argue with him. I put my phone on silence mode. He will probably call back.

"seems like you have a love sick puppy."

"No he is just worried and I don't see him like that." I don't know why i added the last part. Damon would not care if i would like Jake.

"I think you dont want to see it."

"Damon!"

"Don't Damon me! I am just stating the facts." He smirked but it changed to a frown. "We need to keep our eyes open for that sparkly Bitch, but tonight is about having fun."

"What if she finds me?" I was scared of Victoria but I tried not to show it although this question clearly stated I was. Damon pulled the car over and looked at me.

"I won't let anything happen to you mi Cara." He looked sincere. "I will rip that wanna be vampire in pieces and burn her so she will be gone forever. Hell! we can even dance around the fire like Indians to celebrate. "

I had to laugh about the last statement it sounded crazy. He smiled and began to drive again. We didn't talk much but I didn't mind it gave me time to think and it wasn't an awkward silence.

I knew it would be a matter or time before she would find me. I guess a night of having fun with Damon wasn't that bad. Who knows maybe I will be dead tomorrow. I guess I don't need to go to Forks if Victoria isn't there. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize Damon parked the car and got to my side. He opened my door and waved his hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Isa." He said playfully. "what is going on in that pretty head of yours?"

I grimaced it was something Edward would say. But Damon wasn't Edward. They were complete opposites.

"wouldn't you like to know." I smiled.

"Are you flirting with me Miss Swan! I am shocked" he joked as he put a hand over his heart. I blushed was I flirting? He helped me out of the car. Who would have thought, Damon didn't seem like a guy who would normally do that. Damon put a hand on my back and guided me towards a bar.

"Let's drink something here and then go to the club." I nodded and he pushed me along the side walk.

"one problem I am not 21!"

"Don't worry about that. Well actually you are.. I think" he looked deep in thought. " I will just compel the bar staff. No big deal"

We entered the bar and sat down at a table. It didn't took the staff long to send someone to get our order. Damon ordered 2 bourbon.

"Damon I am not sure I like Bourbon!"

"I am sure you like it. You just need to get used to it." I wasn't sure if he was right but it was worth the try I guess. Not long after the waiter brought over our drinks.

"Cheers" he said. " to a wickedly fun night and birthday!"

I raised my glass to him and sniffed the drink. God this has a lot of alcohol in it. I took a sip of the bourbon and started coughing. It burned in my throat. The taste wasn't that bad. I knew I tasted it before. Damon's laugher filled the bar.

"Just like the first time we drank Bourbon."

"haha very funny." I said with a smile on my face. After we finished our drinks Damon walked me towards the pool tables. He went to get drink for us while I put the balls in place. Of course he brought me another Bourbon. Does he want to get me drunk?

I sucked at playing pool every ball I hit went a different way then I wanted it to go. It was fun though after the second round we got our jackets and went to the club.

I never been to one and it looked massive. The dance floor was packed with people dancing and having fun. A DJ was on a stage at the other end of the room I hope Damon didn't expect me to dance. Oh who am I kidding of course he does. I knew he wouldn't stop until I danced, one won't be enough.

He got us drinks again and when I said next round I wanted a coke he said it would not happen and that I should let go even if it is for one night. I needed to live a little he said.

We sat in a booth on the second floor. Our seats looking out over the dance floor. We talked about my time in Forks and his time as a vampire. It suited him that is for sure, although he didn't want it in the first place he learned how do deal with it. I truely wished I could remember our past. He didn't talk about it and I didn't want to start about it now. I wanted to remember on my own. The topic of Victoria was also taboo ever since we entered the bar.

After our first drink Damon pulled me to the dance floor. I wasn't sure what to do. The music was fast and I would definitely break his toes or will end up flat on my face and the alcohol is making me dizzy. Damon went to stand behind me and put his hand on my hips and started to sway them. Him moving a long to the music. It made my heart beat faster.

"come on Isa let's show everyone how sexy you are."

"sexy.." I muttered "You most be joking I probably look like someone who can't dance. That isn't sexy at all!" I huffed.

"You never have seen yourself clearly have you." He whispered in my ear.

"Not the first time someone told me."

"the more reason for you to believe it then. You are hot deal with it."

"You vampires are delusional!"

"the only one who is delusional is you and certainly some guys here would love to have you as well. Some are quite jealous of me you see." He turned me around so I was facing Him, still holding me at the small of my back. I had to say he is a good dancer. I kind of knew that already. I won't tell him it would only go to his head and his ego is big enough. It was fun dancing and drinking with Damon. I haven't felt so care free in weeks, maybe months.

After two songs we got drinks again. I protested since I already felt tipsy and didn't want to get drunk. Of course Damon thought I shouldn't care. So i didn't for once and it felt good not to care about a thing. I will probably have a massive hang over tomorrow and will curse myself.

We danced for hours and my feet were screaming at me. After 2 more drinks I didn't give a damn. I never thought dancing could be this fun! The dance floor was busier then it was before. The DJ probably thought it was a good time for a slow song. The previous ones we used to rest. Well for me.

"After this song we need to go back." I pouted when he said that. I didn't want to go home. "Don't worry we can always have an after party if your up for it when we are home."

He pulled me close to him, his arms around me. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Swaying on the music following Damon's lead. It almost felt like in my memory when we danced at the founders day party. It felt so right then. I had butterflies in my stomach as I did now. I guess a witch messing with your head didn't erase my feeling towards people and I just realized what those feelings where towards Damon. I wish i remembered if he felt the same. I raised my head from his chest to look in those blue eyes. I gave him a small smile. He smiled too, he looked happier than I have seen him so far after our reunion. I don't know why but I wanted to kiss him. It is probably because of the alcohol. It didn't give me enough courage to do it.

I was official drunk and couldnt walk in a straight line. The only problem now is where I should sleep. Charlie thought I slept at Bonnie's house or Elena I can't remember.

"Damon where am I going to sleep?" I slurred when we sat in the car.

"with me of course" he said smugly.

"what?"

"Come on Isa, I can't be that aweful to share a bed with." He pretended to be hurt. Jerk..

"Okay but on one condition! No funny business!"

"God Isa it is called sex!" he rolled his eyes. "I promise I won't do anything you don't want to. I can actually sleep in a bed and do nothing. Although with a beauty like yourself in the same bed it would be hard to resist."

"See delusional and I know it is called sex. I wasn't born under a rock" I rolled my eyes at him also.

Within 20 minutes we where at the boarding house. Damon drove as a maniac but Edward did too. It is probably a vampire thing. When we walked in the house it was quiete.

"It seems Steffie is sleeping over at Elena's house." Damon said. "Are you tired or would you like to have a small party here."

I was tired but I didn't care. The car ride sobered me up just a bit. "I am fine with both."

"Party it is." He put on some music, got us a drink and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. He put the drink in my other hand. His arms around my waist and pushing me against him, with a glass of Bourbon in one hand. I felt butterflies in my stomach again and blushed a bit. I took a large sip.

 **DAMON POV**

I have got to say drunk Isa is fun! I never seen her this drunk before and I enjoyed it immensely. This era was much more fun than when we grew up. It was all so fucking formal back then. Now I could just let my hands roam a bit over her body while we danced. When she was really drunk she even began to rub her ass against me. She was sexy and turning me on. I loved this version of Isa. I pushed the memories of her far away when i thought she was dead and focused on finding Kathrine. If i knew she was hidden away somewhere I would have searched everywhere and done everything to get her back. I can't change it now. I looked down at her. I told her we would go home after this song. She didn't want to go home. Her pout wanted me to kiss her senseless. We could always continue at home. I would have her all to myself. No prying eyes of jealous guys. Some are practical droling when they look at her and she is absolutely oblivious to it. She needed more confidence.

I wanted to laugh when she walked to the car if i hadn't helped her she would've walked 3 times as much. The car ride home sobered her up a bit. When we arrived at the boarding house I asked her what she wanted to do. Since she was fine with both i put some music on grabbed a drink and took her in my arms again.

When she finished her Bourbon she let loose even more. With no other people around ahe was on a new I don't care level. It was hot as hell and made my dick twitch in my pants. She kept rubbing her ass on it again. It wouldn't surprise me that she doesn't realize what kind of effect she has on me. When a slower song came on she turned around and looked at me from underneath her eyelashes. She put her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer to me, which I have done multiple times this night.

How we danced now reminded me of one of the last days I had with her in the 1800's. We sneaked of into the forest and ended up dancing similar to our position now. I rested my forehead against hers, our noses touching, while we swayed to the music. Last time I kissed her. I didn't want to risk her running away now. She didn't have the memories of our relationship and I didn't want to fuck it up a second time. Although the first time was actually Kathrines fault.

All of a sudden Isa closed the distance between our lips and gave me a kiss. I was shocked for a second not expecting it at all. I felt her pull back again, But I wasn't having it. One of my hands went to the back of her neck the other pushing her even closer to me if that was possible. I wanted to deepen the kiss but Isa was already licking my lips asking me to deepen it. I pushed her against the closest wall and let my hand roam over her small body. I wanted to fuck her so badly but I knew she was drunk and I didn't want her to think i took advantage of her. This kiss was all her idea and I would take everything she gives me.

I heard a small moan coming from isa's lips. If she keeps doing that I won't have the strength to stop. I lifted her of the ground, she put her legs around my waist. She broke the kiss to take breath. I assaulted her gorgeous neck. She smelled heavenly. I left a trail of kisses from my neck towards the corner of her mouth. I could smell she was turned on. I needed to stop now before I couldn't stop at all.

"Mi Cara, I would love to continue this but you are drunk and tired! Let's get you to bed." I ran at vampire speed upstairs, keeping her in the same position as she was. Within seconds we were inside my room. I laid her down and grabbed a t-shirt from me and gave it to her. She put in quickly and laid down. The moment her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep. I kissed her forehead and walked downstairs and stopped the music. I decided a cold shower was needed. After that I laid down next to Ida. She was on her side with her back towards me. I laid behind her and pulled her closer to me and let sleep take over me.

 **a/n:** **what do you guys want to see in this story?**


	15. Chapter 14: Calling Renee

**AN:** **Hello lovely readers!** **Sorry I took so long to update! I was on holiday for a couple of days and was busy with other things. I hope you all had an amazing weekend! Have fun reading the next Chapter!** **CHAPTER 14**

BELLA POV

Waking up with a massive headache isn't the nicest way to start your Sunday morning. I still layed with my eyes closed not wanting to wake up. I tried to lay on my side but something heavy around my stomach stopped me. I opened my eyes slowly. The light hurting my eyes even though the curtains were closed. My heart sped up when I saw Damon laying next to me. A small smile on my lips as I watched how relaxed and care free he looked. I wanted touch his face, but decided against it. I didn't want to wake him up.

How did I end up with him in one bed? I didn't mind, deep down it felt like home. My eyes became large when I remembered the previous night. I kissed Damon last night. I felt the blush creep up my face. I tried to wiggle out of his arm. It only resulted in him pulling me even closer in his sleep. I tried again. I really needed to pee.

"Isa, go back to sleep" he mumbles with his eyes still closed and a ghost of a smile on his lips. When he didn't let go I wiggled again. His eyes shot open and glared playfully at me.

"Damon, I need to go to the bathroom" I blushed. He let go of me. I stumbled out of the bed. Shit were is the toilet. I stood frozen in the middle of the room in Damon's shirt and my underwear. Feeling selfconcious I tried to pull the shirt down. I heard a small laugh from behind me.

"You don't need to cover up that beautiful ass of yours."

I glared over my shoulder with probably pink cheeks and asked. "were is the bathroom."

"that door to your left."

I rushed inside with out looking at him. When I came out he was laying on his back with his hand underneath his head. I could see the muscles in his arms and an impressive six pack. I saw him smirk. I knew I got caught oogling him. I looked down at the floor embarrassed by getting caught.

"Do You like what you see?" He asked playfully. I could imagine him wiggling his eyebrows as he said that. I didn't answer. What could i say to that? The truth that he looks amazingly hot and you could jump his bones. A voice in the back of my mind said. I felt him grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him. I layed with my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat in a steady pace.

I wondered what would have happend if Mystic Falls never had vampires. I would have remembered Damon and never would have seen this era. I hated that I still couldn't remember everything about my real life. I really need to figure out who the witch is and what will happen when Charlie remembers?

I wanted to stay in this bubble with Damon. It felt like our own little world. I wonder if Victoria is close. I hope she is still in Washington but I knew it was only wishful thinking.

"What are you frowning about?" Damon asked.

"Everything that is wrong with my life at the moment. I wanted to ask you something. Is there a way magic can't let a cold one in your house without invitation. Just like your kind, so Charlie is also safe from her at home."

He thought for a moment. "I could ask Bonnie to look into that. I haven't heard of a spell but that doesn't mean it doesn't excist."

I nodded against his chest. I started to move my fingers on his chest. Last night was amazing. I don't regret kissing him. I know I am stuck in a life which is made up. There is a part of me that is that wants to be with Damon and the more time I spent with him the stronger it gets. I don't know if it was the alcohol but when danced I got a flashback of Damon and me dancing in the forest. One moment I was standing in the forest with Damon in white blouse, navy colored coat, black pants and boots. His hair was a bit longer too. The next moment I was in the living room of the Salvatore. dancing with the current Damon. It happend a couple of times. He kissed me then and that what made me kiss him.

"I remembered something last night. We were dancing in the forest. Can you tell me more about It?" I asked him. He started to sit up and pulled me with him, our back now resting against the pillows. He looked at me with a small smile.

"I thought about that last night when we danced in the living room. You told me you remembered the Founding day ball. After a while we went to the forest. We both didn't want to be at the formal bullshit. So i took you there and asked you to dance with me. I was struggling with my feelings for you at the time. I knew I didn't see you like a sister like Stefan did, being only friends with you didn't feel right although you were my best friend. I wanted more. I wasn't completely sure if you felt the same way, but you gave me some small hints some on purpose but mostly unintentional" Damon looked lost in memory, his blue eyes piercing in my brown ones. I couldn't help but smile at him. "I kissed you because I wanted to show you how I felt about you."

"I know I felt the same way." Part of me still does. I added in my head, I couldn't say it out loud. I blushed, feeling my face getting hot.

"Mi Cara i know." He smirked. " Our Fathers were pleased that we ended up together. Than Kathrine decided to fuck everything up."

"I want to remember everything. We need to find the witch. Emily said it was someone close to me. So i guess it needs to be someone who is always in my life. Charlie isn't it because he doesn't remember. There isn't really anyone who has been there the last 2 years. Only my mom. Who isn't my mom apparently. Since Pearl killed my real mother. This is so fucked up…. Maybe I need to visit Renee. I don't want to lead Victoria to her and Phil."

"maybe you should call her and tell her the truth?"

"But what if she isn't the witch. She wouldn't believe me or she would search for witches and vampires."

"we could fly to her and I can compel her. Problem solved." He said while playing with my hair absentmindedly.

"I guess I could mention I met you and Stefan. Maybe she knows about the past."

"Maybe, we should call today. The sooner we know a solution the better. But first breakfast." He said. He got out of the bed and put his clothes on. He walked out of the room without a word. I also got out and searched for my clothes. I found them on a chair in the corner of the room. I quickly put them on and made my way down stairs.

I found Damon in the kitchen making French toast. My stomach growled at the smell of it. I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Smells delicious" I said with a smile on my face.

"of course it does I'm the cook" he said in a cocky tone. I snorted and shook my head. He put the French toast on two plates. He sat one infront of me and one across from me. He went to a drawer and grabbed two forks and knives. He gave one set to me when he sat down.

"Thanks" I said. I took a bite and hummed in approvement.

"told you it would be good" I just nodded at him while I ate my food. It didn't take me long to finish both French toasts. Time to call Renee.

"Damon do you know where my purse is? So i can call Renee." I asked.

"Here use mine." He handed me his phone. I typed in Renee's phone number and put it on speaker. Which isn't really nesecary since Damon is a vampire. He rolled his eyes. He couldnt say anything since Renee's voice was heard.

"Renee Dwyer speaking"

"hey Mom" I said.

"Hi sweety! Happy birthday. I tried calling you yesterday but it kept going to voicemail. How are you! You haven't responded to my emails I was getting worried." She said in her usual cheery voice.

"I am fine Renee you don't have to worry about me. I was just busy with school and some new friends who wanted to show me around town. I even went to a party can you believe that?" I joked.

"I am so happy you made new friends and are having fun! Any cute boys?" she sounded excited.

"I met a girl Elena and her brother Jeremy. She introduced me to her friends. They is also my neighbours. She is in a couple of classes with me as well."

"Do you have a new phonenumber?" she asked out of the blue.

"No I am calling with my friend Damon Salvatore's phone. I couldn't find mine so I borrowed his." I explained. Damon was my friend right? A kiss doesn't mean we have a realtionship not in this era. Renee was quiet for a while. This wasn't like her. She normally cant stop talking.

"Renee are you still there?" I looked at the screen of Damon's phone. The call wasn't disconnected. He raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged

"Sorry Honey I zoned out a bit." I could hear she was lying. She quickly changed the subject"I really miss you! Why don't come visit soon? Phil misses you too!"

"I miss you guys too. I don't know if i can anytime soon. I have a lot of test coming up. First opportunity is Thanksgiving."

"Maybe I can come to you before that if i can I will talk with Phil about it. Well honey I need to go. I am going to a pottery class!."

I let out a small laugh. "have fun I will talk to you soon!"

"bye honey" with that she hung up.

"Pottery, really?" Damon said mockingly.

"she tried a lot of different thing. What I can remember. But now I am not sure if those memories are real." I looked at my hands. This was getting old. The doubting.

"Do you think she know something?" Damon said while he put his phone back in his pocket.

"It is unlike her to say nothing for longer than two seconds and I know she lied about zoning out…"

"Well if she is the witch we are looking for maybe we should go to her as soon as we can."

"I wasn't lying about having tests and with the whole Victoria thing… I don't want her here. Not until it is safe. Don't get me wrong I would love to remember everything, but I need to have closure for this life i am leading now. Victoria won't give up I know it."

Damon stood up and walked towards me pulling me of the chair into his arms. "We will find that sparkly bitch and kill her once and for all."

 **DAMON POV**

Soon after the phone call Isa went home before her father would get worried. Now I was standing before the fireplace with a bourbon in hand. I thought back about last night. She made me feel every feeling I pushed away for the last centuries. Even though I was a changed man, she still could make my dead heart skip a beat. who would have thought… Damon Fucking Salvatore flustered by a human girl. Well She was the girl i was planning on proposing to when i was human. I hated how Kathrine made me break her heart. Fuck, I hated the fact that her memories were tempered with.

That God damn Sparkly bitch was also after Isa. I need to text Bonnie if she knows a spell. I grabbed phone out of my pocket and quickly wrote the text and send it. Not long after I got a reply she would look into it. What if this cold one got to Isa? I just got her back. I won't lose her again. I would do anything for her. Ugh since when did I get so lovely dovey… I shook my head.

The rest of the day was filled with Stefan and Elena trying to find out who Kathrine meant. Since there was a treat coming our way I decided I would help. I couldn't help but annoy them when I could. Since we couldn't come up with a solution or whom it was, I decided to go out and hunt some food.

I ran to a big city close by. Not after long I smelled something that made my mouth water. I followed it and soon saw my prey. I drank from her and when I was done I compelled her to forget. I walked around the city for awhile on almost every corner there was a missing person sign. What made me frown was how many different people were missing. It wasn't usual.

I arrived back in Mystic Falls 2 hours later. For some reason I felt the need to check up on Isa. Not long after I stood infront of her house. When I jumped on the balcony I stopped in my tracks. There was an awfully sweet smell all over it. I looked inside Isa's room. I let out a breath of relieve when I saw her sleeping in her bed. I tried to go inside but her door was locked. What if that cold one went inside. I listened closely the only sounds I could here were coming from the sleeping humans in the house. I decided to sit in the chair I found Isa in yesterday. If that fucking sparkly would return I would gladly kill the bitch.

 **A/n:** **Hope you liked this Chapter! For the people who read my other stories I won't update them at least till this story is finished. I am not sure if i will write a sequel to this story before I begin to write the other ones. I have ideas for 2 sequels.** **Would you guys be interested in a sequel to this story telling Damon and Bella's story in the 1800's? Well actually it would be a prequel i guess lol**


	16. chapter 15

**AN:** **Hello Lovely readers!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews I received for the last 2 chapters. I really appreciate it and it makes me want to write and update more 3**

 **This chapter is longer than the others. My way to make it up to you guys since the last one was shorter and it took me awhile to update. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Don't forget to review or love/vote for this story if you like It! I will try to update soon!**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **DAMON POV**

No cold one graced us with their presence. The whole night I was thinking about what I wanted. I still was attracted Elena, I wasn't in love with her. It was just misplaced feelings I had for Kathrine. Whom is a conniving bitch. I knew I still had feelings for Isa. Which were getting stronger every day. Isa's alarm clock pulled me out of thoughts. I looked over my shoulder and saw her starting to move in her bed. Her hand slapping on the alarm to make the horrid sound stop. She stretched and got out of bed and into another door which is probably her bathroom. We she walked out and looked my way she stopped in her tracks. She looked startled for a second before making her way towards me with a small glare on her face.

"Damon what are you doing here? What if Charlie sees you!" She scolded.

"Nice to see you to sunshine" I rolled my eyes. "Charlie left about an hour ago no need to worry about daddy dearest."

She huffed but stepped aside so I could walk in. I could smell a faint sweet smell inside her room. Which made my stomach turn. They went inside. She could have been here. I could have lost her.

"You still haven't told me what you are doing here."

"Last night I went to check on you. Your whole balcony smelled awfully sweet. Which means a cold one was here." I looked into her eyes to see how she would react. I could hear her heart beat faster, eyes were growing larger and her breathing became more rapid. "they also went into your room. I stayed the whole night to make sure they didn't come back."

"she could have gotten to Charlie!"

"she is obviously planning something. You need to keep your eyes open. Charlie will be fine. He is at the station all day and after we have a council meeting. I can keep an eye on him if it would make you feel better. Stefan, Barbie and Bonnie will be at school with you and Ric is also a good fighter. You will be safe there. Just make sure you are with one of them or me at all times. I think it won't be long till the bitch shows her face around here."

She nodded with a frown on her gorgeous face. "I don't want people in danger because of my past. I hate it!"

"It is Mystic Fall we are talking about and we have a doubleganger here. Trouble won't stay away for long. They won't mind really! I will tekst them when you go to school"

"Fine." She said while turning around and walking out of her room. I followed her down the stairs into the kitchen where she put on the coffee machine and grabbed cereal for herself. "do you want anything?"

"I am good thanks" I winked at her. I saw she was in her head thinking about the treat that is hanging dangerously above her head. "Don't over think Mi Cara it will all be alright."

She was to far in thought to hear me. She began pacing with her coffee in hand, sometimes taking a sip. After five minutes I had enough. She would make her self crazy if she continues any longer. Knowing her she would do something selfless and save everyone but her. I stood up and walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her towards my chest.

"Stop Isa, it all will be okay. Stop thinking about it. Don't let that stupid bitch rule your life." I whispered in her ear. I felt her relax against me and turned around to face me.

"Thanks Damon I needed that." She wrapped her tiny arms around my waist and hugged me. She looked up staring into my eyes with an emotion I haven't seen in centuries. I felt a smile creep on my lips. I kissed her for head and pushed her away gently. I sat down at the kitchen table. She did the same and started eating her breakfast. When she was finished she looked at the clock that was hanging behind me on the wall.

"shit I need to go." She looked sad.

"I can drive you to school if you want" and I can fill in my brother there.

"how would I get home if you are keeping an eye on Charlie?" she asked

"we should go with your car I ran here." I told her.

"But I am driving!" She stated. I rolled my eyes. Hopefully she doesn't drive too slow.

"Fine"

She grabbed her coat and bag and walked towards the front door. I followed behind her. She stopped infront of a red Camaro and unlocked it.

"Nice ride."

"Thanks picked it out couple of weeks ago." She had a proud smile on her face. "I love her. Better than my old truck. With this one I don't have to be scared that it can fall apart any minute."

She giggled and started the car. The engine roared to life. She took off and 5 minutes later she parked the car in a parking space infront of the school. My brother and the Scooby gang standing at Elena's car a couple spots to our right. Isa got out and I did the same. We walked towards everyone. They were surprised to see me at the high school. They were looking between us like there was a tennis match going on. I hold in my laugh. It looked idiotic.

"Morning everyone!" Isa said. Trying to sound cheery.

"Morning Bella" Elena said and gave her a hug. The rest also greeted her. They looked at me again some with a glare some with confused faces.

"What? No good morning Damon" I said. Roling my eyes at them.

"What are you doing here, Damon" Elena sneered. What is she blaming me for now?

"I came to talk to my brother and Bonnie." Elena huffed and dragged Isa and Caroline behind her into the school. Isa quickly waved at me.

"What is going on Damon." Stefan said he knew I wouldn't be here without a good reason. Bonnie stood next to him.

"Well dear brother of mine. We have a Cold one to catch. Bonnie did you look up a spell?" Stefan frowned.

"I haven't found a thing but I could ask the spirits tonight" Bonnie said.

"why do we need to do that?" He asked.

"Because one is after Isa." Now he started to get worried. "she wants revenge. Mate for a mate. Because her God damn ex killed hers. Saturday Isa got a call of a friend saying one was looking for her. I went to check up on her last night and her whole balcony reeked of cold one. When I was in her room this morning I found the smell there too." I looked at Bonnie. "you better find something fast because we are running out of time."

"I will right after school. I am going inside text me if you know more." She turned around and walked to the entrance of the school.

"Brother, i will keep an eye on her." Stefan said. " I will ask Caroline to do the same. I won't let anything happen to her."

"Ask Ric too when you see him."

"I will go to him before class." I nodded and ran away towards the police station to babysit Charlie. Not something I had in mind yesterday. But it would kill Isa if Charles got hurt.

 **BELLA POV**

Elena pulled me inside the school. I quickly waved at Damon. I wanted to be a part of that conversation since they were talking about my mess. But no Elena had to pull me into the school along side Caroline. Still feels weird thinking about that I am her great aunt or something like that. I glared at Elena for a second. When we arrived at our lockers we put our jackets in it and put our books in our bags that we needed before lunch.

"Why did Damon come with you to school." Caroline asked.

"uhh. Well he needed to talk to Stefan and Bonnie." I said I knew she didn't want to know why he was here but why he arrived with me. She rolled her eyes at me and raised on eyebrow with her hands on her hips. Waiting for me to continue. I knew she won't give up till she pulls it out of me. I sighed. "Fine. He stayed on my balcony last night because he smelled a cold one when he came to check on me."

"He stayed on your balcony! Why didn't you invite him in? Not that he doesn't deserve it." i frowned at the last part. Why did they hate him so much.

"I was already asleep I guess he didnt want to wake me up. He scared the crap out of me when I saw him."

"that is unlike him. Normally he doesn't give a shit." Elena said.

"why do you guys hate him so much? He is a good person. I know he changed a lot over the many years I missed but the old Damon is still there" I said quietly. Almost every time I am with them they say something bad about him. I didn't like it.

We walked towards home room. Bonnie joined us not long after we arrived and sat down. Stefan came in 5 minutes late. He smiled at me. I wish i could spend more time with him. He was my little brother after all. Well not by blood but we grew up together. He sat down next to me.

"Damon told me what is going on. I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered in my ear. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Mister Salvatore! You already came late into class. Don't distract others!" our teacher scolded.

The rest of the day went by fast. Stefan told me he would drive behind me to make sure someone was at my house of following me. Elena sat beside him in his red car. I could see that she was him. I hope it wasnt anything serious. I am glad she is not Kathrine. That girl gave me the creeps. I do see some similarities between them. The difference was that Elena was a good person at heart. Kathrine isn't maybe once upon a time she was but that clearly changed centuries ago.

We arrived at my house I parked my car infront of it and Stefan parker his infront of Elena's house. They got out and made their way over to me. I got out too and went to the front door to open it. Stefan stopped me before I got inside.

"let me check first before you go in. Could you invite me in?" he smiled at me. I did as he asked and before I knew it he was blurring into the house. Elena stood next to me. Before we could start talking Stefan was back. " No one is here. I could smell a faint trace of cold one but that was from yesterday."

I nodded at him. That piece of information I got from Damon this morning. I smiled. "thanks."

I walked inside and placed my keys on the small table in the hallway and hung up my coat. Elena and Stefan were whispering to eachother when I turned around I saw Elena glare at him.

"Do you guys want to come inside?" I asked. They looked up.

"I need to go! Sorry Bella I need to help Jenna with something." She mumbled before turning around and walking to her house. I frowned. On the car ride here she looked happy. Why is she acting cold all of a sudden. I shrugged it off. Stefan came into the house and hung up his coat as well. We went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I am sorry you are stuck with me. If you want you can go to Elena" I offered

"I don't mind and Damon would kill me if i left you alone." He smiled.

"are you sure? If you would like to it is okay. I can deal with Damon." I said.

"Isa.. really it is fine." He shook his head. "Don't worry about us worry about yourself."

"okay, i will try." I sighed. " Why would Damon kill you for that?"

"Because he will get pissed if some thing happend to you. He cares a lot about you!" he said and smiled" I do too. You were always like a sister to me. Even though you can't remember everything and a couple centuries went by. That hasn't changed."

"I see you like that too." I smiled and blushed when I said the next words. " I care a lot about you guys too. You feel as family. Those feelings didn't go away either only the memories."

He seemed pleased about that and hopeful.

"I am glad to hear that. I know we haven't hung out a lot since you are back. I promise we will soon hang out. Maybe I can help with remembering by showing you places we went or played as kids."

"that would be nice."

"how are you feeling about all this? Must be confusing" he asked. I held in a laugh, he sounded like a shrink.

"It is confusing. I want te remember everything. This life doesn't feel right anymore. It feels like I am trapped in someone else's life." I sighed. "I started to remember parts of the relationship I had with your brother. I realized I still loved him yesterday and I don't know what to do about it.."

I stopped talking realizing what is just said. This little confession made me blush. Stefan looked happy and not surprised at all. His gaze going to my face as he started to laugh.

"what!" I said annoyed with a small glare directed at him.

"I am sorry Isa." He said through his laughs. I raised my eyebrow at him with a smile. "Some things just don't change. I can remember the first time you told me and the situation is almost the same."

"oh" was all I said. I hope he won't tell Damon.

"Don't worry like last time I won't tell him." He reassured me. I smiled at him and nodded. "It is good to see parts of the old Damon again. Gives me hope that we can have good relationship again."

"why don't you have one now? Damon didn't tell me a lot. You guys were so close from what I can remember!"

"a lot has happend since the 1800's some my fault some his. I guess it all changed when we turned and I forced him to finish the transition. He promised me an eternalty full of misery. He lost 2 people he loved and didn't want to life for eternalty anymore. He was mad Kathrine choose me and that she turned me as well. Most of the time we were apart and I am not sure what he went through. I know he turned off his emotions more than once. He actually didn't like t feed on humans until he met Sage. She taught him how to enjoy it. I have to admit I should have been there for him more since he helped me more than I could count. He did some awful things and I resented him for that. Over the last couple years we started to have a better relationship although he still enjoys making my life a living hell."

"I hope you guys will get along better." I said. "I need to start making dinner. Charlie will be home in about an hour."

"I can help if you like" Stefan offered I nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Cooking with Stefan was fun. We were joking around when Charlie walked through the front door. To my surprise Damon walked in after him.

"Hey Bells, hope you don't mind I asked Damon to eat here. We need to go to the council meeting after." He said from the hallway when he walked inside the kitchen he said. "I see you brought a friend over."

He walked towards Stefan and shook his hand. I could see he had his protective father face on. I couldn't help but laugh. Did he think i was dating Stefan? "Charlie Swan."

"Stefan Salvatore" Stefan said.

"I see you met my little brother." Damon said to Charlie when he walked inside the kitchen.

Dinner was almost done. I set the table with Stefan's help while Damon and Charlie were in the living room. I called everyone to eat. Since Damon was here Charlie invited Stefan to eat with us as well. During dinner Charlie asked Stefan and me how school was.

"just like everyday." I said and Stefan nodded. After dinner Damon and Charlie had do go to the meeting. Before Damon could walk after Charlie, Stefan stopped him. They talked in hushed voices. Something Stefan said pissed Damon off. They started to argue. I decided to the kitchen to clean up everything from our dinner. After a couple minutes Stefan stood next to me all of a sudden. I almost let the plates in my hand fall. I glared at him.

"what is it with vampires and appearing out of nowhere." I huffed when I sat the plates in the dishwasher.

"Didn't mean to startle you."

"Sure sure." I continued cleaning up. I looked at Stefan when I was done.

"Do you mind if I go to Elena for awhile." He asked me.

"yeah of course." I said. "was that what you talked about with Damon?"

"Yes, he wasn't very pleased." He sighed brushing his hand through his hair. "I will be across the street and if anything is wrong just yell and I will be here before you can blink."

He reassured me. I didn't mind. He should be with his girlfriend instead of a girl from his past who needs protection.

"She was not pleased with something. I want to talk to her to see what is wrong."

"Well don't keep standing there go." I smiled. "I promise i will yell when something is wrong."

He gave me a hug and blurred out of the house. I went upstairs to do my homework and learn for the tests that were coming up. It took me an hour to finish everything. I grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed with pillow propped behind my back. I checked my email. I had several needed to read an reply to.

 _To: Bella Swan_

 _From: Emily Young_

 _Hi Bella,_

 _I hope Mystic Falls is treating you well and you are safe! I heared from Sam a cold one was looking for you. I am worried please let me know you are okay._

 _Anyways our little bundle of joy is doing great. In about two weeks we will meet her. Yes it is a girl and I am so excited! We redid your old room. We found somethings that belong to you. Underneath the floor there was a box with pictures of you and the Cullens, plane tickets and a CD. Let me know if i need to send it to you. The plane tickets aren't expired yet._

 _In three days Harry's funeral will be held. I heared Charlie will come. Jacob told me you will stay there. Are you sure? You would be safe at the reservation._ _I miss you and don't be a stranger! When our little girl is born I will let you know so you can come to visit!_

 _Love,_ _Emily_

I started at the screen. I was shocked to hear that Edward put everything underneath my floor. I wondered what happend to everything. I began to feel sad. I missed the Cullens, but they broke me. Instead of feeling sad I began to get angry. If they cared about me they wouldn't have left. I quickly wrote a reply to Emily. She could burn everything and use the plane ticket or give them away. I didn't want them anymore. I also told her that I didn't want to endanger more people on the reservation. Harry might have died from a heart attack but Victoria was the blame. Which made me feel I was the blame too. I told her I would come visit when they baby girl was born and that I missed them too.

I went to the next email. It was from Renee. She had sent it this morning. She told me she would come to Mystic Falls the end of this week. She also talked to Charlie about it. Why didn't he mention this? I started to get an uneasy feeling. What if some thing happened to her while she was here. I started to pace in my room. I knew I couldn't stop her, if her mind was set she wouldn t change the decision.

I decided to go to bed. I looked for a t-shirt to wear but it was gone. Maybe it is in the dirty laundry. I shrugged and grabbed another one. I took a while for me to fall asleep. I kept staring at my balcony to make sure no one was there.

Before I fell asleep I heared a car pull up. Moments later I heard the front door close. I sat up in my bed, I knew it was my dad but I still as scared that it was someone else. Couple minutes later Charlie's head stuck through my door. He smiled at me and bid me goodnight. Not long after I heard a knock on my balcony door. I walked towards it and smild when I could see Damon standing there. I opened the door and let him inside.

"Hi mi Cara" he smiled at me.

"hi" i blushed. "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure if you were safe. Since Stefan wanted to go to his girlfriend. Apparently there is trouble in paradise."

"I am fine. How was the meeting?" I asked while I walked to my bed and sat on it. He followed suit.

"Got some information which is disturbing" he looked serious. Too serious for him. I frowned.

"what is It?"

"In some if the surrounding cities about 25 people went missing. Which is a lot in a short amount of time. It doesn't sit well with me. The council including me thinks it is vampire related. I got a feeling it has some thing to do with icky Vicky." He explained. I got nervous. I thought about Jasper's story. My eyes widened and my breath hitched. She wouldn t right?

"Isa, what's wrong?"

"I.. I think I know why all those people are missing" I told him. I tried to remember the details of the vampire wars in the South.

"Spill It!" he told me.

"one of the Cullens, his story makes me think Victoria is making an army."

"an army of Cold Ones.." He started to smirk darkly. "this could be fun. I haven't been in a good fight for a while."

He looked excited. I was mortified. I angry whispered "No. You can't fight a whole army!"

"They are a pathetic excuse for vampires. We are a lot stronger. If Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and Ric help we will take them down in no time." He was getting even more excited. His eyes glinstering with joy. I shook my head. "Come on Isa this will be fun!"

"Not my Idea of fun, not if people I care about could die because of it." He rolled his eyes at me.

"I won't let anything happen to you ." He cupped my face with his hand. Trying to reassure me with his eyes.

"I don't care about myself Damon! I care about you guys!" I looked down. I could feel tears filling up my eyes but they didnt fall. "I just got you and Stefan back."

"Isa!" he said in a warning.

"No! Don't Isa me!" saying the same line he used when I did the same. "And don't say don't do anything stupid. It would be my decision not yours."

"If you are thinking about self sacrificing yourself think again because I won't let You!" he said. Now pissed off. His eyes blazing with a fire. "Even if it is your fucking decision!"

"You are an asshole!" I said angrily.

"I know and I don't care. Your safety is more important. I known you hate that a choice is taken alway from you. But fuck Isa I can't lose you a second time! I know that sparkling dick did the same. You can hate me for it. I don't give a shit."

"I won't hate you." I said. I knew I wasn't going to win this but I had to try i wouldnt forgive myself if something happend to them. "Let make a deal then."

"a deal? Seriously?! You won't give up do you." He glared at me. "I am already regretting asking this… but pray tell what deal do you want to make."

"If any of you get hurt I can do what ever I want to help. If not I won't." I said. He thought about it.

"No! Us getting hurt doesn't mean we will die. We will heal. God why are you always so stubborn." He had a point but I wasn't backing down.

"Why does almost everyone want to control what I do! I am not a porcelain doll."

"You are not. But we are less breakable then you. I want you to drink my blood. So if something happend you will have choice to become a vampire or not."

"iewl grows! I can't stand the smell of blood let alone drink It!" I almost gagged at the idea.

"If you do that I may fucking consider that little deal of yours. I am not that sparkly ex of yours. I don't want to take away your choice but if you do something stupid I will."

"I will try." I sighed. I was done with this discussion. "Renee emailed me she will be here around Friday. I don't know what to do. I know I can't stop her and with Victoria close by…"

"Well if she is a witch she can protect herself. Saves us a trip to her." He said in a calmer voice then before. " I heard from Charlie that he will be gone till Sunday. I would feel a lot better if you stayed at the boarding house with me or I can stay here what you preffer."

I haven't thought about being alone when Charlie would go to Harry's funeral. I didn't want to be alone.

"I am fine with both. What ever you preffer." I said. He nodded. I looked at my clock. It was almost 11 pm. I had school tomorrow so I shouldn't go to sleep too late. As on cue I started to yawn.

"I guess it is time from you too sleep." He said as he got of from the bed moving towards the balcony door. I didn't want him to leave. I got out of bed and walked towards him. Grabbing his hand when he was about to step outside.

"Don't go. Stay!" I said. He turned towards me with a smirk on his face.

"Can't get enough of me can you."

"obviously not." I joked. My heart started to beat faster when he closed the space between us. I kept staring into his eyes.

"I am glad you can't" he said quietly as our heads moved closer to each other "Fuck it" I heard before he leaned in and kissed me. My breath hitched and for a second I didn't respond. I put my arms around his neck, one hand went into his hair. I felt him guide me towards my bed. He layed me down without breaking the kiss as he hovered above me. I felt his tongue moving against my bottom lip. I gladly complied to deepen it. Unfortunately soon after I needed to take a breath. We continued to stare at each other.

"I missed this." He confessed while cupping my face with one hand. Gazing my cheek with his thumb. I nodded against his hand. I wanted to say me too. But since I didn't remember a lot it felt weird to say it. He moved off of me and layed down next to me. I yawned again. I wished I didn't need to sleep. I sighed and climbed under the covers. Damon got out of the bed to remove his jacket, shoes, shirt and pants. I blushed and pulled the covers to the side so he could lay down. When he did I could stop my self and rested my head on his chest. He kissed top of my head.

"Sleep mi Cara" was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.


	17. chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 **BELLA POV**

I was woken up by my alarm clock. It was the most annoying sound I could think of. I turned in my bed wanting to sleep longer. Damon stayed last night where is he? I immediately sat up in my bed when I though about the kiss. I looked around my room and at my balcony. He wasn't there. Sadness spread through me. I quickly got out of bed and took a quick shower. When I was fully dressed I opened the door of my room. A delicious smell hit my nose. My stomach began to rumble. I quickly made my way to the kitchen. When I entered a big smile spread on my lips. There was Damon standing infront of the stove making scrambled eggs with toast.

Damon turned around and smiled back at me. He set everything on the table and made his way towards me. He kissed The top of my head, he pulled me towards a chair and sat down next to me. We began to eat. The food tasted as good as it smelled.

"Thanks for making this Damon." I said when I swallowed the last bite. "It was delicious."

"your welcome mi Cara." He smiled softly towards me. "Charlie will leave tomorrow night right?"

"Yes" I said "until Sunday."

"I want you to stay at the boarding house." He rested his arm behind me on the chair. "Stefan is there also most of the time. If icky Vicky shows up it will be safer."

I nodded at him. I was nervous of being alone with him for a couple days. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, I just didn't know what was going on between us. We kissed twice now and I slept with Damon in one bed also twice. Nothing happend but what if it did? Don't get me wrong Damon I am attacked towards him sexually. But I didn't want to mess this up. I knew he fitted better with me than Edward.

It was time fire me to leave for school again this time Damon didn't drive with me. He had some errands to do.

School was boring. I was happy Elena and Stefan were talking again and acting like a couple. I guess Stefan talked it out with her. I was happy he was happy. I told Elena about me staying at the boarding house for a couple of days. She was bummed out that Jenna didn't let her sleep over at Stefan's in the weekend. She would have loved to be there as well. I wasn't really disappointed that she wasn't allowed too. I wanted some time with the boys together.

After school I got some groceries for dinners. Since i was staying at Damon's tomorrow I didn't want to waist any food. I started on diner when I came home. Like clockwork Charlie came home when it was finished.

During dinner we talked about Renee visiting. He was glad that I would see her again and that I wasn't alone all weekend. He asked me a couple of times if i didn't want to come along. I declined every time. Using the tests as an excuse. He understood and went upstairs to pack his suitcase. He would be leaving after work and would stay at Billy and Jacob's house. When he was finished packing he watched tv with a Vitamine R. He went to bed not long after and I wouldn t see him again till Sunday. He asked me to be careful and don't let anyone in I didn't know. I rolled my eyes before bidding him good night. I went to bed myself not long after. I almost expected Damon to be there but he wasn't. I sighed as I made myself ready for bed. I crawled under the sheets and closed my eyes. It took awhile to fall asleep.

 _\--BELLA'S DREAM/FLASHBACK--_

 _I was walking through town alone. I was on my way to get a present for my father. His birthday was coming up and I wanted to cheer him up. Ever since mother died he changed. He threw himself in his work and the council he and Mister Salvatore created after mother's death._

 _Her death was still confusing me. I did everything in my power to unveil the secrets around it. I was no use even Stefan and Damon helped me and we couldn't find a thing._

 _I wandered through some shops and after awhile I found the perfect present. I could not wait to give father this. It was a beautiful watch. They would engrave his name ,the date and mother's and my name in it. There was a small space for a picture. I knew which one I wanted to use. It was taken a couple of months before mother passed away. Yes this would be perfect, he will love it._

 _When I walked out of the shop I bumped into a familiar face. His hands steadied me while I almost fell. Very graceful Isa, I thought with sarcasme._

 _"I am so sorry Stefan. I most be the most ungrateful human being on the face of the earth!" I joked. He let out a small laugh._

 _"No need to say you are sorry." He said when he stopped laughing. "Have you seen my brother by any chance?"_

 _I shook my head no. I haven't seen him in a couple of days I wonder what he is planning. Probably something their father would get angry at._

 _"I hope he is not in to much trouble. His rebellious behaviour will bite him in the behind." I shook my head._

 _"True maybe we should try to find him before he does something unthinkable. Father will not be pleased." He offered me his arm. I quickly put mine through his._

 _We walked around the town for what felt like hours. My feet started to hurt from my heeled shoes. Sometimes I wished I was born a woman but a man. I was a lot easier and they were the rulers of the world. We woman were good for offspring. I did not like it. People in town own slaves but basicly their wifes were that too. I was glad my father did not think the same as most men. He was sweet and caring most of the time. Although he was stricked as well._

 _Stefan guided me towards two rocks just outside town. It was the place we had not looked yet and still it was in vain. We decided to stay here maybe he ventured into the woods or maybe he was at the falls. He needed to pass us to go back to the village, if he followed the path._

 _"what were you doing in town?" Stefan asked me after a while._

 _"I was buying my father his birthday present. I bought a watch" I replied proudly._

 _"He will adore it." I nodded knowing he would. His old one broke and was beyond repair. He was devastated, it had belonged to his grandfather. We talked about nothing in particular for about 2 hours. It started to get dark and we had not seen Damon. I was becoming anxious and I saw on Stefan's features he was worried as well._

 _"We should go back soon. The forest is not safe at night." Stefan stated._

 _"What about Damon?" I said worried. "what if something happened?"_

 _"I am sure he will be okay." He did not sound convincing. I frowned at him._

 _"You are worried yourself!" I accused. He let out of a sigh._

 _"You are too observant sometimes" he let ou a breath. "I am worried. I know my brother can be rebellious. He has never not slept at home or would go off without telling me or you when he would be back or what his destination would be."_

 _"He was not home last night?" this worried me and explained why I did not see him yesterday. Ever since the founders day festivities I had seen Damon every day. We would meet at the property line of my father's land and walk together to a small clearing near the forest edge. Since i did not dare to go any further. Damon did want to wonder through the forest, but I would not let him. It was to dangerous._

 _Stefan pulled me out of my thoughts. "I am sure he will have a good explanation."_

 _"If he does not have one he will have a problem. I love him but he needs a slap on the back of his head." I crossed my arms. I froze and my eyes widened for a second nobody knew about Damon and myself. Now I confessed my love for Damon to Stefan. I did not tell Damon about these feelings._

 _"He could use one. Slap some sense into him." He laughed. "so you love my brother. Was about time you would figure it out."_

 _I was surprised by this. How did he know? Was it that easy to be seen?_

 _"So you love me, mi Cara." I heared from behind us. No, no, no! Why on earth did he decide to grace us with his presents at this time. This was not how I wanted to tell him._

 _Stefan look at me apologising through his eyes. I heared Damon move, he stopped when he stood infront of me. I was looking at his leather black shoes. Not daring to look at his face._

 _"I will leave you two alone" Stefan said and got up I could hear his feat move over the path. The sound getting father away by the second._

 _I felt Damon's fingers underneath my chin, gently lifting my face till my eyes met his. His vibrant blue eyes were twinkling with happiness. He softly smiled at me._

 _"Silly Isa, why are you hiding from me." He shook his head. His hand that was still lingering underneath my chin moved towards my cheek. He bend down to be at eye to eye with me. "I love you too Mi Cara."_

 _I searched his eyes if he was telling me a lie. The only thing I saw was that he truely loved me. My heart skipped a beat and a enormous smile spread across my face. I closed the space between our lips. My hands wove in his black hair. He moved his other hand to my face. Our lips moved perfectly together. I felt Damon's tongue asking permission to deepen the kiss. I happily obliged. I did not care if anyone would find us in this heated kiss. Both of us were in need of air, he rested his head against mine after were broke our kiss._

 _After I regained my ability to breath normally I remembered why I was on the edge of the village. Even though I was happiest I ever been… I glared at him for a moment. We searched for him for hours. Where had he been?_

 _"I will explain later mi Cara." He had seen the questions in my eyes. I decided to leave it be for now. He kissed me softly before offering his arm. He guided me over the path towards my house. Where my father was waiting for me with a scowl on his face._

 _\-- END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK--_

"Bells" I felt my father gently shake me awake. I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light coming out of my windows.

"Morning father." I said in a voice fully of sleep. in my sleepy state i did not realize i called him father.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but I will go to Forks straight after work. Since i will be gone for a couple of days I wanted to wish you much with Renee and stay out of trouble."

"Have a safe trip father." My eyes widened. I had never called Charlie father. It must be because of that dream. I looked in Charlie's eyes. I noticed there was a change in him. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"It was about time you remembered. My dear child." He said with a smile on his face. I looked at him in shock. "Don't worry Isabelle I will make sure everything is set right."

"For how long?" I asked. I couldn't say more at the moment. He talked different

"I was having dreams ever since we woke up from that god damn spell. In the beginning I did not realize they were my life almost two centuries ago. After we moved here I remembered fully."

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked looking down. He cupped my face with his hand, pulling my face to look at his.

"My sweet child. I tried but in vain. You wouldn't have believed me. I knew in time you would remember. We will discus this when I am back." Before I could say something he was gone.

I sat frozen in my bed for a couple minutes. I scrambled out of bed and ran downstairs into the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a coffee with a newspaper in hand. It seemed so normal as if he never revealed he the fact he knew.

"I thought you needed to leave for work?"

"I do but I had time for just one coffee." Keeping his eyes on the article he was reading. He too a sip of his coffee and looked at me "Do not start our previous discussion Isabelle again. We will talk Sunday."

"but Dad how do you expect me to leave it alone when you dropped a damn bomb on me. I have questions and I am confused. I am torn between two lives! One that is fake and one that is one from almost 200 years ago!" I was getting pissed off.

"I know it is frustrating and confusing but calm down! There is no need to get angry about this." He said. His face turned serious. "I know what those Salvatore brother are, I know you still care for them but please be careful. He broke your heart once. Do not let him again!"

He pleaded. I looked at him and nodded. "they aren't evil dad. I know you have seen them as your own sons at one point. Those guys are still in there."

"Isa, honey I will give them the benefit of the doubt for you but one wrong move on their part and I will stake them myself! They are the same creatures as the creature that killed your Mother. I can't forget that." He got out of his chair and walked towards me. He kissed my head and walked to the hallway to grab his suitcase. He said a quick bye and walked out of the door.

I ran upstairs to grab my phone and call Damon. He picked up after I heared the dail tone a couple times.

"Hello Isa. For what do I owe-"he said but I cut him off.

"Charlie remembers everything." My voice laced with panic. "He knows about you and Stefan."

"Shit." He was quiet for a moment. "are you still home?."

"I am."

"okay, I will be right there." He said I heard him call for Stefan before the phone call ended. I quickly changed clothes quickly.

After 2 minutes there was a knock on my balcony door. I quickly opened it for the two brothers.

"Tell me what happened." Damon said as he sat on my bed. Stefan walked in behind him and sat down on a chair. I told them about the conversation I had with Charlie or rather Charles. I knew he wasn't joking about killing them. I saw it in his eyes.

"He want to talk about it when he is back." I ended.

"Damn I have to give him credit for his acting skills. Never suspected it." Damon said.

"We can't do anything about it at the moment. We should also talk to him when he gets back." Stefan said.

"I dont get why he didn't tell me."

"It is probably better not to force memories to come back. Maybe if you had known you would have forced it and get overwhelmed."

I nodded at Stefan. I looked at Damon he was deep in thought.

"Grab a bag with your stuff. I will take it home with me." Damon said standing up and walking towards me.

"Since we ran here we could take your car to school. Damon can pick us up later." I looked at Damon. I could see he agreed with Stefan. Of course he would.

"Fine." I said. I grabbed a weekend bag and stuffed it with clothes, brush and my toothbrush. I gave it to Damon. "I need to eat some breakfast and then we can go to school."

"I grabbed my school bag and went down stairs. I grabbed some cereal and sat down in the living room on the couch. Damon and Stefan quietly following me. I quickly ate and washed everything I used. Since i won't be home for a couple of days. When opened the front door to walk outside Damon flashed before me, stopping me from walking outside. Stefan joined him while Damon quickly ran outside. He dissapeared around the corner of my house he was so fast my eyes almost couldn't see him.

"What's going on?" I asked Stefan. He looked over his shoulder.

"there was a cold one here not long ago." He said with tension in his voice.

Damon came back walked to the car and grabbed something off of it. He flashed before us.

"He or she is gone but left a message." He said in an angry tone. He gave the note to me, Stefan read it with me. I had to read it twice to let the words sink in. I looked at it once more.

I have found you Bella. You can't run or hide. I will get to you and play with you for a while. You will pay for James his death!

My breath hitched in my throat and I looked at Damon and Stefan.

 **Author note**

 **I hoped you all liked this Chapter. Sorry it is a bit shorter than the previous one. Loves/vote/review. thanks for all the reviews and follows! I really appreciate it! i will try to update soon!**

 **As some of you might have seen, a prequel to The Swan and the Raven can be found on my page. It is about the life of Damon and Bella before this story. Because I Can't feature everything in this one. Check it out! I will post the next chapter soon!**

 **Hope you all have a lovely weekend!**


	18. chapter 17

**Author note:**

 **Hi everyone,**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while there were different reasons for that, like the holidays. Talking about them**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you I hope you will have an amazing 2018.** **Thanks for loving/reviewing! I love reading them**

 **Don't forget to check out my story:** **The Swan and the Raven: 1800's** **I will update this one soon!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **Chapter 17**

 **DAMON POV**

I was laying on my bed with my hands propped underneath my head. I tried to channel out my brother and Elena in the room across from me. I heared her giggle at something what Stefan say. Which was not a funny comment I must say.

I started to think about Isa. She would definitely forget about the two lovers across the hall. They almost made me gag. This is one of the times I hated my enhanced hearing…

Isabelle Swan…. She was my Isa once. The girl I lost my human heart too. The girl who I thought died many years ago. She always made me a better man with out even trying to do so. If I only had know she was alive hidden away somewhere… would I have chosen Isa over Kathrine at that moment in my life? If I had really known, I like to believe I would have chosen Isa. Unfortunately I knew better. Kathrine had fucked with my head and at the time I truely thought I loved her and The god damn bitch was in love with fucking Stefan. The search for her made me forget about the girl that is now back in my life.

I thought back at yesterday night, I wanted to kiss Isa so badly and normally I would have already kissed a girl if i felt the need to. But with Isa I couldn't, i respected her to much for that. Although I had I moment of weakness yesterday night which turned out in a make out session with Isa and she didn't complain. It stunned me how she could still look at me with so much love in her eyes. I truely missed that look, nobody looked at me like her. She could see things in me others didn't. I know she didn't remember most our time together, I am hopeful that, that soon will be changed. I knew I had to make it up to her. I broke her heart because I was compelled to do it. My hate for Kathrine grew more and more each moment I spent with Isa. I didn't want to start thinking about what could have been if Kathrine never showed up. It will never happen anyway. I could never grow old with her only thing I could do is be with her as long as we both live. Maybe for eternalty. I had to laugh at myself, it wasn't like me to think this way. I normally loathed this kind of shit. But Isa just made me want to think that way, because deep down I knew I wanted her by my side.

I have to say, Isa couldn't have come at a better time. Stefan and I were about to go down the same road with Elena and I think it is a good thing. History won't have to repeat it self. Isa made me rethink what I felt for Elena. Which was nothing more than a friendly love, if you can even call it love.

All of a sudden my phone rang. Isa called me in a panic. Fucking Charles knew everything she said. Also about us being vampires. Well if Charles has his memories back he would know, he wasn't a stupid man, he was good at putting 2 plus 2 together. What surprised me was that he never let anything on. So for how long did he know? I called for Stefan. I explained what Isa said to me. He ran to Elena said he would be back or she could drive his car to school and meet her there later. Which was an other surprise since Stefan never let anyone drive his precious car.

We ran as fast as we could en jumped onto the balcony connected to Bella's room. She quickly opened the door and we walked in when we sat down I asked.

"Tell me what happened."

She told us the conversation she had with him. Never would have guessed charles was a good actor.

Maybe it would be better if I take a bag with her stuff to my home, that way she doesn't have t go back to her house after school. I told her to pack and Stefan told her we should take her car since we ran here. She quickly packed a bag and gave it to me. After she walked out of her room to eat some breakfast, when she finished she cleaned some dishes, put on her shoes and jacket and opened the front door.

The moment she did that I could smell that awfully sweet smell again. Which meant in the time we have been here some cold one paid us a visit. I dropped her bag and flashed before Isa to stop her, when Stefan joined me I ran outside. The bastard was long already gone. I ran around the house and followed its scent. When I knew the cold one wasn't close by anymore I ran back. I stopped at her car and saw a note that made me want to kill that fucking bitch of a Victoria even more. I will find joy in ripping her apart when the time comes. She was trying to scare Isa, I walked towards my brother and Ida. when Stefan and she read the note I heared her breath hitch and her eyes grew larger when she looked up at us. I could see she was panicking in that pretty head of hers.

I took her face in my hand gazing her soft cheek with my thumb. She looked me in the eyes, her brown eyes filled with worry and sadness.

"don't worry mi Cara we will keep you safe and kill the bitch." I tried to reassure her.

"I know" she said with an sad smile. I kissed her forehead and let go of her face. "I really don't want t go to school, but let's go anyways."

I got her bag and we walked to her car Stefan quietly walking behind us. To my surprise Isa gave her keys to me. I raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes in return.

"I think it would be best if you drive." She said and I nodded knowingly. She was to distracted with what both the situations that happened the last hour or so.

Stefan got in the backseat as on sat down behind the wheel, Isa following soon after. The whole ride was spent in silence. I looked at Isa once and a while, a frown gracing that pretty face on hers. She was far inside her mind probably thinking of some incredible stupid plan… I decided to leave her be for now, not wanting to start a conversation that will end up in an argument.

I let my own mind wonder. Bonnie still didn't text me. Apparently finding a spell against a cold one entering your house wasn't fucking easy to find.

We arrived at the school and I parked Isa's car next to Stefan's. Elena was waiting for him next to it. She looked to be in a sour mood. I will let Stefan deal with that.

We got out, Stefan walked towards Elena explaining what happend in whispers. Isa started to head their way. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me.

"Don't worry about today, I will be here when the day is over." I said as I let Go of her. "I am going to talk to Ric so he can keep an eye out. Call me if you need me."

"I hope it will go by fast, hopefully it will keep my mind of off everything." She fumbled with her bag before she hoisted it over her shoulder. "Don't worry I will be alright. Go see your friend."

I nodded as I pushed a strained of hair that danced infront of her face behind her ear. She looked me in my eyes. In that moment I wanted to kiss her but I wasn't sure what she wanted. She wasn't a person to display her relationship infront of everyone. Especially since we aren't in a relationship at this moment, but as I stare into her eyes I felt the longing that I haven't felt in years. What only she could bring out of me. I wonder if she feels it too. I let go of her yet again, something I'd rather not do.

"See you soon Mi Cara" I smirked at her as she took a deep breath her cheeks a delicious pink colour what on keep growing darker.

I quickly walked into the school straight towards Ric's classroom. When he walked in he was sitting behind his desk probably preparing some thing for his class. He looked up when he heard me walk in.

"Damon for what do I owe you visit." He said while standing up. I explained what was going on with Isa and what happend this morning." I will keep an eye out. If I see something out of the ordinary. You need to go though. First bell will ring soon "

I nodded and made my way out of the school.

 **BELLA POV**

Could today be worse? First Dad knows everything, then Victoria left a note and now I have a surprise test for math! The world must hate me since it is a subject I am not good with. I knew I would fail it miserably, I couldn't keep my mind mind on any class. I sighed in defeat, glaring at the piece of paper.

It took me forever to finish all the problems. I looked at Stefan who was a couple seats away from me, he of course was already finished. He probably felt me looking at him, because he slowly turned his head my way. He smiled at me and raised his thumb to ask how it was going. I shook my head. I was still stuck on one problem and then this dreadful test was done. I didn't care anymore my patients was gone and I wanted nothing more to rip it in a million pieces.

When I finally solved it I put my pen in my bag and walked over towards my teacher to hand it to him. As I walked outside I saw Stefan doing the same. We walked together towards the cafeteria, the next class would start in about 15 minutes.

I was glad this dreadful day was almost over. I only needed to survive gym. Fortunately we didn't do anything involving balls, I know I would hit someone on the head or worse.

I was relieved when I heard the last bell of the day. I rushed toward the locker room and quickly showered and dressed myself. When I walked put of it I almost ran into Stefan.

"You ready to go?" He asked. "I think Damon is already here."

"Yes I am ready to leave this dreadful place."I said as we began to walk. " this day felt longer then it should have."

Stefan nodded. We walked out of the doors of the school making out way towards the parking lot.

Damon was leaning casually against the trunk of my car, talking to Bonnie. Caroline and Elena nowhere to be seen. When he saw us walking their way he smirked at me, which made my heart beat faster. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Bonnie found a spell to keep the sparkles out of your house." He informed us when I stood next to him.

"I can't do it right away though." Bonnie looked at me. "I need a couple of things to cast it. The earliest i can do it is hopefully tomorrow otherwise Friday."

"Okay, is there anything I can help with?"

"No leave it to me if i can't find something I will let you guys know. I need to get going I will see you guys tomorrow."

And with that she walked towards her car. When she was gone Damon pulled me into his side, staring down at me.

"You didn't worry to much today?" He asked while searching for something in my eyes.

"as promised I tried not too. Didnt make the day less dreadful."

"Good I am here then, dreadful doesn't exist in my world." He let go of me and walked towards the driverside of the car and turned towards Stefan. "I see you at the boarding house, when you drive past Isa's house make sure there wasn't anyone else sneaking around."

"I will brother. See you later Isa" he said.

Elena and Caroline came walking out of the building as we drove away.

We arrived at the boarding not much later. I got out of the car and Damon did too and flashed towards me. He stopped a couple inches away from me with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes that made the butterflies in my stomach doing loopings. He smirked as my heart began to beat faster. He took my hand in his and starter pulling inside the house without a word. Once inside he led me towards one of the couches in the living room. I sat down, Damon doing the same and put an arm around my shoulders pulling me into his side. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. When I looked at him I could see he had something on his mind that troubled him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked him as I turned more towards him. " something is clearly troubling you."

He looked at me, searching for something. I don't know what he wanted to find. He sighed when he found something a small smile crept onto his lips.

"There is something I like to discuss with you." A hand went through his black hair. Something he did when he was nervous. Damon wasn't a person who would get nervous a lot.. "I wanted to wait till you had your memories back, but I don't think i can."

I smiled at him encouragingly to continue. "Isa, i…… i don't want to lose you again. I know the first time around I broke your heart because i was compelled to. I know it doesn't make it right. I know I don't deserve a person like you after what I have done in my life and the people I have killed… I want to ask you for a second chance."

His ice blue eyes piercing in mine as he said it. I could see the affection, nervousness and anticipation in them. Of course the butterflies started to flop around again. I felt a grin creep up my face as I moved my hand towards his cheek gazing it softly with my thumb.

"I would love to give you a second chance Damon." His eyes widened in surprise. "Even if i don't remember everything my feelings for you never changed. I know you hurt me, I remembered some of it but it wasn't you fault!"

I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him. The kiss began softly but after a while it turned into a more passionate kiss. His tongue trailing over my lip asking for entrance as he pulled me into his lap. His right hand pulling softly on my hair as his other hand started to travel lower towards my ass. He squeezed it and I let out a small moan. I cursed at myself when I needed to break the kiss to get some air. Damon kept kissing my neck as I regained my breath. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as he stopped kissing me and pulled tight against his chest.

"How I missed this, mi cara"

 **Author note:**

 **Sorry for a bit shorter chapter then normally. I had I bit of a writer's block. I will try to update as soon as I can.**

 **I will also try and update the prequel to this story. I you haven't seen it please check it out! I won't be able to put all the flashback into the story so if you are curious to how they grew up together and what exactly happend please keep your eyes out on that story!**


	19. chapter 18: Renews Arrival

Author note:

Hello lovely readers!

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Been busy with singing and had a writer's blog. This chapter is a bit shorter I will try to upload the next one soon.

My son will turn 2 soon so I will be busy with that as well.

Hope you like this one.

CHAPTER 18

BELLA POV

Today is Friday, Renee texted me that she would be at my house at five pm. Which means I still have four hours till in need to be home, ready to welcome her. I needed to get some groceries. But first I have two classes.

I looked down at my lunch and at the people around me happily talking to their friends. I hated I was stuck here, I would rather be at the boarding house with Damon. Ever since he asked me for a second chance we have been together. We haven't told anyone but we aren't hiding it.

The danger that loomed over my head was making me care less about school.

Screw school when a lot about my life seems to be a mystery. A mother who is not my mother, a father that apparently know about all this shit except Victoria. Well if he is at the reservation he will probably know right now. Which makes me nervous, since this new Charlie is a wild card. He definitely played his cards well.

Yesterday wasn't eventful, no cold one showed up, it didn't sit well with Stefan or Damon. Bonnie was able to cast the spell on my house and the boarding house. That made me feel better. Especially with Renee arriving today.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the bell. I waited till everyone left, not wanting to be caught in the hallway rush hour. Stefan waited for me. I grabbed my bag and walked towards him.

"So you and Damon." He smiled at me as he nudged my shoulder. I nodded, hating the blush that crept on my face. "Well I am happy for you. He seems less an asshole too."

He laughed and I couldn't helpb but to join. My laugh got stuck in my throat as a looked through the windows outside towards the tree line. I saw a flash of red hair running through the trees. For a second I swore I saw her red eyes boring into mine. A Shudder ran down my spine. She wouldn t be so stupid to attack me at school right?

"Isa what's wrong?" Stefan asked in a worried tone. He turned my body towards his. Trying to get my attention. I was still looking at the place where Victoria stood just moments ago. "please talk to me."

"I saw Victoria. She was there at the tree line." I pointed towards the spot. Stefan's head spun towards it.

"We should go." He grabbed my arm and pulled me gently towards his car, while repeatedly scanning the area. He waited for me to get in and walked towards the drivers side. He jumped in, started the car and drove away with screeching tires. With him driving it took us less then 10 minutes to reach the boarding house.

Damon walked out of the house with a smile. I quickly went out of the car, Damon opened his arms for me and I ran in them, hugging him tightly. I felt him kiss my hair. I looked up to his face, the smile slowly disappeared and a frown took it's place. I saw him look at Stefan who was looking around him.

"Did you see her?" Damon asked me while ushering me inside the house. While Stefan got inside the car again. Probably going to Elena.

"She was at school." I said.

"She is planning something." He said. He cupped my cheek. "can't you stay here?"

"I want to talk to Renee. The house is protected…" I would rather stay with Damon but if he would tell him he would demand I would stay here and I really wanted to talk with Renee alone.

"Isa, it would make me feel better."

"Damon, no." He glared at me.

"Can't you not be stubborn for once?" He started pacing in frustration.

"It will be safe. She can't come inside my house!"

"You believe she won't pull something like her dead mate? Trying to lure you outside the house!" he threw his hands in the air.

"Damon please, I don't want to argue with you!" I pleaded walking towards him. "I won't leave the house."

"If she get's a hold of someone you care about there is no way you won't sacrifice yourself." He placed both hands on my face forcing me to look in his eyes. I saw anger, frustration and angst in his eyes, but also love. "You are one of the most caring person I know… I feel like I wasted so much time being without you and I can't bare the thought of you getting hurt or worse… dead."

His shoulders slumped as he let go of my head.

"Damon I know your worried…"

"Worried? That is a fucking understatement!"

"God can you let me finish talking!" I glared at him as he nodded while stepping away from me. "I know you are fucking worried… and that is why I want to make a compromise!"

"and what did you have in mind?"

"I do want you to stay with me and keep me from doing something stupid. I even will drink your blood again if that makes you feel better" I stepped forward and placed my hand on his cheek. His ice blue eyes piercing in mine. "I know without you I won't feel safe, even with that spell. I just want to ask you to give me some time with Renee. "

He thought about it while he circled his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him while keeping our eyes connected.

"Fine but if i feel the need to get you out of there I don't want to hear a word from you!"

He smiled softly and kissed me. "I love you" I said to him.

"Me too, mi Cara, me too"

"I knew you are cocky but saying you love yourself is a bit to much." I joked. He rolled his eyes and slapped my ass playfully. I let out a small yell while giggling.

"Let's get your stuff and go towards your house." He said.

"I do need to get some groceries. There isn't much."

"Okay but make it quick. I want to check out your house. Just in case the spell failed. Which probably isn't the case but you never know with witchcraft or Bennett witches."

We walked towards Damon's room and I started to pack my belongings. It didn't take long since I didn't pack much.

Soon we were on our way towards the grocery store. The whole way I felt eyes on me and it weren't Damon's. When we arrived I looked around but I couldn't spot any red hair or eyes, although the feeling was still there. I smiled when I felt Damon's hand slip in mine. I felt myself relax a bit more.

I quickly grabbed what I needed and within 15 minutes we were in the car again.

I was getting worried for Renee what if they got a hold of her! She would arrive in less then an hour. Maybe I should have picked her up. Why didn't I think of that before. This scenario kept play over again in my head. I didn't even notice Damon parking the car on my driveway. I got pulled out of my thoughts when Damon opened my car door. He was probably wondering why I wasn't getting out of the car.

"Are you coming Isa?" he offered me his hand. I grinned as I took it. He started walk towards the front door. I stopped walking remembering our bags.

"They are already inside, mi cara." He started walking again, he traded my hand for my waist, resulting in me being snuggled in his side. Which I was one of my favourite places to be. "none of those damned cold ones got inside your house. They have been here and tried, but thanks to witchy they could not."

I nodded as we walked inside the house. I saw that Damon put all the groceries in the kitchen. I walked towards them and started to empty the bags and put them were they needed to be. It didn't take me long. When I turned around Damon was leaning in the door opening.

I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Pulling him down a bit so I could kiss him. He quickly closed the gap between our lips. I let out a moan as Damon deepened the kiss. He pulled me closer against his body. He guided us towards the living room and pulled me on his lap as he sat down, never breaking the kiss. His hands began to move along my body as I tangled my fingers in his hair, sometimes pulling it a bit which resulted in a groan coming from Damon. The kisses got more heated and I felt that he was getting excited. I wanted to take this further but then I realized Renee could arrive any minute. Reluctantly I broke the kiss. There was nothing more I wanted at this moment than to take Damon to my bedroom.

He wasn't happy I broke the kiss and frowned at me before smiling a sweet smile. His ice blue eyes were sparkling with mischief. He was planning something. As if he read my mind moments ago, he scooped me up faster then I could register, ran upstairs and layed me down on my bed. Before I could say anything he was hovering over me with a smirk.

"Damon, Renee will arrive soon. We can't have our wicked way with each other." I smiled and gave him a quick peck. I tried to wiggle from under him. He quickly grabbed my wrist.

"Now my dear Isa, I would like to see those wicked ways of yours." He started to kiss my neck. I squirmed underneath him. Damn him, he is getting me more hot and bothered with every kiss. "care to demonstrate?"

Just as I was about to reply the doorbell rang. Resulting in Damon glaring at the wall. He slowly moved of off me and pulled me up when he almost stood.

"Let's welcome mommy dearest shall we?" He said in an annoyed voice as we made it down the stairs.

"Well she isn't my mom…" I whispered as we arrived at the door. I quickly peeked through the peephole to see if it was really her. I couldn't help but smile at her, she was bouncing up and down, occasionally looking behind her. I opened the door and was met with a big smile.

"Bella sweetheart." She said as she dropped her bags and pulled me in a hug.

"Hey Renee." I said as I hugged her back.

"Who is this handsome young man?" She said as she eyed Damon, who ofcourse smirked at her in a way he only could. He walked towards her and took her hand and kissed it.

"Damon Salvatore." He said

"What a gentleman Bella" she said with a blush and smile.

"Don't get fooled by his charm he can be an asshole too." I winked at Renee.

" Bella that isn't nice to say" she said to me while I saw Damon shaking his head and laughing.

"Let's get your luggage to your room and then we should talk Renee." She agreed and followed me upstairs to the guest room.

 **A/N:**

 ** _next chapter: talking with Renee and more_**


	20. Chapter 19

**author notes:**

 _hello everyone,_

 _sorry for not uploading new chapters, i know some of you have been waiting for it._

 _there are two reasons for that 01. I was stuck again with the story and how to continue. 02. i have been feeling depressed the laat 2 years and it really took its toll on me. i am feeling a bit better._

 _anyhow i hope you enjoy reading the next chapter!_

 **CHAPTER 19** **BELLA POV**

Damon and I sat in the living room on the couch when Renee came walking in.

"What a beautiful house, sweet heart." She smiled as she sat down on the chair close to us.

"It's been in Charlie's family since the 1800's. I really love it" I replied while looking at her reaction. Renee didn't looked surprised at all. "it feels like home as if i lived here forever."

Renee nodded. " I am glad you feel at home here."

I wanted to ask her many questions but I didn't know how to begin. I looked nervously at Damon. He grabbed my hand in his and made soothing circles on my hand. I know I said I wanted to talk with Renee alone, but now that the moment was there I wasn't sure anymore. Damon was also effected by the whole situation. I pushed the nervousness away to the back of my mind and cleared my throat, it was like the questions were stuck in it.

"Renee, we need to talk." I looked her in her eyes and saw sadness in them.

"You started to have the dreams?" She said right away while playing with her hands. "you probably have a lot of questions."

"I do." She looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to ask away. "I don't know where to start to be honest. I am living a life that isn't really mine, I was born in the 1800's, you are probably the witch that Emily told me about in my dreams... which means you are not my mother. " I said sadly. Damon let go of my hand and put his arm around my pulling me close. While Renee stayed quiete, probably sensing I wasn't finished. "I have had weird dreams since we arrived here. Damon is the same Damon as the one I grew up with. Charlie knew this and kept his mouth shut... can you explain? Please?"

"Honey..." Renee was quiete for a moment. Thinking what to adres first. "It's true that I am a witch. My family protected your father and you for almost two centuries. I know this is all very confusing and overwhelming. I am truly sorry this happened to you."

She stood up and walked towards us and took a seat next to me, putting a hand on my knee. "I had to make fake memories for you. So much has changed in the last 200 years... it was also instructed by Emily if the difference between 1800's and when you would wake up was to big. Unfortunately it was. I am sorry for lying to you about being your mom. I needed a reasonable explanation for everything i put into your head."

"Can you give me my memories back?" I asked hopefully.

"I can and I think you are ready, but I need some things so I can cast the spell." She thought for a moment. "I am not sure where to get them here."

"I will give Bonnie a call she could help you find those ingredients. She is a descendent of Emily." Damon said and stood up to make the call. He walked out of the room into the kitchen.

"I know you got those instructions. Emily told me in my dreams... well I guess memory." I put my hand on her hand that was still on my knee. "I know you did it to protect me, just like your family did for generations. I don't get why people went through to much trouble for us."

"Bennet witches are very respected by other witches. I am not sure why you and your father were saved by her, but I think it has a purpose. My family took this task very seriously. I am very honoured that you woke up when I was your guardian witch." She laughed at her own joke. "One special thing I know about you is that you can't be influenced by mental powers of any kind of vampire, such compulsion. Which is very rare."

"Yes I figured that one out a while ago. Do you remember Edward?"

"Yes, you told me about him on the phone." She looked confused. "oh he was that boy in the hospital right?"

"He is a cold one and his power is to read minds." I told her.

"You dated a cold one!! Bella that was extremely dangerous!" she exclaimed. "their control isn't good and one bite could have turned you! I thought he was pale but I didn't realize.."

"Yes well I got bitten by a cold one that hunted me." I showed her the scar on my wrist. "that is why I was at the hospital. Edward sucked the venom out and saved me."

"You are very lucky young lady!" she scolded me as she stared at my wrist stunned. She gently touched the whiter skin of my crescent shaped scar. "He could have killed you! Where is he now?"

"I don't know and I don't care. He left me in the middle of the woods..." I swallowed. Thinking about it still made me sad but also mad. " He doesn't care about me and now the mate of the vampire he killed in Phoenix is after me. She is actually here in Mystic Falls somewhere."

"How can you sit here so relaxed? If that is true you need my help!"

"Bonnie put a spell on the house they can't come in. We are safe here and if something happens Damon is here."

"He is a traditional vampire right?" She asked glancing quickly at the kitchen before she whispered. "You are sure you can trust him? Don't get me wrong I read about him in one of Emily's books about you and your father. He still is a vampire."

"Renee..." I sighed. "I trust him with my life. He has changed over the last centuries, but he is still Damon, my Damon. I know years ago our relationship got tainted by Kathrine. He was human then and under compulsion, it doesn't make it all right, but he is not the bad guy here."

"I am just not really fond of vampires." She shrugged. "But I guess I can give him the benefit of the doubt. He was actually the only person my family was allowed to see you. If he ever knew what happend to you."

"He was?" That made me smile. Renee nodded.

"Same he never did."

"it is okay he never knew I was kind of like sleeping beauty or snow white. Shame I didn't need a true loves kiss to wake up, but then again maybe I would never have woken up." I felt guilty for saying that, I knew Damon could hear me. "If Pearl didn't die here and I wouldn't have moved to Mystic Falls he never would have known I was still alive."

"Thank God the spell didn't work like that." Renee smiled at me and patted my knee before she put her hands together. "But I can see he loves you a lot."

"Good I love him too then." I blushed and looked towards the kitchen, Damon was leaning against it casually. I could see a smile on his lips but it didn't reach his eyes. He carefully walked towards us and sat down again pulling me into his side. "I am sorry for saying it like that."

"I know" he said as his other hand found my cheek. "I am not upset that you said it... I am upset that you are probably right. If you never showed up here I would never have know and thought you were dead. I wish i would have known."

"It is okay." I smiled softly at him and put my hand on his. "it all turned out right."

"Not completely, you still have that psycho red head after you." He said. He turned to Renee. "Bonnie will come over after dinner to help you with the ingredients."

"Talking about dinner, I should make some." I got up to go to the kitchen. I forgot what i bought for dinner and not in the mood to cook, so I named the easiest thing I could think of. "how do grilled cheese sandwiches and soup sound?"

"Wait where is that redhead? " Renee asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"All we know is that she is in town somewhere." Damon said as he pulled me on his lap and said the follow with a smirk at the end. "They can't be to far. She has a small army of new born cold ones. Nothing my brother and I can't handle."

"New borns are extremely dangerous and close to a town..." Renee nervously pushed her hair behind her ear. "We need to be careful. You said the house was spelled so they can't come in? Bella you shouldn't leave this house."

"I won't do anything stupid. I know I am save here." I said. Although I know Damon was right,if I could prevent my loved ones getting hurt or killed, I would do it in a heartbeat. Damon gently turned my head with his hands so he could look in my eyes. His ice blue ones piercing into mine, his eyes narrowed.

"No fucking self sacrificing Isa, I mean it!" I was about to protest when he spoke up again. "Don't say you won't because you do it without even thinking."

I didn't know what to say to that. I just looked at him, I understood where he came from, him being more durable then me. What I didn't understood was why he could risk his life for me and even Stephen's and why can't I return the favour?

\--The Next Day--

Yesterday Bonnie came over just after we finished our dinner. She and Renee talked for a while about witchcraft and Emily. Today they would search for some ingredients since Bonnie already had most of them. They would go after lunch.

It was still early in the morning when I woke-up, feeling something heavy around my waist pressing me into the bed. It took me a while to realize in my sleepy haze that it was Damon's arm. I felt a smile forming on my face as I snuggled closer to him. I turned my head towards his and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Carefully I tried to untangle myself from him. I felt Damon's arm pull me closer to him.

"Where are you going?" his voice full of sleep. His blue eyes were open and staring lovingly at me.

"I wanted to get out of bed and make breakfast." I smiled softly at him and gave a soft kiss on his nose.

"I know more fun things to do." He kissed my neck and made a trail upwards, stopping right behind my ear. I wanted him to continue.

"The things I would like to do to you right now." He whispered in my ear a shiver ran through my body. He moved away with a cocky smirk on his face, while his hand left a hot trail on my leg. All of a sudden Damon move so he was hovering over me, his eyes twinkling with joy. I felt a smile forming on my lips. His hand kept moving from my legs to my side and back again, while he was supporting his weight on his other hand and arm. He started to kiss my neck again, leaving a hot trail of sloppy kisses till he was at the corner of my mouth, he stopped there for a moment and then moved away to look into my eyes.

All of a sudden he froze, an angry growl rumbled through his chest. He moved off me in a flash, so fast that my eyes couldn't see it.

"Stay here." He said in a commanding tone as het quickly put on pants and a shirt. He flashed out of my room before I could say something. What the hell was wrong?

I scrambled out of bed and put on some clothes, I stopped in my tracks when I saw a flash of red hair on my balcony. When I looked up Victoria was watching me with a hateful and deadly look, shivers ran down my spine. When I blinked she was gone, moments after Damon stood there, I could see the anger Roling of off him. I opened the door for him but he didn't come inside.

"I am going after her. Stay here and don't go outside!" He gave me a kiss that he ended to soon for my liking. I didn't want him to go. His hand found my face as he stared into my eyes. "I will send Stefan over."

With that he was gone leaving me on my balcony. I walked back inside and locked the door. I hope Damon will be careful.

 **author notes:** _what did you guys think about this chapter? let me know what you want in this story!_ _i will try to upload the next chapter sooner!_ _for Lucifer fans i am currently writing a fanfiction on that show. i am a bit new to it so please bear with me. its called "The Devils Sister" and it takes place around the 2x10 trip to stabby town episode. please check it out!_ _i hope you all have an amazing day and until next time!_


End file.
